Reflejo de Libertad
by GabbyWonka
Summary: La libertad no gira solo entorno a un barco, sino tambien a ideales y metas... y porque no, tambien a objetos mucho mas pequeños, la libertad puede ser tambien sinonimo de aventuras, peligro y pactos dudosos. ULTIMO CAP UP!
1. Despues de la tormenta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Piratas del Caribe no me pertenecen y este es solo una historia para entretenimiento, Disney me quito un video de la red y no quiero que me quite mi fanfic también . Los personajes extra si son míos y si algún día Disney los llega a copiar entonces me vengare por lo que hicieron a mi video.

Hola a todos, espero que cuente de nuevo con su apoyo ahora que me embarco en una nueva historia, tal como con mis fanfics de la Fabrica de Chocolate.

Agradesco a mis amigas que me estan apoyando a escribir esta historia Nuria y Nako, gracias a ellas es posible que en futuros capitulos pueda haber ilustraciones de esta historia, a Fanny que me hace tener los pies en la tierra... ella sabe porque lo digo. Gracias a todas.

Ojala les guste mi primer intento por entender la mente del capitán Sparrow.

Una ultima nota, hay algo oculto (bueno ni tanto) en esta historia a ver si descubren de que se trata... Nako, Nuria, Fanny, Vicky, ustedes ya lo saben pero no se vale decir a los demas ok?

CAPITULO 1

"Después de la tormenta"

Hacia un hermoso día en el caribe, el sol brillaba sin ninguna nube que obstruyera la luz que caía directamente en las claras y tranquilas aguas. Pero ese no había sido el clima en los últimos días, pues un fuerte huracán había golpeado con fuerza la costa, un gran barco de velas negras se había visto obligado a anclar cerca de una isla desierta, pues la fuerza del huracán era tal que resultaba imposible navegar.

-¡Capitán! – llamo a la puerta del camarote de su superior, un hombre regordete con pelo algo cano y recogido con en una pequeña coleta – la tempestad ha pasado… - en ese momento la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo en su aviso.

-¿ese es motivo para despertar a tu capitán a estas hora de la mañana? – dijo un hombre de mediana edad con una bandana roja amarrada que recogía su largo y rebelde cabello enredado, de esta colgaban varios objetos que el hombre había recolectado en sus múltiples viajes por los siete mares, sus ojos con un delineado negro algo exagerado trataban de enfocar a su primer oficial.

-Jack… es medio día… - dijo el excusándose.

Jack Sparrow el capitán del perla negra abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo de la puerta para evitar caer, pues un mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Al no haber otra cosa mejor que hacer durante el huracán Jack se la paso bebiendo ron hasta hacia pocas horas.

-en ese caso señor Gibbs… ¡levanten anclas! Icen la vela! Amarren bien la verga principal! Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido! – ordeno con voz autoritaria.

-capitán, por eso he venido a verlo necesito que vea los daños que la Perla ha sufrido

-daños?... mi hermosa perla ha sufrido daños! Porque demonios no me habías venido a avisar antes! – dijo Jack saliendo de su camarote para dirigirse a cubierta. Gibbs le siguió de cerca solo unos cuantos pasos atrás – Oh vago… - maldijo Jack al ver los daños causados al huracán, el mástil principal como los secundarios estaban dañados, la cubierta estaba llena de toda clase de objetos marinos que el huracán había traído consigo, algunos marineros corrían de un lado a otro tratando de poner todo en orden, mientras el resto estaba en el interior reparando las filtraciones de agua.

-¿que es lo que haremos Jack?

-salvar el ron… - dijo el con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-aye! El ron lo pusimos en un lugar seguro cuando comenzó el huracán.

-bueno señor Gibbs… creo que solo hay algo que hacer, a reparar todo para poder zarpar lo mas pronto posible.

-mientras tanto… - pregunto Gibbs para saber que es lo que haría su capitán y amigo.

-mientras tanto yo me iré a mi camarote… tengo un maldito, horrible dolor de cabeza… - dijo regresando tambaleándose de donde hacia a penas un par de minutos había salido – y tráiganme una botella de ron! – dijo dándose media vuelta – que sean dos mejor…. savvy?

De inmediato Gibbs ordeno a todos lo hombres que reparan al perla lo mas rápido posible para cumplir los deseos de Jack. Debían hacerlo rápido, pues las provisiones se estaban agotando y no era bueno que un pirata se quedara sin ron en medio de la nada.


	2. Ayuda

CAPITULO 2

"Ayuda"

Una joven mujer de piel algo pálida que tenia cabello castaño oscuro a la altura del lóbulo de la oreja caminaba por en medio de los grandes árboles de la espesa selva, alzando los pies para librar ramas y rocas que se cruzaban por su camino, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía, pero tampoco sabia a donde quería ir, por lo que llevaba caminando sin rumbo fijo por cerca de tres horas, sus pies se encontraban cansados los zapatos que traía puestos no eran los mejores para esos terrenos. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo que llegaba hasta los tobillos y con las manos lo alzaba tratando de caminar.

-¿porque me pasa esto a mi! – se dijo así misma algo frustrada por lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo caminar por la selva tropical, el calor era agobiante y una capa de fino sudor cubría su rostro y hombros desnudos que el vestido no alcanzaba a cubrir.

De pronto una rama se atoro en su vestido grisáceo haciendo que rompiera de la parte inferior, ella se detuvo un momento a desatorar su vestido.

-grandioso… lo que me faltaba – renegó mientras trataba de quitar la rama de su estorboso vestido – ah! Listo!

Celebro ella triunfante y continuo su caminata, de pronto sintió que no estaba mas tiempo sola, alguien la estaba observando, miro discretamente a su alrededor para no ahuyentar a quien la estuviera acechando.

-¿Hola¿Hay alguien por ahí? – pregunto en voz alta mirando hacia los grandes árboles que la rodeaban – si es así, por favor necesito ayuda, estoy perdida!

Ella observo una figura que se movía con gran rapidez entre los árboles, de inmediato se puso en una pose defensiva, pues no sabia que era lo que había visto.

-por favor… no me haga nada… - dijo ella sorprendida por sus propias palabras, pues no acostumbraba a decir cosas así, pero el estar en una entorno desconocido la hacia sentir vulnerable.

-¿que es lo que haces aquí vestida de esa forma? – le dijo una suave voz femenina detrás de ella, de inmediato la caminante se torno para ver quien era la mujer que le hablaba con tan pacifica voz.

-yo… yo me perdí… - observo con detenimiento a la mujer que tenia delante de ella, al parecer tenia mas o menos la misma edad que ella, su tez era de un color claro aunque bronceado por el sol, su pelo largo parecía oscuro casi negro de no ser por ocasionales reflejos rojos era sujeto por una bandana de color oscuro, era alta posiblemente diez centímetros mas que ella, su vestimenta era ligera una blusa de manga larga color beige , pantalón y unas botas cafés que hacia juego con el resto de su vestimenta, así como un cinturon negro del que colgaban diferentes clases de pequeños objetos al parecer solo adornos.

-¿te perdiste? Como fue eso posible – dijo acercándose a ella.

-si… yo… Salí esta mañana de mi hogar y no se en donde estoy… ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¿estas sola?

-si – la mujer se aproximo aun mas a ella y noto que tenia un extraño color de ojos, parecían ser azules pero también tenían un color verduzco.

-ningún hombre viene contigo ¿verdad? – cuestiono

-umh… no – respondió con temor al no entender la razón de sus preguntas.

-mi nombre es Marin… y estos son mis territorios, nadie puede caminar por aquí ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar?.

-yo… salí a caminar en la mañana y me perdí…

-eso ya lo había escuchado – dijo Marin examinando su mirada en busca de mentiras – que extraño color de ojos tienes… son de un azul muy oscuro… como lo profundo del mar… - dijo bajando la cabeza – no me has dicho tu nombre.

-mi nombre!... si… me llamo Ginebra… Ginebra Lockland.

-vaya… hasta tu nombre es extraño – dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia la derecha.

-puedes llamarme Gin o Ginny o G… como se te haga mas normal – le dijo ella caminando hasta su lado.

-Gin… ¿porque me sigues? – dijo ella deteniéndose

-ya te dije que estoy perdida.

-vuelve por donde has venido… este no es lugar para ti.

-No, por favor dime donde estoy…

Marin observo una vez mas a la insistente mujer que se había encontrado a la mitad de la selva, no parecía representar una amenaza, por lo que decidió ayudarla.

-esta bien sígueme… no puedes andar en medio de la selva con ese estorboso vestido – comenzó a caminar nuevamente seguida por Gin.

Caminaron por cerca de treinta minutos, la humedad y el calor en el ambiente hacían que el camino se hiciera extremadamente pesado, pero por fin después de un agotador recorrido Ginebra logro ver a unos cuantos metros una pequeña choza hecha de madera oscura, era pequeña apenas tenia dos ventanas y una chimenea por la que salía una pequeña señal de humo.

-pasa – le ofreció Marin abriendo la puerta de su hogar.

-gracias – dijo Ginebra examinando su alrededor, era un lugar pequeño tenia solo dos habitaciones, en la chimenea se cocinaba a fuego lento lo que parecía ser comida, observo con detenimiento, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron algas marinas que hervían en una gran cacerola.

-permíteme un segundo, te daré algo con lo que estarás mas cómoda… - le dijo caminando a lo que parecía ser su dormitorio, se escucho como movía algunos objetos escandalosamente, mientras Ginebra miraba la gran cantidad de objetos marinos que había colgados en las paredes y sobre los pocos muebles que había.

-aquí esta… ten ponte esto, seguro es mejor que lo que traes encima – Marin camino hasta su lado ofreciéndole ropa. Ginebra la acepto y examino – puedes cambiarte aquí yo iré por un poco de agua fresca.

Al salir Marin le sonrió y Ginebra le regreso la sonrisa, ella se quito el vestido para ponerse la ropa que le había dado, una blusa de manga larga algo abombada de los brazos color guinda bastante delgada y ligera, un pantalón negro aunque de un color algo gastado, unas botas igualmente negras que al calzarlas se sintió completamente cómoda y para finalizar un pequeño chaleco que hacia juego con el pantalón, aunque eran de negros diferentes ella se sentía mucho mejor que con la ropa que tenia antes.

-veo que te cambiaste – dijo Marin entrando con una jarrón lleno de agua.

-si, muchas gracias esto esta mucho mejor… pero como supiste que estos colores me gustan tanto! – pregunto feliz con su nueva ropa.

-pues… digamos que lo deduje… - Marin la miro con una sospechosa mirada mientras servia agua para ambas – vamos bebe te caera bien.

Ginebra acepto el agua que Marin le ofrecía, sorprendiéndose al momento de beber el refrescante liquido que este estaba a una temperatura casi fría y tenia un sabor algo dulce a pesar de que solo era agua natural.

-donde conseguiste esta agua…

-en el rió, hay uno muy cerca de aquí su agua es deliciosa, claro antes que desemboque en el mar… dime ¿cuanto tiempo llevas perdida? – dijo Marin invitándola con el gesto de la mano a sentarse en una de las dos sillas que había frente la pequeña mesa pegada a la pared.

-todo el día.

-tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti, si quieres mañana puedo acompañarte al pueblo mas cercano para trates de comunicarte con ellos, seguramente ellos ya deben estar buscándote.

-te lo agradezco… pero… yo no tengo familia – Ginebra lo dijo como si le doliera con el simple hecho de pronunciar tales palabras.

-lo siento… - dijo apenada – se lo que es estar sola… en una tierra desconocida.

-a que te refieres… ¿tu tampoco tienes familia?

-olvídalo… no tiene caso recordar cosas tan tristes¿no tienes hambre? Me dijiste que tenias todo el día perdida.

-si, tengo bastante hambre…

Marin se puso de pie y tomo dos platos hondos que había en un estante cercano, se acerco a la chimenea donde el extraño guisado seguía hirviendo. Sirvió en ambos platos haciendo que el vapor subiera, Ginebra esperaba oler un exquisito aroma, pero eso no sucedió. Marin regreso a la mesa y puso el plato frente a su huésped.

-espero que te guste, son algas marinas y crustáceos dulces – Marin comenzó a comer de su plato, pero Ginebra se limito a observarla, al parecer por los gestos que hacia la comida estaba deliciosa – que… no te gusta?

-no! Claro que no… ni siquiera lo he probado, es solo que jamás había visto un platillo así – Ginebra tomo el cubierto que tenia a un lado y comenzó a remover aquella extraña sopa, tomo un poco de todo lo que flotaba en el caldo de color verdusco llevándoselo a la boca. El sabor no era el mejor que hubiera comido en su vida, pero tampoco era desagradable.

-¿y?

-es buena – dijo llevándose otro poco mas a la boca.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, excepto por los ruidos exteriores provocados por el viento que iba en aumento, el sol se estaba ocultando dejando paso a la noche.

-parece que lo que queda del huracán aun nos afecta – dijo Marin observando por la ventana.

-¿huracán?

-si, fue el mas desastroso que haya observado en mi larga vida, obligo a todos los barcos a refugiarse en los puertos, incluso los piratas tuvieron miedo de salir a mar abierto.

-vaya…

-esta anocheciendo, lo mejor será que descansemos – Marin prendió las velas que iluminaban su pequeño hogar en las oscuras noches de la selva.

-daré una vuelta cerca, quiero respirar un poco de aire nocturno.

-claro asegúrate de no volver a perderte porque ni creas que iré a buscarte – sentencio Marin.

Ginebra asintió con la cabeza y salio de la cabaña, comenzó a caminar en línea recta asegurándose de no perder orientación, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se descolgó del cuello un hermoso silbato dorado con una "A" en forma de ave y soplo con fuerza.

-vamos no tardes por favor… - dijo Ginebra observando hacia el estrellado cielo.

Marin la observaba con curiosidad desde su casa¿que era lo que aquella desconocida estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba, estaba segura que ocultaba algo lo podía sentir. La había encontrado a la mitad de la selva vestida de una manera inapropiada para el lugar y su versión de que había estado perdida solo un día no tenia sentido. Marin era la única que vivía en kilómetros a la redonda, y conocía cada casa cercana que había y en ninguna de ellas había visto que una mujer joven como Ginebra viviera en ella.

Pasaron dos horas y Ginebra no regresaba, ocasionalmente Marin observaba por la ventana comprobando si ella seguía parada en medio de la selva mirando el cielo. Finalmente mientras ella preparaba el lugar improvisado donde dormiría su invitada escucho la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

-has tardado mucho – le dijo sin voltear a verla.

-si… di un paseo bastante largo

-bueno, es tarde será mejor que descansemos, te prepare este camastro que tenia.

-oh gracias, no debiste haberte molestado, el suelo hubiera estado bien.

-de nada, que descanses.

Marin se despidió y desapareció metiéndose a su propio cuarto, Ginebra se sentó en el camastro quitándose las botas y el chaleco, hacia calor aunque no tanto como en el día, la luz de las velas había disminuido y estaba por extinguirse, ella se recostó dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Marin fue la primera en ponerse de pie, cuando observo hacia el lugar donde Ginebra descansaba se dio cuenta que la joven aun dormía, decidió no despertarla y salio de la casa en busca del desayuno.

No muy lejos de ahí en una pequeña embarcación de una sola vela una joven mujer con un sombrero de color vino oscuro que ocultaba su recogido cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, casi siempre lo tenia recogido pues le molestaba que estorbara su visibilidad, vestía pantalón azul marino adornado con un cinto negro que tenia una hebilla de plata, botas negras y una blusa gris gastada sin mangas para poder dirigir sin problemas su amado bote bautizado "Sora", hacia mucho que no salía en el pues el huracán se lo había impedido, pero ahora que el sol brillaba y que ninguna nube cruzaba el cielo, era un hermoso día para navegar.

Cuando llego a tierra se puso su larga gabardina negra poco arriba de los tobillos que la protegía de cualquier tempestad inesperada colgándose transversalmente su espada, aunque sabia que no la necesitaría le gustaba llevarla consigo a todos lados. Tomo una cuerda y la sujeto al bote, una vez fijada dio un pequeño salto a la playa, camino hasta el árbol mas cercano y aseguro la embarcación para evitar que la marea se la llevara. Una vez bien sujeto camino para adentrarse a la selva.

En la casa de Marin, Ginebra se despertó frotándose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Marin? – la llamo, pero no hubo respuesta, sentándose sobre el camastro se puso sus botas y comenzó a buscar en la casa algo que pudiera desayunar.

De pronto escucho pasos que se acercaban pensó que seria Marin, pero al asomarse por la ventana noto que era otra mujer la examino con precaución y noto que estaba armada, no sabia quien era ni que quería, tomo un cuchillo gastado que había sobre la mesa y siguió observando a la desconocida que se seguía acercándose a la casa.

Ginebra se coloco detrás de la pared junto a la puerta sosteniendo fuertemente el cuchillo, la extraña mujer abrió la puerta y antes que pudiera entrar Ginebra salto impidiéndole el paso con el cuchillo amenazándola.

-¡alto! Que es lo que quieres! Identifícate! – La mujer de sombrero color vino saco su espada poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-¡quien demonios eres tu! Que haces en la casa de Marin! Eres una ladrona verdad?

-¿que? Claro que no!

En medio de la confusión ninguna de las dos se percato que Marin había regresado y estaba parada observando la escena.

-ahora veras... te enseñare a no… - dijo la mujer de la espada alzándola para atacar a Ginebra.

-Basta chicas porque pelean¿que no ven que pelear no resuelve nada? – dijo Marin tranquilamente con unos cuantos frutos en las manos.

-Sei, ella es Ginebra Lockland la encontré ayer en la selva, estaba perdida.

-¿Ginebra? – dijo Sei guardando su espada - ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Ginebra ella es Sei Clearwater, me salvo la vida una vez que caí al mar.

-así es… ¿puedes creer que la encontré en medio del océano? En pleno mar abierto nadando y sumergiéndose sin cesar… perdió el conocimiento así es que Sora y yo la salvamos.

-¿Sora? – pregunto a Sei

-su bote… vamos desayunemos traje fruta.

Las tres mujeres entraron a la pequeña casa para degustar el desayuno, mientras comían sus frutos Sei y Marin comenzaron a hablar.

-¿tuviste suerte¿Alguna noticia? - pregunto Marin

-lo siento… pero he preguntado a cuantos amigos y familiares tuvo… pero nadie sabe donde esta – Marin bajo la mirada y su pelo parecía lucir aun mas oscuro que antes.

-no puede ser… que voy a hacer…

-ya te dije que nosotras podemos ir a buscarlo, recorreremos los siete mares si es necesario – Sei trataba de animar a su amiga pero Marin había perdido la esperanza de encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba.

-es imposible Sei… me resignare a vivir sin el.

-perdona que me inmiscuya… pero no deberías ponerte así por un hombre… hay muchos allá afuera – dijo Ginebra poniendo una mano sobre le hombro de Marin.

-¡quien esta hablando de hombres! – renegó Sei – lo que Marin quiere es algo mucho mas valioso que un hombre… ella busca su espejo.

-¡Sei! – grito Marin

-diablos no debí de haber dicho eso…

-¿un espejo?... ¿te pones así por un espejo?

-¡no es cualquier espejo¡Ese espejo es su camino hacia la libertad!

-¡Sei!

-ouch! Perdón Marin…

-un espejo para tu libertad ¿Acaso lo robaste y si no lo devuelves iras a prisión?

-nada… olvídalo… será mejor que te acompañe al pueblo ahí veras que hacer – dijo Marin poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta donde tomo de un perchero improvisado un saco café oscuro aunque no tan largo como el de Sei

-lo siento no quise incomodarte – ella también se puso de pie y camino para salir de la casa.

-¿nos acompañas Sei?

-claro

Las tres comenzaron a caminar entre la selva en absoluto silencio, el cabello de Marin seguía completamente oscuro y ahora a diferencia del día anterior no había ni siquiera un reflejo rojizo.

-Marin… - dijo Ginebra para llamar su atención – se que no tienes porque hacerlo pues apenas me conoces pero… eso que quieres encontrar te pone así de triste? Es muy importante para ti?

-es mi vida…

-si quieres mi ayuda solo dímelo… yo… yo no tengo nada que hacer y seria una forma de agradecerte toda la hospitalidad que has tenido conmigo.

-gracias chica, pero no quiero envolverte en mi historia.

-de verdad… puedes confiar en mi.

Marin se detuvo y se quedo observando fijamente a los ojos de Ginebra, la analizo por largo rato e inevitablemente ella se sintió expuesta ante la mirada de la mujer de color verde azul.

-veo que tu corazón es honesto y leal… esta bien te lo diré pero no espero que me creas.

-¡Marin¿estas segura? – intervino rápidamente Sei – ¡jamás se lo has dicho a nadie mas que a mi! Que tal si te engaña!

-No Sei, al igual como vi en ti a alguien de confianza, también veo lo mismo en Gin.

-¿que pasa aquí? – pregunto confusa

-Gin… ¿crees en las sirenas?

---------------

¿Que les parece hasta este momento? haganme saber sus comentarios y una disculpa por los posibles errores ortograficos, trato de corregir, pero siempre se me pasan.


	3. Historias

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que les este gustando, lamento mucho que haya tardado tanto en poner un nuevo capitulo, pero tuve algunos problemas personales y además me puse a investigar un poco mas, pues no quería decir cosas que no tienen sentido, poco a poco se ira descubriendo de que se trata todo esto, ojala les guste le nuevo capitulo, ya saben estoy abierta a sus comentarios.

CAPITULO 3

"Historias"

Ginebra la miro atentamente buscando algún indicio de broma o mentira, sonrió un poco y bajo la cabeza.

-pues… he oído leyendas – dijo levantando la vista – lo clásico… hermosas mujeres de encantadora voz que hipnotizan a los marineros que pasan por sus territorios para matarlos, tienen cola de pescado y les gusta peinarse sobre una roca esperando al siguiente marinero… se me hacen algo malvadas.

-¿acaso yo luzco malvada? – dijo serenamente Marin.

Ginebra se quedo en absoluto silencio tratando de analizar las palabras de Marin, de inmediato bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas, si ella estaba insinuando que era una sirena ¿entonces donde estaba su cola?

-es cierto las sirenas tienen… bueno tenemos el mal habito de asesinar marineros, pero no lo hacemos con mala intención… ellos se lo buscan – Gin abrió la boca ante la confesión de Marin – son ellos que con su vocabulario vulgar y actos machistas nos hacen enojar… lo único que hacemos nosotras es defendernos.

-¡Aye! ¡¡Hombres, Se creen con derecho de hacer lo que se les viene en gana a las mujeres! – dijo enérgicamente Sei.

-no entiendo hacia donde quieres llegar…

-En uno de tantos barcos que nos llegaban a acosar – continuo Marin con la historia – venia un joven marinero… alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos grises… todas esperábamos que comenzara a alardear y comportara de manera ruin… pero no lo hizo, sus compañeros trataron como siempre de atraparnos, excepto el… se porto de una forma tan amable y tierna conmigo…

-no me digas… - interrumpió Ginebra.

-seeeee… se enamoro de el… - dijo Sei.

-grave error el que cometí…

-¿Por qué?

-éramos de mundos diferentes, no se nos tenia permitido mantener una relación… a menos que yo le diera a el lo mas valioso que tiene una sirena.

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste?

-mi espejo

-tu espejo… ¿eso es lo mas valioso que tiene una sirena? – dijo sarcásticamente Ginebra.

-no es solo un espejo, si una sirena llega a entregarle a un humano su espejo de nácar su cola se convierte en un par de piernas… se podría decir que se convierte en humana, aunque no completamente, ese espejo lo debe guardar en un lugar donde solo el conozca su paradero, pues si la sirena lo llegara a volver a ver el hechizo se rompería y entonces la sirena debería regresar al mar.

-entonces se lo diste… ¿Qué paso después, donde esta el ahora?

-Tiempo después que nos casamos me entere que el solo quería mi espejo porque había una leyenda absurda en la que según el espejo tenia poderes mágicos.

-¿entonces huyo con tu espejo?

-ja… claro que no, el espejo es solo un espejo de nácar y que simboliza la libertad de las sirenas, al entregárselo… es solo un espejo… el me trato de obligar a revelarle los misterios del espejo, pero el no me creyó lo que le dije… ese día se fue y no volví a verlo.

-llevándose consigo tu espejo… - dijo Ginebra.

-yo no quería aceptar lo que había hecho, así es que lo busque para tratar de arreglar las cosas diciéndole que el espejo no tenia los poderes, sino que era yo la que tenia los poderes mágicos… - Marin bajo mirada y su pelo comenzó a tener unos pequeños destellos rojizos – ¡estaba dispuesta a complacerlo en todos sus deseos! – dijo ella con un tono de voz mas fuerte – ¡¡pero cuando lo encontré, estaba con otra mujer… su primera y legitima esposa! – El cabello de Marin comenzó a cambiar a un tono rojo intenso y en su voz que hasta el momento sonaba serena ahora un claro hilo de ira se vislumbraba – el maldito me engaño y al no obtener lo que quería se le hizo muy fácil dejarme… así es que hice lo que mis hermanas y yo hacíamos a los marineros que atentaban contra nosotras.

-¿lo mataste?

-oh claro que si y de una manera que disfrute haciéndolo gritar, eso fue para mi una dulce melodía – los ojos de Marin se hicieron de un verde intenso que contrastaban con su rojo cabello.

Ginebra dio un paso atrás al ver el estado en que se encontraba Marin, Sei la tomo del brazo y con una mirada le indico que todo estaba bien.

-pero olvide algo muy importante… jamás le exigí me dijera la ubicación de mi espejo, lo mate y ahora no se donde esta el espejo que me dara la libertad de regresar al océano… cuando me percate de ello fue muy tarde y ahora estoy atrapada en tierra.

-después de eso Marin entro en una desesperación, nado hasta mar abierto tratando de regresar a su hogar, claro no pudo hacerlo y fue cuando la encontré moribunda – intervino Sei – al principio no quería hablar conmigo, solo se quedaba acostada todo el tiempo hasta que un día me contó su historia… por eso la llame Marin ya que hasta la fecha no me ha dicho su nombre verdadero.

Marin se había calmado y su pelo había regresado a su color habitual.

-es una historia muy triste… escucha… yo no tengo a donde ir, ni quien me espere yo puedo ayudarte a buscarlo.

-¿lo ves Marin? ¡Vayamos en busca de tu libertad!... ¡zarparemos y viviremos como piratas bebiendo ron y robando los barcos que pasen cerca para conseguir víveres! – Sei sonaba completamente emocionada.

-¡vamos Marin será una gran aventura!

-esta bien… ¿que es lo que haremos primero?

-Tortuga… - dijo Sei y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

A no muchas leguas de distancia el famoso barco pirata cruzaba el océano a gran velocidad rompiendo olas a su paso, en el timón el capitán Sparrow dirigía el barco con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su brújula.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos capitán? La tripulación se pone ansiosa cuando no saben a que rumbo nos dirigimos – pregunto Gibbs

-Primero… a Tortuga tenemos que reabastecernos y después… el destino nos dirá a donde ir.

-El destino o tu brújula Jack.

-al caso es lo mismo ¿o no? El destino dirige al mundo, mi brújula me lleva alrededor de ese mundo…

Gibbs dejo solo una vez mas a Jack que se ponía algo extraño cuando el ron comenzaba a escasear, sino se equivocaba estarían por llegar a Tortuga en un par de horas.

Mientras tanto Marin, Sei y Ginebra había llegado hasta Tortuga llevando consigo solo lo mas indispensable.

-¿Sei estas segura que aquí es el mejor lugar para empezar? – pregunto Marin mirando a su alrededor donde todas las personas estaban ebrias, sin importar que estuvieran fuera de la Taberna.

-¡Claro! Es el mejor lugar para iniciar la búsqueda de un tesoro.

Las tres mujeres siguieron caminando entre prostitutas y piratas ebrios, hasta que llegaron a la Taberna mas grande de Tortuga. Al entrar no se encontraron con un ambiente muy diferente al exterior salvo que ahí había música para ambientar el lugar.

-esto no huele nada bien… - dijo Ginebra tapándose la nariz con la mano por unos momentos.

-esperen en una mesa y pidan algo de beber yo iré a hacer algunos tratos… - Sei se separo de Marin y Ginebra, que se sintieron un poco intimidadas por los ebrios que las rodeaban.

Ambas se sentaron una mesa que estaba disponible y de inmediato un hombre de avanzada edad y aspecto desagradable les sirvió un par de bebidas.

-¿habías estado antes aquí? – le pregunto Ginebra a Marin que por su cara la respuesta era mas que obvia.

-no… yo trato de evitar venir aquí, Sei es la que siempre a tratado con este tipo de gente… su padre era un famoso pirata hasta que lo capturaron – decía Marin mientras observaba a Sei que hablaba con un grupo de hombres – su madre la crió en esta isla hasta que murió hace un par de años, desde entonces ha querido seguir los pasos de su padre.

-¿y lo ha logrado, por eso conoce a esta gente?

-conocer no es exactamente la palabra que ocuparía… En un mundo dirigido por hombres es muy difícil salir de lo establecido, incluso en el mundo de los piratas, con sus extrañas y tontas supersticiones acerca que es de mala suerte llevar a una mujer a bordo.

En ese momento un disturbio hizo que ambas dejaran de hablar y buscaran el origen de tal escándalo, cuando lograron localizarlo vieron que era Sei la que lo había ocasionado y se encontraba peleando con el hombre que minutos antes había estado hablando. Marin y Ginebra corrieron al ver semejante escena.

-¡te demostrare que soy tan buena como cualquier hombre! – grito Sei sacando su espada y comenzando una vez mas la pelea.

Las botellas de ron comenzaron a volar, puñetazos venían de cualquier lado, todos comenzaron a pelear unos contra otros. Marin y Ginebra trataban de involucrarse en la pelea pero hasta un par de prostitutas se les abalanzaron derribándolas, Ginebra la comenzó a golpear mientras la mujer la jalaba de los cabellos, con un certero golpe la dejo inconciente y busco a Marin que estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad y corrió en su ayuda, pero cuando llego Marin se la quito de encima, como si prostituta se hubiera desmayado o algo parecido.

-¿estas bien? – le pregunto ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-si

En ese momento la lucha pareció cesar y todos volvieron a sus asientos con una nueva botella de ron en mano, Marin y Ginebra vieron hacia donde estaba peleando Sei y se percataron que un charco de sangre estaba ya siendo limpiado por el personal de la taberna y ambas pensaron lo peor.

-idiota, pensó que me ganaría… - dijo una voz a sus espaldas – pero le di su merecido.

Ambas dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con Sei que estaba guardando su espada.

-¡Sei Estas bien! – dijo Marin con alivio.

-claro… estos tontos siempre subestiman a las mujeres… ¡¡estoy tan harta de ellos! Siempre quieren hacer lo que se les da la gana.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Ginebra.

-estaba negociando con ese estupido pirata para que nos uniéramos a su tripulación y así fuéramos en busca del espejo de Marin… pero solo aceptaría con una condición.

-¿Cuál era?

-quería que nos acostáramos las tres con el…

-hijo de… - dijo Ginebra guardando su palabras – ¡que fregados le pasa!

-por eso lo mate

-Nos hubieras dicho Sei – tercio Marin.

-no importa ha pagado con su vida hacer tal insinuación.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? – pregunto Ginebra.

-no lo se, pero ya encontraremos la forma de hallar el espejo de Marin

Ambas se habían sentado nuevamente en la mesa y estaba vez bebían el ron que les habían servido antes sin protestar, estaban en silencio tratando de idear algún plan, salir a buscar por el océano en el pequeño bote de Sei no era buena idea, podrían robar un barco pero aun así les haría falta tripulación. En ese momento un hombre de pelo largo, bandana roja atada a la cabeza y barba con dos pequeñas trenzas se sentó con un tarro de ron en mano en su misma mesa.

-Disculpen señoritas, pero no he podido evitar escuchar su conversación – dijo aquel hombre arrastrando las palabras que decía, posiblemente porque había bebido de mas – mi nombre es Jack Sparrow… Capitán Jack Sparrow del Perla Negra.

-que es lo que quieres… - dijo sin mucho animo Sei.

-pues he visto la increíble forma en que pelearon, cualquier hombre debería pensar dos veces en querer meterse con ustedes… y bueno… pues resulta que hay lugares libres en mi embarcación si gustan unirse.

-Capitán… Sparrow… - comenzó diciendo Ginebra.

-¿si querida?

-nosotras no estamos buscando navegar y comportarnos como simples piratas, estamos en busca de algo muy importante…

-¡aye! Eso también lo escuche… créanme que yo he ido en busca de las cosas mas extrañas que puedan imaginar.

Las tres mujeres se miraron en silencio comunicándose con la mirada para tratar de tomar una decisión.

-mi sentido femenino me dice que deben hablar a solas… - dijo parándose perdiendo un poco el equilibrio – si deciden unirse al Perla… serán bienvenidas – Jack se alejo de la mesa no sin antes girar sobre sus talones lo que lo hizo tambalearse – ¡Zarpamos mañana a primera hora!

-¿bueno que opinan? – pregunto Ginebra - ¿creen que sea alguna trampa?

-a mi da cierta desconfianza – dijo Marin seriamente.

-aye… Jack Sparrow jamás se ofrece a algo si en ese algo el no sale ganando algo para el… - Sei se quito el sombrero y se acomodo su cabello para que no le estorbara.

-¿lo conoces? – pregunto Ginebra.

-solo por su fama… dicen que logro escapar de una isla desierta con un par de tortugas, que lucho contra el kraken y salio ileso… según que hasta logro vencer al mismísimo Davy Jones…

-¿de verdad? – dijo Ginebra.

-leyendas… cuentos para niños, nadie puede vencer a Davy Jones, yo lo conozco muy bien – Marin se mostraba escéptica ante los comentarios de Sei.

-pueden creer lo que quieran pero Jack Sparrow a logrado burlar a la muerte en mas de una ocasión…

-eso nos da buena oportunidad de conseguir nuestro objetivo – menciono Ginebra.

-aye, Sparrow siempre consigue lo que quiere… aunque tampoco es digno de plena confianza.

-bueno, en ese caso podríamos acepar su oferta, cuidándonos siempre las espaldas… que opinan.

-esta bien.

-perfecto… zarparemos en el perla al amanecer.

Las mujeres celebraron que ya tenían un barco en el cual navegar así como un capitán hábil y aventurero aunque no digno de confianza, pero después de todo en el bajo mundo de los piratas no se podía ser muy exigente.

Alejado de aquella mesa Jack Sparrow observaba con detenimiento tratando de entender lo que las mujeres decían y habían decidido.

-Jack ¿crees que eso sea buena idea? – dijo Gibbs en voz baja – son mujeres y son tres… ¿recuerdas cuantos problemas dio Elizabeth cuando iba a bordo del perla?

-Elizabeth es una muchacha tonta y caprichosa… no es como ellas.

-no entiendo que quieres ganar con todo esto.

-Ese trío oculta algo… mira la joven con el cabello largo y oscuro… estoy seguro que la he visto en otro lado, jamás olvido un rostro, la que tiene piel pálida y cabello corto, es muy extraña, ¿observaste la forma en que peleaba? Y por ultimo… la del sombrero, mato a uno de los piratas mas bravos de Tortuga ella sola… ¿sabes quien es ella? – Gibbs negó con la cabeza – es hija de Howell Davis…

-¿de verdad?

-claro… su madre la alejo de el para que no siguiera sus pasos, por eso la trajo hasta estas tierras… pero la sangre pirata corre por sus venas.

-¿Qué tienes planeado Jack?

-¡primero! Abastece al perla con ron y víveres… algo me dice que tendremos un largo e interesante viaje… ¡segundo! Despide, deshazte, mata, encierra o lo que sea necesario a la mitad de la tripulación…

-¡pero capitán!

-¡has lo que te digo! Entre menos seamos mayor será la parte del botín para cada uno y ¡tercero! Eso solo me corresponde a mi… ganarme la confianza de las tres – Gibbs casi se ahoga con el ron que estaba tomando a lo que Jack lo miro con disgusto – ganándome su confianza podré hacer un trato que nos convenga a todos.

-Jack… cada día estas mas chiflado, porque siempre quieres hacer las cosas por el camino difícil… porque no simplemente saqueamos, matamos y robamos como los demás piratas.

-porque el camino mas fácil no siempre es el mas provechoso y lleno de riquezas…

Gibbs no dijo nada tomo el ultimo sorbo de ron y salio de la taberna para hacer los deberes que Jack le había encargado.

-¿Dónde te he visto misteriosa mujer de cabello oscuro… donde? – se dijo a si mismo Jack mirando discretamente a Marin.


	4. Hacia Una Nueva Aventura

_Gracias por sus reviews… Fanny metiste la pata pero pues ya ni modo, Nuria tu comentario hace que eleves mi ego a la estratosfera… Nako gracias por ayudarme cuando tengo dudas de lo que sea mientras escribo… Ainy esto jamás será un JackxElizabeth pero gracias por leer…Mari, Kasehime, Vicky y todos los demás que leen pero que no dejan review, gracias por su apoyo, ojala les guste el nuevo capitulo._

CAPITULO 4

"Hacia una nueva aventura"

Las mujeres alquilaron una habitación en una posada que se encontraba alejada del centro de Tortuga querían estar lejos de cualquier bullicio que pudiera haber, esa seria la ultima noche de paz y tranquilidad que tendrían en los siguientes días.

-pues no es lo mejor… - dijo Ginebra mirando con desagrado el lugar donde pasaría la noche.

-será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, dudo mucho que el barco de Sparrow tenga mas comodidades que esto.

Había tres camas individuales, extraño en un lugar así pues normalmente esos lugares solo se ocupaban en una cosa y no era precisamente para dormir.

-tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… - dijo Marin sentándose en una de las tres camas – Jack… se me hizo familiar.

-no lo creo… seguro lo confundes, todos los piratas son iguales, groseros, mal olientes, creídos… - decía Sei mientras se quitaba su gabardina y las botas.

-¿Sei puedo preguntarte algo? – interrumpió Gin.

-adelante.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a lo hombres?

-no los odio… es solo… solo que se me hace una injusticia que ellos puedan hacer lo que quieran, pero a las mujeres no se les permita hacer nada, he tratado los últimos años en convertirme en una pirata famosa como lo fue mi padre, el a los 20 años tenia ya su propio barco y una tripulación que lo respetaba y admiraba… yo aun no logro ni siquiera subirme a un barco pirata.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, las palabras de Sei habían dejado un incomodo silencio en la habitación.

-pues mañana será tu primer gran paso – le dijo Marin acostándose en la mullida cama.

Tanto Marin como Sei apagaron la vela que había junto a sus camas dejando la habitación casi a oscuras excepto por la luz de Ginebra que aun continuaba encendida.

-¿no vas a dormir? – pregunto Sei

-si en un momento… - dijo Gin tomando con una mano el silbato que pendía de su cuello, bajo la mirada donde observo la letra A en forma de cabeza la de pájaro.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? – Marin se incorporo un poco para observarla mejor.

-es… es un obsequio…

-¿ah si? – Sei se incluyo también a la platica - ¿Quién te lo dio?

-una persona a la que quiero mucho…

-creí que habías dicho que no tenias a nadie – dijo confusa Marin.

-no quiero hablar sobre esto… - Gin apago su vela y acostó dando la espalda a las dos mujeres que se miraron en la oscuridad y negaron con los hombros el porque Ginebra se había puesto de ese modo.

Faltaba menos de una hora para el amanecer y las tres mujeres estaban ya caminando en el muelle donde el Perla estaba amarrado, había mucho movimiento a su alrededor, los hombres subían cajas de todo tamaño.

-miren nada mas lo que la mañana ha traído consigo – dijo Jack bajando del barco con una sonrisa en el rostro – veo que se decidieron a viajar en el Perla.

-¡Capitán! Todo esta listo, podemos zarpar cuando usted diga – dijo un chico parándose al lado de las mujeres.

-¡En ese caso hay que aprovechar la brisa matutina¡todos a cubierta, icen las velas, levanten anclas, liberen el timón, sujeten los cañones! Llevemos esta preciosidad a donde pertenece… señoritas, pasen y bienvenidas el Perla Negra – les indico Jack con una mano para que las tres subieran a bordo.

Ninguna de ellas había dicho una palabra desde que llegaron, haciendo caso a las palabras de Jack y subieron a cubierta. Arriba había gran movimiento la tripulación estaba alistando todo y en pocos minutos el perla comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia mar abierto. Jack en ese tiempo estuvo ordenando a sus hombres, cuando todo estuvo listo, dejando el timón a uno de sus subordinados y se dirigió a las mujeres que habían aguardado en la popa a que todo el movimiento pasara.

-bueno… díganme ¿en busca de que espejo tan preciado vamos? – dijo Jack mientras ponía una mano sobre su espada.

-¿porque aceptaste ayudarnos Sparrow? – dijo Sei mirándolo directamente.

-simple… prefiero tenerlas de mi lado a tener que enfrentarme con ustedes en mar abierto.

-no tiene sentido lo que dices… - dijo Ginebra.

-oye… te vi pelear en Tortuga, donde fue que lo aprendiste… alguno de tus movimientos se notaban algo militarizados, pero es imposible que hayas aprendido ahí… las fuerzas militares de Gran Bretaña no tienen tanto potencial como tu… - dijo señalándola con su dedo que tenia un gran anillo plateado y una hermosa piedra verde – ¡pero antes! Es poco común… pero no se cuales son sus nombres…

-mi nombre es Sei Clearwater…

-¡lo sabia! Eres hija de Howell Davis…

-¿tu conociste a mi padre?

-así es… - Jack guardo silencio por un momento como si estuviera recordando algo – extraño… siento que esto ya lo había dicho antes… ¡oh si! – dijo en voz baja cuando recordó que una vez tuvo una conversación parecida con su amigo Will Turner.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-hace mucho tiempo… creo que fue después que tu madre te apartara de el… ¿sabes una cosa?... el te quería mucho y jamás paraba de decir que tu serias la primera mujer pirata que dominara los mares… tal como el lo hizo en su momento.

-¿de verdad?

-así es linda… yo creo que tu padre estaría orgulloso que zarparas en busca de tu primer tesoro… - Sei se dio la vuelta para evitar que los presentes notaran que sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas.

-¿y tu eres…?

-Ginebra Lockland.

-¡Ginebra¿De verdad¿Puedo probarte y comprobar si eres ginebra autentica y de calidad? – dijo Jack con una sonrisa, esperando que todos reirán de su chiste – ¿ok… no fue gracioso verdad?

-todos lo marineros son iguales – dijo con desprecio Marin

-¿es que todas ustedes tienen algún problema con los hombres?... necesitan conseguirse unos novios… oh… acaso ustedes son… les gusta… - dijo Jack mirándolas turnadamente – vaya, que desperdicio tan lindas… es una verdadera lastima…

-¡suficiente! – Ginebra se abalanzo sobre el aplicando una llave tirándolo al suelo donde su cuerpo hizo un seco golpe al golpear contra la madera del barco.

-¡esta bien¡Ya entendí! – dijo Jack parándose de pie tratando de controlar su equilibrio – ¡que carácter¡Fue solo una broma!

-¡te mereces eso y mas! – dijo con el cabello algo rojizo, Sei que se había dado la vuelta al escuchar el golpe de Jack se percato que Marin se estaba enojando.

-amor… estas entre piratas, será mejor que te acostumbres a comentarios así… - Jack miro con atención como el cabello de Marin seguía intensificándose, con cuidado dio un paso atrás y comprobó si tenia en su lugar la espada – tal vez yo no diga cosas que te molesten, pero los demás ten por seguro que lo harán.

-Marin cálmate por favor… - le dijo Sei tomándola del brazo.

-Insolente humano… te enseñare lo que es el respeto… - sus ojos se tornaron con un resplandor verdusco.

-¡No Marin espera¡Tu espejo, recuerda tu espejo! – le dijo Gin.

Jack se mantenía en alerta ante cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera suceder mientras no perdía de vista a Marin que estaba siendo calmada por sus amigas. Poco a poco el color de su cabello regreso a ser de un tono oscuro y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre? – pregunto Jack aun con la mano en la espada.

-su nombre es Marin – respondió Sei despectivamente.

-no, me refiero a su nombre verdadero… Marin no puede ser su nombre.

Ginebra y Sei miraron a Jack ¿acaso el había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Marin?

-ya se porque te me hacías tan familiar… yo pensaba que te conocía, pero me equivoque… a quienes conozco son a tus hermanas… eres una sirena… con piernas pero no por eso eres menos peligrosa…

Las tres mujeres estaban sorprendidas ante la increíble perspicacia de Jack, nunca nadie antes había sabido la verdad con tan solo verla hasta ese día.

-¿Cómo demonios lo supiste? – pregunto Sei.

-Todas la sirenas tienen las mismas características… altas, hermosas, cabello rojo fuego, ojos verdes, piel dorada… lo que no entiendo porque es que tu cabello esta oscuro… algo horrible te debieron haber hecho para que perdiera su color y brillo.

Jack dejo de agarrar la espada, pues sintió que la situación estaba bajo control.

-no te preocupes… aquí nadie te molestara… ¿porque es eso lo que mas molesta a las sirenas no es así? Ser hostigadas por barbajanes.

Jack las dejo solas bajando a la cubierta inferior donde se encontró con su primer oficial Gibbs.

-¿Qué tal te fue Jack?

-pues… a parte de recibir un terrible golpe de Ginebra, y que casi me mata la sirena… me fue bastante bien.

-¿sirena?

-si… cuidado y digas algo o estaremos en peligro…

-¿ya tenemos un rumbo?

-ah… no, baja la velocidad y vigilen a los alrededores buscando barcos… necesito tiempo en lo que averiguo mas sobre ellas… si encuentran algún barco avísame para atacar.

-aye capitán.

Arriba en cubierta Sei, Marin y Ginebra hablaban cual seria la forma mas sencilla de encontrar el espejo.

-tal vez visitando los lugares que el acostumbraba visitar… - sugirió Gin.

-es imposible saber que lugares visitó – decía Sei caminando de un lado a otro.

-lo sabia… esto es buscar una aguja en un pajar… - dijo Marin llevándose la manos al rostro.

En ese momento Jack Sparrow apareció con su característico andar hasta llegar junto a ellas.

-¿bueno eso es un problema saben¿Cómo vamos a buscar algo si no sabemos en donde pudo haber estado ese algo? mas sin embargo yo tengo algo que nos podría ayudar a encontrar ese algo

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? – dijo completamente confusa Ginebra.

-queridas… haber deben explicarme porque ese algo es tan importante para Marin…

Marin comenzó a contarle la tragedia por la que paso, hubo momentos en que su cabello se volvía a encender y Jack daba un paso atrás. Al final de la historia Jack tenia una pequeña risa en el rostro.

-que idiota creería que el espejo tenia poderes… todo el mundo sabe que la que tiene poderes son ustedes… tanto poder que si te comiera podría ser inmortal…

Sei saco su espada amenazando a Jack que se sorprendió al ver el filo de esta tan cerca de su rostro.

-tranquila… no me la voy a comer el pescado me causa indigestión…

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de las sirenas? – pregunto Marin.

-digamos que tengo cierto encanto para las sirenas… tengo unas amigas sirenas que conocí hace mucho tiempo… ellas me dijeron todo – dijo Jack orgullosamente – por cierto Sei tu espada esta terriblemente dañada lo mejor será que te de una en mejores condiciones…

Jack tomo la brújula de su cinturón y la abrió mostrándosela a las presentes, quienes la miraron confusas pues la flecha indicadora daba vueltas en circulo rápidamente.

-¿lo que mas quieres en este mundo es recuperar tu espejo no es así? – comenzó diciendo Jack.

-si

-bueno… pues esta brújula te va a llevar hasta el – Marin trato de agarrar la brújula pero Jack la cerro rápidamente y quito de su alcance – puedes usarla a cambio de una pequeña… pequeñísima e insignificante cosa…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡BARCO A LA VISTA! – grito el vigilante del mastil principal. Jack volvió a poner en su lugar la brújula mientras un pirata con una guacamaya en el hombro le daba un telescopio.

Jack enfoco la embarcación que se dirigía de frente al perla en busca de la bandera que le ayudara a saber acerca de su identidad, pero no encontró ninguna, eso era sinónimo de problemas, pues era muy probable que fueran piratas.

-¡Gibbs!

-¿si capitán? – llego corriendo algo sofocado.

-estén alertas, alisten los cañones y preparen las armas, si se nos acercan pelearemos.

-¿pelear quienes son?

-perros de mar… igual que nosotros… - dijo Jack regresando al lado de las chicas.

-oh cielos…

Gibbs bajo a la cubierta principal para ordenar a los escasos hombres que habían que se prepararan para una posible lucha. Si la situación llegaba a ese extremo estarían en problemas, pues Jack había ordenado que solo fueran los hombres clave y lo mas seguro era que el otro barco estuviera lleno de piratas.

-chicas… les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala… la buena es que Sei podría estar a punto de tener su primer encuentro pirata… la mala… es que si eso sucede todas deberán pelear pues… andamos algo escasos de personal ¿Qué les parece?

-mi espada atravesara cualquier cosa que se oponga en mi camino… - dijo empuñando su espada.

-no con esa espada… vamos síganme

Jack las llevo escaleras abajo hasta la bodega donde guardaban todas la municiones, busco en unas cajas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared del barco.

-¡aja! Aquí están… estas las robamos en el ultimo barco real que asaltamos, pensaba canjearlas por unas buenas cajas de ron… pero en este momento serán mas útiles en su manos.

Jack entrego a cada una de ellas una espada de mango plateado, las cuales amarraron de inmediato a su cintura, eran unas espadas realmente bien trabajadas y hermosas.

-¿prefieren mosquete o pistola? – Sei saco su propia pistola mostrándola a Jack.

-ou… ya veo…¿ y ustedes?... les daré pistola son mas útiles.

Jack entrego una arma de fuego a Marin y otra mas a Ginebra que las examinaron rápidamente.

-umm, tengo una duda… ¿las sirenas saben pelear con espada? – pregunto Jack antes de subir a cubierta.

-yo le enseñe algunos trucos… - dijo Sei orgullosamente, que se vio interrumpida por Gibbs que bajo gritando.

-¡Jack! Han elevado su bandera ¡son piratas!

-Bueno es hora de saber si tuvo una buena maestra.

Jack subió corriendo mientras gritaba y daba ordenes dejándolas solas en la bodega.

-¿bueno… listas? – dijo Sei con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, eso era lo que había deseado toda su vida.

-adelante… hagámoslos pedazos… - dijo Marin confiando en lo que su amiga le había enseñado.

-¿es este un buen momento para decir que jamás he peleado con espada? – dijo Ginebra.

-siempre es un buen momento para aprender – le dijo Sei.

En el exterior del barco se comenzaban a escuchar los gritos de lucha de los hombres de ambos barcos, Sei y Marin comenzaron a subir las escaleras mientras Ginebra miraba a su alrededor nerviosa tratando de encontrar algo que se acomodara mejor a ella.

-¡vamos Gin! – le grito Sei.

El ruido del disparar de los cañones anuncio el comienzo de la pelea, el perla se sacudió con fuerza al recibir los impactos, las tres subieron a cubierta donde los piratas del barco enemigo ya estaban abordando usando cuerdas y puentes improvisados con tablas.

-¡No duden en pelear, no duden en matar, pues la sangre del enemigo solo se debe derramar! – gritaba Gibbs cuando las tres se pusieron en guardia.

Con un grito de Sei comenzaron a pelear con cualquier pirata enemigo que se pusiera enfrente, el ruido del blandir de las espadas y el trueno de las armas de fuego así como el olor a pólvora inundaba el ambiente.

Jack miraba ocasionalmente a las tres mujeres que estaban peleando por no perder el control del Perla Negra, Sei cortaba gargantas, enterraba la espada y mataba a gran cantidad de piratas que se enfrentaban a ella, Marin por su parte peleaba hábilmente, no tanto como Sei, pero aun así mataba a su contrincante, su cabello estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos brillaban con su color natural, ocasionalmente ella se acercaba al oído de su enemigo y este caía desplomado sin vida a los pies de ella, lo que le hacia preguntarse a Jack que era lo que les hacia. Pero cuando su vista localizo a Gin, noto que estaba teniendo problemas con la espada.

-¡Ginebra que sucede¡Mátalos! – le grito Jack a la distancia.

Durante los primeros minutos la tripulación del Perla parecía ir ganando, pero después el cansancio se hizo presente y la diferencia de numero de combatientes empezaba a ser notoria.

-Sei… - dijo Marin sofocada poniéndose a espaldas de esta – son demasiados, no podremos con todos.

-hay que intentar… no hemos llegado hasta acá para que un barco pirata nos gane.

Ambas tomaron aire y siguieron con la pelea. Mientras tanto Ginebra estaba peleando con un pirata mucho mas alto y fuerte que ella, en un hábil y tramposo movimiento de el, Gin perdió su espada.

-¡Oh! La niña perdió su juguete… -dijo burlonamente el pirata alzando la espada para dar el letal golpe.

Ginebra rodó a un lado lanzándose a la cubierta del barco, el pirata se dio la vuelta rápidamente y alzo la espada, esta vez Ginebra parecía no tener escapatoria, no sabia que hacer, estaba acorralada la muerte le parecía inminente.

En ese momento se escucho un silbido en el cielo parecido a una águila, Ginebra alzo la mirada y sonrió al ver a una gran ave de colores azules, púrpuras, rojos y anaranjados volando alrededor de los barcos.

-¡Aeris! – le grito Ginebra

-¿pero que demonios? – dijo Jack al ver al animal.

El ave voló directamente hacia Ginebra dejando caer al lado de ella una daga plateada, el pirata que la había amenazado se distrajo un momento el cual ella aprovecho para derribarlo de una patada y clavar la daga en el pecho del pirata.

Hasta ese momento la tripulación del Perla Negra iba perdiendo, pero con la aparición de aquella extraña ave, todo estaba por cambiar.


	5. Colores en el Cielo

_Bueno una vez gracias por sus reviews y en especial gracias a Nako que es mi editora y me dice si se me paso algún error ortográfico porque yo soy mala para eso jejeje. _

_También quiero que sepan que me tarde mucho en subir este nuevo capitulo porque yo soy un ente musical, sin música no puedo escribir y me di cuenta que no tenia música que me ayudara a escribir, así es que me tarde varios días en encontrar canciones acordes para escribir un fic de piratas, pero ahora que la tengo me siento mucho mas cómoda escribiendo ¿extraño no? Pero así es mi proceso creativo no puedo evitarlo._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CAPITULO 5

"Colores en el cielo"

La pelea parecía no tener fin entre los barcos piratas, pero la inesperada intervención de un ave empezaba a cambiar la situación. Aeris como Ginebra le había llamado, volaba alrededor de los barcos, sin embargo cuando veía la oportunidad descendía en picada atacando a los piratas enemigos tirándolos por la borda o distrayéndolos para que tripulantes del perla terminaran con ellos.

Ahora con la daga que Aeris le había arrojado a Ginebra se desenvolvía mejor en la batalla, bastaban un par de movimientos para que eliminara a sus enemigos con facilidad.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos¡Esto parece historia de nunca acabar! – dijo Ginebra cuando llego al lado de Sei.

-¡lo se son del temido Drakkar! – dijo mientras clavaba su espada en el pecho de un enemigo – ¡veo que la daga te acomodo mejor!

-¡mucho mejor!

-¡tengo una idea! – dijo ella corriendo hacia las escaleras donde estaban las bodegas - ¡dile a Jack que aleje a toda la tripulación del Drakkar, después busca a Marin y reúnanse conmigo en el nivel de cañones!

Sei bajo de cubierta dejando a Ginebra confusa, busco a Jack entre la multitud localizándolo cerca del timón. Se abrió paso empujando piratas y clavando la daga en sus gargantas, hasta lograr llegar al lado del capitán.

-¡Jack dice Sei que alejes a tus hombres del barco!

-¡vaya mucho mejor con tu cuchillo¿aye?

-¡has lo que te digo!

Ginebra se alejo de su lado para buscar a Marin que estaba peleando al lado opuesto del barco, matando todo lo que se interponía a su paso, llego hasta la mujer de cabello rojo cortando la garganta de un hombre que iba a atacar a Marin por la espalda.

-¡sígueme! – le grito y ambas bajaron a donde estaban los cañones que estaban siendo alineados para dar en puntos estratégicos al barco enemigo que estaba a corta distancia. En cuanto Sei las observo les dio a cada una de ellas un barril de pólvora.

-pongan uno en la proa y otro en la popa, dispararemos los cañones ustedes deben quedarse en su lugar, después de oír los disparos hagan un camino de pólvora lo suficientemente largo para que les de tiempo salir del barco, no deben tardar o morirán.

El plan de Sei no permitía fallos, era arriesgado pero si salía bien podrían ponerle fin a la pelea. Marin y Ginebra asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la bodega cargando el barril de pólvora, cada una tomo su camino y usando las mismas tablas y sogas que el enemigo había usado para abordarlas se colaron hasta los puntos que Sei les había indicado.

Los disparos de los cañones retumbaron en las paredes del barco en que ellas se encontraban, poco después un silencio las envolvió, era señal para hacer volar en mil pedazos de una vez por todas el Drakkar.

Ambas pusieron un camino de pólvora lo suficientemente largo para salir con tiempo. Ginebra estaba a punto de prender la pólvora cuando Marin llego hasta ella corriendo.

-¡no espera¡no lo hagas!

-¡que pasa!

-hay dos personas que necesitan ayuda están encerradas en la prisión del barco

-¿Qué?

Las dos mujeres bajaron matando a los pocos piratas que se habían quedado a resguardar a los prisioneros.

-¡auxilio! Por favor nos tienen secuestrados… - dijo un hombre joven con cabello largo y ojos cafés

-¡tienen que sacarnos de aquí¡Nos quieren para pedir recompensa a la corona! – grito la joven mujer de cabello rubio con vestido de lujo.

-ah no, no tenemos y si te pones así te podemos dejar aquí – le dijo Ginebra

-¡por favor sáquenos! – insistió el joven.

-¿Cómo ves Marin los sacamos? – pregunto Ginebra.

-no son de la tripulación y parecen importantes, podríamos llevarlos y que Jack decida.

-¿Jack, Jack Sparrow? – dijo la mujer aferrada a los barrotes - ¡sáquenos inmediatamente!

-si la sacas ponle un trapo en la boca, su voz me fastidia – dijo con desprecio Ginebra ante la actitud de ella.

Antes de sacarlos les pusieron un par de grilletes y amordazaron con un trozo de tela que encontraron en el piso. Los dos prisioneros salieron escoltados por Marin y Ginebra quienes antes de abandonar el barco prendieron la pólvora.

-¡corran! – grito Ginebra y abordaron rápidamente el perla negra justo antes que el barco enemigo explotara en pedazos perdiéndose en lo profundo del mar.

Con el barco destruido los enemigos tuvieron que rendirse, algunos aun siguieron peleando pero fueron muertos con las espadas de la tripulación del perla. El resto fue llevado al calabozo. Los rescatados no tenían mejor suerte que en el barco anterior, pues seguían amordazados y encadenados a un mástil del perla.

Todo volvía a la calma poco a poco, aunque el resultado había sido devastador, la cubierta del perla negra estaba manchada con sangre derramada y cuerpos inertes estorbaban al caminar.

-¡señores… hemos vencido! – grito Jack que fue vitoreado por los tripulantes que quedaron con vida – todo gracias a Sei que actuó como una verdadera pirata.

-¡Jack! Estos dos estaban prisioneros a bordo del Drakkar… parecen importantes ¿Qué opinas?

Los dos prisioneros estaban arrodillados dándole la espalda a Jack, el se acerco mirándolos curiosamente con su tambaleante caminar.

-¡marineros¡A limpiar la cubierta! No quiero manchas en mi barco… - ordeno antes de continuar examinando a los dos jóvenes, cuando los rodeo y vio sus rostros dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás - ¿es que no pueden estar apartados ni un viaje de mi¡¿Qué demonios hacían en el Drakkar¡Ey! Gin, quítales las mordazas

Ginebra les retiro los trozos de tela de sus bocas no muy gustosa.

-que bueno que hayas sido tu el que pasaba por aquí – le dijo el joven.

-¡Jack quítanos estos! – dijo la muchacha moviendo los grilletes.

Marin miro a Jack en busca de su aprobación que al encontrarla comenzó a retirarle los grilletes que mantenían sujetos a los prisioneros.

-bueno… escucho su explicación – les dijo Jack

-íbamos rumbo a Inglaterra, el rey había solicitado la presencia de un representante y el gobernador Swann envió a Elizabeth – dijo el joven mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

-pero esos malditos piratas destruyeron nuestro barco y nos capturaron.

-ya veo… en ese caso… bienvenidos nuevamente al perla… solo que Will… por favor contrólala esta vez ¿si? – dijo Jack caminando en dirección a Marin quien platicaba con sus dos amigas.

-bien lindas… ¿en que nos habíamos quedado? Oh si… tu espejo… como te decía, yo te puedo prestar mi brújula a cambio de…

-¡Jack! – le grito la mujer de vestido.

-me va a volver loco si sigue llamándome así… discúlpenme un momento… - Jack regreso donde estaban los nuevos tripulantes.

Marin, Sei y Ginebra se miraban confusas pues no tenían idea de lo que ocurría y el porque Jack los había liberado tan rápidamente.

-esa no me cae nada bien… - dijo Sei cruzando los brazos, mientras observaban como parecía que estaban debatiendo.

-ya somos dos… - dijo también Marin.

-no se como Jack puede conocerla…

En ese momento una vez mas escucharon el sonido de Aeris que desapareció a gran velocidad dejando una estela de colores en el cielo.

-¿de donde salio eso Ginebra? – le pregunto Sei.

-parece un fénix… pero no lo es ¿verdad? – pregunto Marin.

-no, no lo es

-¿entonces?

-es un regalo que me hizo alguien… - dijo Ginebra mirando hacia la estela de colores que el ave había dejado – creo que no será la primera vez que lo veamos…

-no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices… esa daga te la dio el ave. – Marin miro la arma que Ginebra había guardado en el cinturón.

-se llama Aeris y es un ave guardiana… por eso me arrojo la daga.

-donde lo conseguiste yo quiero un pájaro así…- Sei tomo la daga del cinturón de Gin y la examino – tiene una M… ¿sabes por que?

-no… supongo que la debió haber robado a alguien…

Las tres continuaban hablando de Aeris cuando la joven de pelo rubio se acerco hasta ellas con una actitud desafiante.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Marin? – las tres mujeres interrumpieron su conversación al verla junto a ellas.

-que quieres – dijo Sei

-Jack dice que están en busca de un dichoso espejo, el punto es que necesitamos regresar a Port Royal es urgente.

-también lo es el espejo de Marin – intervino Ginebra.

-esto es un asunto real y tiene prioridad

Todas guardaron silencio un momento y soltaron una carcajada que sorprendió a la joven rubia.

-lo siento princesita, pero no vamos a ningún lado hasta no tener el espejo de Marin – le dijo Sei.

-no sabes cuanto lamento no poder regresarlos a Port Royal – dijo Jack acercándose – será mejor que se conozcan porque el viaje puede ser largo… Elizabeth ellas son Sei, Ginebra y Marin… chicas ellos son Elizabeth y William Turner.

-Swann… aun no nos casamos…

-¡aun no!... bueno como sea… - Jack camino hacia el timón seguido por las tres mujeres dejando a Elizabeth sola.

-como te estaba diciendo Marin… te presto mi brújula a cambio de que me concedas un deseo...

-¿un deseo? – repitió ella

-aye, yo se que las sirenas pueden conceder deseos… solo eso te pido y haré lo necesario para recuperar tu espejo

-¿Qué clase de deseo pedirás?

-umm no lo se, aun no lo he pensado… - Sei le regreso la daga a Ginebra quien miraba con atención a Marin en espera de la respuesta – por cierto Ginebra… ¿de donde salio tu pajarraco pacheco?

-se llama Aeris y es mi ave guardiana – le contesto molesta.

-esta bien… te concederé tu deseo…

-así me gusta preciosa, tu cooperas yo coopero y todos ganamos… ahora – Jack dejo el timón y camino unos pasos hacia el barandal que dividía la parte superior de la cubierta – ¡Señor Gibbs! Mas vale que tenga todo listo para hoy en la noche… ¡porque en el perla habrá fiesta!

Los piratas que se encontraban fregando la cubierta, arrojando al mar lo cadáveres y reparando los daños causados gritaron vitoreando el anuncio de Jack.

-¡fiesta¿Por qué? – pregunto Sei.

-ganamos una batalla es motivo suficiente para celebrar ¿no crees?... pero primero – Jack tomo la brújula de su cinturón y la puso en las manos de Marin – lo único que tienes que hacer es abrirla y aquello que mas deseas será señalado por la brújula.

Marin cerro los ojos unos instantes y abrió la brújula, la punta indicadora dio un par de vueltas hasta que paro señalando hacia el oeste.

-¿Cuándo partiremos? – pregunto Sei

-primero el barco debe ser reparado en su totalidad, esta noche tendremos la fiesta, así es que para mañana podríamos empezar a tomar el curso.

Todo parecía indicar que el perla no se iba a mover de ese lugar hasta el día siguiente, los marinos arrojaron el ancla y se prepararon para pasar la noche en mar abierto. Antes de que el sol desapareciera en el horizonte las velas del perla habían sido reparadas y estaban siendo recogidas, la cubierta del barco estaba prácticamente limpia y algunos piratas estaban subiendo de la bodega docenas de cajas de botellas de ron así como algunos barriles de cerveza.

-debimos haber zarpado hace horas… pero estos malditos piratas, siempre tiene que haber ron de por medio – dijo molesta Elizabeth apoyada en el borde de estribor del perla.

-debemos agradecer que estamos a salvo.

-¿a salvo Will? Una vez mas estamos en un barco pirata ¿recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí? – dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas – el kraken por poco nos come, navegamos hasta aguas hechizadas donde casi morimos y todo por Jack Sparrow, siempre es por Jack Sparrow.

-tienes razón siempre es por el, pero siempre salimos librados – le dijo el con voz tranquila.

-Will… llevamos meses posponiendo la boda porque siempre se nos atraviesan asuntos como este…

-¡chicos! – les dijo Jack llegando a su lado – ya saben de la fiesta de esta noche ¿aye? No se la pueden perder.

-como podríamos faltar… - dijo Will con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-no lo se… tal vez tu y tu doncella querían irse a dormir temprano… relajarse un poco y tener algo de acción solo entre ustedes…

-¡como te atreves a hablarnos así! – reclamo Elizabeth

-no me digan que aun no… - dijo Jack señalándolos – ¿nada?... que aburridos… bueno Will solo no la dejes beber mucho ron… ya que suele hacer cosas locas… como quemar el ron.

Jack se alejo de ellos para supervisar que todo estuviera listo para la fiesta que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-piratas… - dijo Elizabeth visiblemente enojada – no sabes cuanto me desagradan.

-pero no te desagrado Jack cuando lo besaste ¿verdad?

-oh, no Will no empecemos otra vez con lo mismo… acordamos que lo olvidaríamos…

Will guardo silencio, en su mente aun estaba fresca la imagen de ellos dos besándose, aunque ella le había tratado de explicar que todo había sido para salvarlos a ambos, no podía olvidar el hecho que lo había besado y no un simple beso, pues ese estaba cargado de pasión y lujuria, eso fue lo que pudo observar. Aquel acto había puesto en duda lo que el sentía por Elizabeth, pues por un lado lo había besado con deseo y por otro, ese acto había sido un signo de cobardía, era claro que el kraken iba tras Jack, pero tal vez sino lo hubiera besado, no habrían tenido que salir en una aventura mas peligrosa y tal vez para ahora ya estarían casados, pero las cosas pasan por una razón y el destino estaba tratando de decirle algo.

-como quieras… - le dijo dándole la espalda mirando el ocaso que estaba frente a ellos.

-me fastidias cuando te pones así… iré a buscar ropa mas cómoda, solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí.

En un barco no se puede tener una conversación privada pues seguramente la mitad de la tripulación se habrá enterado cuando finaliza la discusión.

-¿Qué mal lo de aquellos no? – dijo Ginebra enrollando una cuerda.

-seguro el se lo busco – comento Marin ayudando a Ginebra.

-pues ella no se ve muy santa – dijo Sei arrojando por la borda el ultimo cadáver al mar.

De pronto fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de los hombres que subían a cubierta con botellas de ron en la mano y por sus voces se podría decir que no era el primer trago que daban. Jack salio de su camarote con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro y tomo una botella que los hombres le ofrecían. Al parecer la fiesta había comenzado.

Las botellas de ron se repartieron a toda la tripulación y una gran charola de comida fue servida entrada la noche, todos estaban bebiendo sin parar ahora todos tenían el mismo caminar que Jack, inclusive Will que parecía ser el mas reservado de todos estaba con el rostro encendido y sonriendo por cualquier tontería platicando con Cotton, Gibbs y la demás tripulación que ya conocía, se veía que se la estaba pasando en grande.

Sei, Marin y Ginebra se habían unido a la celebración y el ron circulaba por sus venas, se sentían completamente a gusto incluso el cabello de Marin estaba rojizo.

-Marin amor… - dijo Jack llegando a su lado – no estas enojada ¿verdad? No quiero que dañes mi barco.

-enojada… ¡Bah¡Para nada No me había sentido tan feliz y libre en mucho tiempo! – dijo alzando la botella de ron para brindar junto con Jack

-¿Qué tal Sei, crees que te podrías acostumbrar a esto? – dijo Jack después de un largo trago de ron mientras pasaba un brazo por su espalda para después abrazarla.

-¡definitivamente!

-que bueno amor – Jack bajo un poco mas su mano pero ella se aparto de el.

-no abuses o te arrepentirás… - Jack la miro entrecerrando los ojos con una maliciosa sonrisa.

El escándalo de la tripulación fue disminuyendo cuando comenzaron a escuchar un violín y un acordeón tocar.

-¡capitán mire lo que hayamos en la bodega! – dijo uno de los dos hombres que estaba tocando el instrumento.

-¡aye toquen, toquen! – les indico Jack con la mano.

Los hombres comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos y los piratas alzaron los tarros, y botellas llenos de alcohol, mientras disfrutaban de la merecida fiesta.

Habían improvisado una mesa donde deliciosa comida se estaba sirviendo, en ella solo el capitán y quien el invitara podrían sentarse a degustar tan deliciosos alimentos.

-¡vamos chicas! – las llamo a su mesa – tu también Will y Elizabeth si quiere venir…

Todos acudieron a la invitación que Jack había ofertado comenzando a comer sin el menor cuidado, los cubiertos sobraban en la mesa, con forme llenaban sus estómagos podían sentir como el efecto disminuía considerablemente, claro que no permitirían que eso pasara.

Al parecer lo que mas sobraba en ese barco era el alcohol pues en ningún momento escaseaba. La comida en la mesa principal se estaba acabando y solo quedaban ya pocos alimentos, todos parecían estar satisfechos excepto Sei y Jack que miraban con tentación la ultima pierna del pavo que habían devorado.

Justo cuando Sei estiro la mano para tomar la ultima pieza Jack la tomo antes que ella dándole una gran mordida ante los ojos de Sei que lo miraba furiosa.

-oh lo siento ¿ querías? – le dijo ofreciéndole la pierna por una fracción de segundo – lo lamento linda, pero el capitán tiene prioridad.

Sei se puso de pie amenazadoramente tanto que Jack la miro extrañado al no saber lo que pensaba hacer.

-dame esa pierna – le dijo en tono serio

-amm… nop – Jack volvió a dar una nueva mordida a la pierna.

Todos en la mesa los observaban con curiosidad todo parecía indicar que iba a haber una pelea por una pieza de pavo.

-¡dámela! – insistió Sei perdiendo lo ultimo que le quedaba de su paciencia.

-nop

Sei se abalanzo sobre Jack para tratar de quitarle el alimento, pero Jack salio corriendo del lugar con la pierna en la mano, ella lo siguió rápidamente por cada lugar del barco que Jack trataba de huir.

-¡no te atrevas a seguir dándole mordidas a mi pierna!

-¿tu pierna? Pero yo la veo bastante sana – dijo Jack con una sonrisa que permitía ver sus dientes incrustados de oro.

-¡no mi pierna, mi pierna de pavo!

-¿disculpa? Pensé que eras humana… ¡pero que viaje! Tenemos a una mujer con piernas de pescado y otra con piernas de pavo – dijo Jack alzando la pierna.

-ya veras… - mascullo Sei antes de volver a perseguirlo por toda la cubierta.

Algunos piratas miraban sin comprender el porque del alboroto otros mas los ignoraban y seguían en sus propios asuntos, pero sin duda quienes no perdían detalle eran los mas cercanos a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu amiga? – pregunto Will a Marin tratando de contener la risa.

-Hay dos cosas por las que jamás debes hacer enojar a Sei… la primera, que un hombre le diga lo que puede o no puede hacer… y la segunda… que le quiten su comida, eso la enfurece.

En ese momento se escucho un disparo todos voltearon entre ellos esperando lo peor, pero cuando vieron a Jack corriendo aun con la pierna de pavo en la mano y a Sei detrás de el con la pistola humeante siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Jack corrió hasta las bodegas donde trato de ocultarse, había poca luz en el interior del barco y todo estaba completamente vació, pues todos los piratas estaban en cubierta. Sei bajo acechando a Jack buscándolo con la mirada, al no encontrarlo comenzó a caminar silenciosamente entre las grandes cajas que guardaban los víveres del perla. Jack la había observado bajar y la seguía con la mirada.

-Jack… mas vale que salgas en este instante y me des mi pierna de pavo… - de pronto escucho una voz grave que la llamaba detrás de ella.

-¿de verdad quieres tu pierna de pavo?

Sei se volteo rápidamente para enfrentarlo, busco con la mirada en ambas manos de Jack pero no vio rastro de la pierna.

-exijo que me la des… - le dijo mirándolo a sus delineados y cafés ojos.

-persuádeme… - Jack la miro con una media sonrisa en los labios y caminando hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder conforme avanzaba hasta que no pudo hacerlo mas cuando un gran conjunto de cajas se lo impidió. Jack recorrió con su mirada las facciones de su rostro siguiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su cuerpo, subió su mano comenzando a acariciar suavemente la piel de su mejilla.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – le dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa.

-nada… solo dejando que me persuadas… - Jack se acerco aun mas a ella haciendo que su respiración compartiera el mismo aire que el de ella. Coloco su mano sobre su cadera acercándola mas a el.

Sei se sentía confundida jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre al menos no de la misma forma, donde podía distinguir el olor a ron que desprendía su cuerpo, Jack aparto el cabello de ella de un costado de su cuello comenzando a besarla lentamente.

-¡Jack que diantres estas haciendo! – le grito otra voz femenina desde la entrada, era Elizabeth que tenia una cara de desconcierto.

-¿que te parece que estoy haciendo? – le dijo Jack molesto separándose de Sei.

Elizabeth se quedo con la boca abierta ante la respuesta de Jack.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí parada o que? – le dijo insistentemente Jack.

-quiero descansar y este es el único paso al camarote libre que ocupare… - dijo cruzando los brazos.

-lo siento amor, esto tendrá que seguir después… - le dijo Jack mirando a Sei.

Sei miro a Elizabeth que la miraba fijamente y sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar, subió sus manos tomando el rostro de Jack entre ellas, dándole un largo beso a Jack en los labios.

Sei salio de la bodega para subir a cubierta no sin antes mirar de arriba abajo a Elizabeth al pasar junto a ella.

-todo libre… - dijo Jack con una sonrisa y caminando detrás de Sei que iba unos cuantos pasos adelante.

Conforme iban subiendo a la cubierta los cantos de la tripulación se escuchabas fuertes y claros.

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**_

_The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike  
The bosun brained with a marlinspike  
And cookey's throat was marked belike  
It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken  
**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**_

-¡no, no, no! – dijo Jack moviendo sus manos para llamar la atención de los piratas que cantaban – no quiero saber nada del Cofre del hombre muerto… - era claro que aun tenia fresco el recuerdo que había dejado su ultimo encuentro con Davy Jones y la muerte.

Sei se había reunido de nuevo con la tripulación y tenia una botella llena de ron en la mano.

-tengo una canción mejor aprovechando que en este viaje nos acompañan tres mujeres… bueno cuatro pero Elizabeth se ha ido así es que solo contaremos tres… ¡Señor Gibbs! Haga el honor por favor de empezar…

-¿empezar que Jack?

-¡a cantar!

-¿y que canto? – respondió el confuso

-oh ya sabe… esa canción que habla de chicas que no usan cepillo cuando navegan sino huesos de pescado…

-¡Aye! Ya se a cual te refieres…- Gibbs se comenzó a cantar una línea que de inmediato todos los hombres reconocieron y comenzaron a corear junto con el.

_Cape Cod girls don't use no combs;,_

_Haul away, haul away!  
Combs their hair with cod fish bones.  
An' we're bound for south Australia! _

_Heave her up me bully, bully boys.  
Heave her up and don't ye make no noise,_

_Cape Cod ladies don't have no frills,  
Skinny and light as codfish gills._

_Cape Cod folks don't have no ills,  
Cape Cod doctors feed 'em Codfish pills._

Las tres tenían una sonrisa en el rostro al estar escuchando la canción, pues jamás se habían imaginado que aquellos rudos hombres tendrían un lado artístico.

Entre la canción Ginebra creyó escuchar el ruido distintivo de Aeris, busco en el cielo pero no lo creyó posible pues las aves no suelen volar de noche, menos en mar abierto. Pero cuando regreso su mirada al barco lo vio parado en el extremo de la proa, observándola fijamente. Ella se puso de pie dejando a un lado la celebración hasta llegar junto a su ave.

Marin y Sei se percataron de su ausencia y comenzaron a buscarla con la mirada, al no verla se separaron del grupo logrando verla en la proa, se extrañaron de verla junto a Aeris, pero les pareció aun mas extraño cuando notaron que al parecer ella estaba hablando con el ave mientras le ataba un pequeño papel en la pata y dejándolo volar en medio de la noche.

Ambas se miraron con desconcierto y caminaron hacia ella una vez que el ave se había ido.

-¿Qué hacia Aeris aquí de nuevo? – le pregunto Marin

-¿Aeris?… nada… nada… tan solo asegurarse que estoy bien… - dijo mirando hacia el mar y quitándose una lagrimas de los ojos tratando de evitar que vieran su estado.

-¿estas llorando? – Sei le pregunto.

-no... claro que no... el ron me pone así... será mejor que descansemos mañana tendremos un largo día… - dijo ella dándose la vuelta mirando algunos piratas que estaban dormidos ya en la cubierta.

-si… claro… - dijo Marin sin convencerse de lo que había dicho Ginebra.

Ginebra regreso donde aun estaban algunos despiertos dejándolas solas y llenas de dudas.

-¿Qué oculta? – le pregunto Sei a Marin.

-lo que sea, pronto se descubrirá... ningún secreto permanece oculto mucho tiempo… - Marin volteo a ver a Sei con una cómplice mirada – y por cierto… ¿que paso con la pierna de pavo y Jack?

Sei sonrió nerviosamente mientras la sangre se apoderaba de su rostro delatándola por completo.

-me lo imagine… - dijo Marin sonriendo también y caminando siguiendo los pasos de Ginebra.

Esa noche todos durmieron donde Morfeo los alcanzo, pero parecía no importarles pues esa noche debían descansar después de un estresante día para enfrentarse a las aventuras que el día siguiente les deparaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Por si quieren saberlo las canciones son "Cape Cod Girls" y "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum" ambas son canciones que cantaban los piratas y marinos._

_Espero les siga gustando ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! _


	6. Lumpae

CAPITULO 6

Elizabeth abrió los ojos en el camarote que ella usaba cuando viajaba en el perla, la luz del sol entraba por una pequeña ventana ubicada en la parte superior, se levanto del camastro y acomodo la ropa varonil que había tomado del perla, le quedaba bastante grande pues no había tenido muchas opciones.

Salio del camarote y camino por la bodega donde la noche anterior había encontrado a Jack besandose con aquella mujer, el solo recordarlo hacia que se le revolviera el estomago. Conforme iba caminando a la cubierta esperaba escuchar ruidos de los piratas que se suponia estarían haciendo sus deberes diarios, pero para su sorpresa todo estaba en calma y silencio.

Miro la cubierta que estaba atestada de hombres tirados durmiendo y roncando, algunos encimados otros sobre cuerdas del barco y otros sobre barriles de ron vacios.

-piratas… - mascullo

El sonido proveniente de su estomago le recordaba que no había ingerido alimentos, pues la noche anterior se abstuvo de comer de manera descontrolada como el resto de la tripulación, esa no era forma de comportarse para una dama.

Elizabeth iba caminando entre los cuerpos de los piratas buscando a Will, pero no lo veia por ningún lado. Espero unos minutos esperando que alguno notara su presencia y empezaran a despertar, al no obtener lo deseado le quito una pistola del pantalón a un pirata y disparo hacia arriba.

Todos se despertaron sobresaltados y maldiciendo por la forma tan abrupta de despertarlos.

-¿pero que demonios te pasa Elizabeth? – le dijo Jack saliendo de su camarote entre cerrando lo ojos acostumbrándose al sol.

-nadie estaba despierto, así es que tome el asunto en mis manos.

Jack le dio la espalda renegando de la acción de Elizabeth y subiendo a la cubierta donde se encontraba el timón, donde encontró a las chicas poniéndose de pie.

-¿dumieron aquí? – pregunto Jack acercandose a ellas.

-no sabemos como llegamos hasta aquí… - dijo Sei rascandose la cabeza y poniendoe su sombrero.

-mi espalda me esta matando… - dijo Ginebra con una mueca de dolor.

-queridas… mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para todos… - dijo Jack con una picara mirada, que quito de inmediato cuando observo que el cabello de Marin comenzaba a cambiar de color - … pero solo el capitán puede usarla… esta noche se pueden quedar si gustan en el camarote de abajo.

-gracias Jack… - dijo Marin con una amenazadora voz.

-soy un amor lo se… - Jack les sonrió a las tres pero mantuvo su mirada en Sei - ¡Señor Gibbs!

Gibbs que estaba tratando de poner en orden todo el barco escucho el llamdo de Jack y subio lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿si capitán?

-alisten las velas, eleven anclas, partiremos en este instante pues no sabemos que tan largo será el viaje – ordeno Jack

-aye capitán.

Gibbs volvió a bajar para hacer cumplir las ordenes de Jack, algunos piratas no estaban tan felices de estar trabajando con una resaca encima, pero para eso estaba el ron, en cuanto los hombres comenzaron a tomar alcohol, los animos subieron y parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Bueno Marin… mi brújula es toda tuya… - Jack entrego la brújula poniendola en sus manos, la brújula una vez mas señalo hacia el oeste, Jack miro con atención la brújula y sonrió - ¡Tenemos el rumbo!

Rápidamente camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban del timón. El barco comenzó a moverse lentamente, se podía sentir la brisa marina conforme aumentaba la velocidad del barco, Jack miraba al horizonte llevando a su amada perla a territorios posiblemente desconcidos e inexplorados, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, jamás lo había hecho y esta aventura no seria la excepcion.

Habían pasado varias horas y en el horizonte no aparecia nada, solo mar, se encontraban absoluta y completamente en mar abierto, Jack había dirigido el barco todo ese tiempo emocionado por no saber a que lugar llegarian, pero ahora la emoción se había ido y se estaba quedando al dormido al timón.

-¡Señor Cotton! – le llamo al primer pirata que su vista localizo y sabia su nombre, pues al parecer era cuestión del destino que solo pocos piratas fueran los mismos en cada viaje – ¡continue con el curso hacia el oeste!

-¡aye! – le contesto la guacamaya que siempre estaba sobre su hombro.

Jack bajo de la cubierta superior para dirigirse a su camarote, quería tener una pequeña siesta, al bajar noto que gran parte de la tripulación estaba dormida, pues al tener un rumbo fijo y sin mayor riesgo, se podía simplemente disfrutar del bamboneo del barco y dejarse arrullar con el suave sonido de las olas romper.

Las chicas estaban sentadas a la sombra justo al lado de la entrada del camarote de Jack protegiendose del fuerte sol.

-¿quien navega el barco? – pregunto Sei

-Cotton… ¿que es lo que hacen ahí tiradas una vez mas en la cubierta, es que acaso les encanta estar ahi?

-no, pero es el único lugar donde hay sombra – contesto Ginebra con los ojos cerrados.

-esto es aburrisimo… - protesto Sei.

-les presento al tiempo muerto entre destino y destino mates, no todo el tiempo hay cosas que hacer acostúmbrense a eso… no hay nada que hacer mas que esperar… tal vez para el anochecer vemos algo interesante… ahora con su permiso pasare a mi camarote, cualquier asunto ya saben donde estoy…

Jack abrió la puerta y entro cerrandola tras de el, las chicas volvieron a su tarea de no hacer nada, tan solo ver como pasaba lentamente el tiempo.

Pasaron cerca de cuatro horas y parecía que no llegaban a ninguna parte, todos los tripulantes estaban jugando juegos de azar, bebiendo ron o simplemente durmiendo.

-Han pasado horas y no llegamos a ningún lugar… - dijo Elizabeth mirando a Will que estaba sentado sobre unas cajas de madera.

-El lugar donde esta el espejo de Marin debe estar muy retirado – para esa altura ya todos sabían que iban tras el espejo de la chica y junto con el un gran tesoro, un engaño por parte de Jack pues de lo contrario no habrian aceptado.

-su espejo… que tiene de especial su espejo, si hubieramos ido Port Royal yo le hubiera regalado uno y así al menos estariamos en casa.

-Jack me dijo que tiene poderes especiales… - dijo Will en voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

-¿especiales? ¡Es un espejo por todos los cielos! Si tienen algo de especial es que te hacen ver si eres bella o no… lo que me hace preguntarme para que quiere una mujer como ella un espejo, no importa que se haga siempre se va a ver igual.

Will guardo silencio para evitar una discusión, no sabia porque Elizabeth muchas veces se comportaba caprichosa y egoístamente, tal vez su pensamiento por ser de la nobleza la hacia pensar que ella tenia siempre la razón y ante todo estaba lo que ella quería.

A la distancia Sei, Marin y Ginebra observaban a Will y Elizabeth.

-pobre tipo tener que soportar a una mujer como ella… - dijo Ginebra.

-lo peor es que están comprometidos ¿se imaginan como lo va a tratar cuando sea su esposo? – continuo diciendo Sei.

-hay que cuidarnos de ella, su alma esta negra y llena de malos sentimientos… - dijo seriamente Marin – puedo percibirlo.

-aye… escuche a los hombres decir que una vez … - Sei dejo de hablar y solo miro al horizonte confusa.

-¿que sucede Sei?

-¡que demonios es eso!

Las tres se pusieron de pie en el lugar que habían estado sentadas las ultimas horas y miraron el extraño color del cumulo de nubes que había al frente, pronto todos los piratas miraban también asombrados lo que les resultaba desconocido.

Gibbs subio corriendo de las bodegas y observo unos segundos la formación de nubes.

-por todos cielos… - dijo Gibbs justo antes de echar a correr en dirección al camarote de Jack pasando al lado de las chicas - ¡Jack!

Las mujeres se miraron entre si sin comprender lo que ocurría por lo que entraron detrás de Gibbs para saber que sucedia.

-¡porque tanto escándalo! – grito Jack parándose de la cama.

-¿Jack me puedes decir hacia que destino nos dirigimos?

-al oeste, ahí marco la brújula

-pues mas vale que salgas a ver esto…

Todos salieron a cubierta a petricion de Gibbs, Jack al salir y ver la enorme conformacion de nubes de colores grises y azules. Jack regreso rápidamente a su camarote y comenzó a buscar unos mapas en una de las paredes del barco, una vez que los encontró los extendio con sobre la mesa y comenzó a analizarlos.

-es la isla ¿no es así Jack? – dijo en un susurro Gibbs.

-si… es Lumpae – la expresión en el rostro de Jack no reflejaba nada bueno.

-¿Lumpae? ¿Qué es ese lugar? – pregunto Sei

-no parece ser bueno… - agrego Ginebra armado conclusiones.

-es una isla encantada… - contesto Marin

-¿la conoces? – le pregunto Sei.

-no la conosco personalmente… pero he oído hablar de ella… cuando estaba junto con mis hermanas siempre nos dio curiosidad esa isla, pues dicen que es hermosa, pero siempre esta rodeada por una espesa neblina y en las aguas que la rodean viven extraños seres que cuidan que ningún conquistador trate de apoderarse de ella y reclamarla como suya. Entre muchas otras leyendas de lo que habita en la isla…

-aye… monstruos, hechizeras, duendes… es todo un cocktail de brujería… - dijo Gibbs

-no se que es lo que habite la isla… pero se nos tiene prohibido a las sirenas explorar esa tierra – finalizo Marin.

-bueno… ahora sabemos porque tu ex dejo el espejo en ese lugar… - dijo Ginebra.

-maldito bastardo… sabia perfectamente que poniendolo ahí no iba a poder llegar hasta el… - dijo Marin con odio mientras su cabello se tornaba rojo.

-calma Marin… - comenzó diciendo Jack – vamos a ir a esa isla y recuperaremos tu espejo.

-no tengo permitido explorar la isla

-bueno… para empezar no eres completamente sirena en estos momentos… por lo que la prohibición no aplica completamente… y no vas a explorar la isla, solo a recuperar tu espejo, hay una gran diferencia…

-¡pero Jack la niebla, y los seres que viven en el agua! – dijo Sei.

-amor… soy el capitán Jack Sparrow… nadie en los siete mares ha podido conmigo… ¡Vamos señor Gibbs, ponga en alerta a todos los hombres, que tomen armas en mano y quiero un grupo especial de vigila contra niebla!

-si capitán… - dijo Gibbs no muy convencido de la locura que estaban a punto de realizar – si algo dice no pasar… es por algo, pero a Jack jamás le importa eso… esto no puede ser bueno… nada bueno… - salio renegando entre dientes del camarote para preparar todo antes de comenzar a adentrarse a la espesa niebla que estaba ya a unos cuantos metros delante.

-¿estas seguro de esto? – pregunto Marin

-claro… quiero mi deseo – Jack salio de camarote para controlar el barco el mismo, subio hasta el timón y comprobo la visibilidad, la niebla comenzaba a rodear levemente el perla y los piratas comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos.

-¡tranquilos piratas tan solo es un poco de niebla! – les grito Jack.

Todos tomaron armas en manos, lanzas, espadas, hachas etc. y posicionaron en los bordes de barco mirando hacia el frente, la velocidad del barco había disminuido y ahora avanzaban a muy poca velocidad.

-¡quiero silencio total a partir de ahora! – ordeno Jack.

-¿silencio? – pregunto Ginebra.

-con una niebla tan espesa nuestra única forma de saber lo que puede estar aproximandose es los ruidos de lo que golpea el agua… - le explico Sei en voz baja.

La temperatura había disminuido drásticamente provocando que algunos comenzaran a titiritar, pero aun así seguían aferrados a sus armas dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

-ya ha sido demasiada neblina… - dijo Gibbs al oído de Jack.

Jack guardo silencio y agudizo el oído para estar aun mas alerta, un viaje tan largo en medio de neblina era muy peligroso.

Gradualmente la niebla fue desapareciendo hasta que la luz del sol volvió a aparecer, los piratas respiraron aliviados de haber salidos librados de aquel banco de niebla. Pero su alegría desapareció cuando vieron frente a ellos una enorme isla elevada sobre una gran plataforma de rocas donde agua caía por cascadas de todos los tamaños para mezclarse con el océano, parecía que la isla estaba siendo sostenida por enormes murallas de rocas aislada de las olas de mar.

-creo que tendremos que escalar… - dijo Sei mirando hacia arriba una vez que se aproximaron a la gran pared de piedra.

-¿quien viene con nosotros? – pregunto Jack guardando su espada en su funda, espero algunas respuestas pero nadie dijo nada – me encanta su valentia piratas… - termino diciendo sarcásticamente.

-yo iré Jack – dijo Will saliendo del resto de los piratas parándose junto a el.

-perfecto un voluntario… ¿alguien mas? – volvió a preguntar.

-si Will va yo voy – dijo Elizabeth.

Sei no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio, era claro que no soportaba su presencia, ambas mujeres mantuvieron un contacto directo con los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Elizabeth llego al lado de Will.

-¿nadie mas?... perfecto…

Sei Marin y Ginebra comenzaron a bajar al bote que los acercaria hasta la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba la isla, mientras Jack, Elizabeth y Will seguían en la cubierta del perla.

-por favor, si van no hagan nada… estupido ¿savvy? – les dijo Jack justo antes también de empezar a bajar del barco.

-¿porque dices eso Jack? – pregunto Elizabeth haciendo que Jack se detuviera a medio camino.

-seamos sinceros… ustedes siempre complican las cosas – termino diciendo para seguir bajando al bote.

Elizabeth se sintió molesta ante el comentario pero no por eso iba a dejar de ir, pues Will también ya había empezado a bajar, se acomodo el sombrero que había encontrado y comenzó a bajar hacia el bote.

En el trayecto hacia la plataforma nadie dijo una palabra, tan solo miraban asombrados el tamaño de aquella enorme isla y se preguntaban como habia sido posible que tuviera esa forma.

Una vez toparon con las gran pared que se imponia ante ellos, amarraron el bote a una roca y con precaución comenzaron a escalar por la muralla de piedra.

El ascenso no estaba siendo sencillo, había pocos lugares donde pudieran apoyar pies y manos, lo que hacia extremadamente agotador el tener que balancear el cuerpo buscando un punto de equilibrio y así evitar caer.

Marin fue la primera en alcanzar la cima, dejándose caer tratando de descansar sus agotados músculos, poco después escucho como el resto del equipo también alcanzaban la cima y al igual que ella se acostaron a descansar por un momento.

-creo que necesito un poco de ron… - dijo Jack.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se pusieron de pie y por primera vez observaron el territorio superior de la isla. En el centro una pequeña montaña rodeada por nubes y se podía apreciar claramente una cascada que recorría toda la isla hasta llegar a la orilla y desembocar en el océano. La espesa vegetación rodeaba aquella montaña comos si se tratara de una proteccion.

-¿que dice la brújula Marin? – pregunto Sei.

Marin abrio la brujula y miro la flecha que señalaba hacia la montaña del centro.

-chica… creo que lo que mas nos convedria a todos en este momento es que desees encontrar el camino mas seguro hacia la brújula… de lo contrario nos llevara en línea recta y no sabemos que tan bueno o mal pueda resultar eso – dijo Jack seriamente.

Marin se concentro en lo que recién le había dicho Jack y la flecha cambio un poco de dirección, teniendo a la brújula como guia, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la vegetación seguida por el resto del equipo.

Caminaban entre enormes arboles que parecían tener miles de años, el silencio los envolvia no había ninguna clase de ruido por parte de animales que pudieran vivir allí, solo el sonido de sus botas al caminar.

-esto es muy extraño… - dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio – no me agrada tanto silencio

Los cinco iban caminando en fila viendo cada paso que daban, al frente iba Marin, seguida por Jack, después Ginebra detrás de ella Sei, Elizabeth era la cuarta y al final Will que constantemente volteaba hacia atrás, pues no le gustaba la sensación de que nadie vigilara su espalda.

Habían estando caminando ya cerca de una hora, pero parecía que solo daban vueltas en circulos.

Una vez mas Will sintió la extraña sensación de estar siendo acechado por algo o por alguien, volteo la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro pero no había nada siguiendo caminando, pero de pronto como si las lianas que colgaban de los arboles tomaron vida propia y atacaron a Will elevandolo por el aire, al escuchar el ruido de las lianas capturando a Will y este gritando por ayuda todos voltearon alarmados y asustados por el ruido.

-¡Will! – grito Elizabeth

-¡auxilio!

Las lianas lo estaban apretando fuertemente, la sangre dejo de circular aducadamente por su cuerpo y soltó la espada con la estaba tratando de liberarse, Jack Ginebra y Sei treparon rápidamente a los arboles para tratar de cortar las lianas pero no estaba siendo sencillo.

Mientras tanto Elizabeth gritaba a Will que no dejara de respirar, Marin había amarrado la brújula a su cinto y al igual que los demás comenzó a tratar de cortar las lianas con su espada.

-¡esto no esta funcionando! – grito Ginebra.

-¡aguanta Will! Sigue respirando muchacho, solo sigue respirando… - decía Jack cortando lianas, pero cada vez parecía que había mas alrededor del cuerpo de Will.

En ese momento una liana ataco a Ginebra en una pierna haciéndola caer del árbol quedando suspendida en el aire de cabeza por la liana, pronto observo con terror que mas otras mas estaban sujetandola de la otra pierna avanzando por su cuerpo. En una fugaz idea tomo el silabato que colgaba de su cuello y soplo, esperando que Aeris fuera en su ayuda.

Todos se encontraban desesperados al no poder con el ataque de lianas, cuando el sonido caracteristico de Aeris se oyó en el cielo y unos segundos después el ave paso a gran velocidad cortando de un solo movimiento las lianas que sujetaban a Ginebra haciéndola caer sobre el piso.

-¡ayudalo! – le ordeno al ave.

Aeris repitió su movimiento de ataque en repetidas ocasiones hasta que Will cayo al suelo desmayado, rápidamente Jack y Sei lo tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a correr para alejarse de de aquel lugar. Las lianas los trataron de alcanzar pero estuvieron fuera de su alcance, una vez lo suficientemente lejos pararon sofocados para ver si Will estaba bien.

-¡Will Despierta! – le decía Elizabeth arrodillada a su lado.

-a un lado… - dijo Marin empujando a Elizabeth hacia un lado, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Will cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza, su cabello se torno rojo empezando a elevarse, todos retrocedieron un paso.

Will despertó dando un salto y abriendo los ojos como plato, se sentó mirando a su alrededor, parecía que estaba completamente sano.

-¿Qué me paso?

-te atacaron las plantas mate…

Will se puso de pie y observo a Marin, sabia que ella lo había salvado pues fue a la primera que vio a su lado no entendia como lo había hecho pero le estaba profundamente agradecido.

-gracias – le dijo.

-de nada – Elizabeth miro a Marin con recelo y odio.

Una vez mas retomaron su caminata hasta que llegaron a pie de la montaña, la brújula los había llevado hasta ahí y ahora la flecha comezaba a moverse hacia la derecha.

-creo que hay que rodearla… - dijo Marin observando la brújula.

Caminaron paralelamente por varios metros hasta que encontraron una cueva, se pararon al frente de la entrada esperando a que la brújula les indicara si entrar o no entrar.

-¿que dice la brújula? – pregunto Will.

-que entremos… - respondió Marin

-¿estas loca? – esta muy oscuro ahí dentro, no podremos ver nada – protesto Elizabeth.

-muevete… - dijo Sei pasando a su lado empujandola con el hombro.

La chica se acerco a un árbol de palma espero que el árbol no la atacara y comenzó a arrancar una rama poniendo en un extremo un monton de hojas y hierba seca que había a sus pies y sujetandolo todo al final con la misma hoja de palma. Regreso sobre sus pasos y la presento al grupo.

-y eso es… - dijo Jack

-son hojas secas envueltas en una hoja de palma, nos ayudara a ver en la oscuridad – explico orgullosa.

-con que piensas prenderlo… - pregunto Elizabeth esceptica de que eso funcionara.

-haciendo una mecha con tu largo y feo cabello – le contesto Sei.

Sin perder mas tiempo en explicaciones vació un poco de polvora en el centro y con el gatillo de su pistola encencio la polvora, haciendo una antorcha instantanea.

Una vez mas comenzaron a caminar esta vez guiados por Sei que llavaba la antorcha al frente, la oscuridad era total dentro de la cueva, si por algún motivo se llegaba apagar estarían en graves problemas.

-mantenganse juntos, no queremos mas sorpresas – dijo Jack

Sus pisadas hacían eco en la cueva y el aire se estaba tornando pesado y difícil de respirar, la luz de la antorcha estaba disminuyendo, cuando al fondo escucharon el ruido del agua al parecer de una cascada, conforme seguían caminando el ruido del agua caer aumentaba, pronto pudieron ver una luz en medio de la oscuridad, justo cuando la llama de la antorcha se extinguió, la luz que reflejaba el agua alumbraba el final de la cueva. Todos respiraron aliviados cuando pudieron salir de la oscuridad y respirar aire fresco.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Ginebra.

-parece ser que estamos en el centro de la montaña – contesto Will mirando hacia arriba y notando que estaban rodeados por paredes de piedra.

En el centro había un hermoso manantial de color turquesa con ligera espuma blanca del agua que caía de la pequeña cascada que estaba frente a ellos. El manantial no era muy grande pero el fondo no se podía ver a simple vista, alrededor de este había piedras planas que se encontraban húmedas por el salpicar del agua al caer.

-¿Qué marca la brújula? – pregunto Jack

-dice que aquí es… aquí esta mi espejo… - dijo Marin cerrando la brújula y comenzando a buscar por los alrededores.

Todos comenzaron a buscar algún reflejo que les mostrara el espejo, pero no había nada, el único reflejo que había en las paredes del manantial era el del agua que se movía golpeando con las orillas.

Sorpresivamente el agua de la cascada dejo de caer unos armonicos sonidos se empezaron a escuchar.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? – pregunto Sei

-es un sonido muy hermoso – dijo Will escuchando con atención.

El sonido tenia hinoptizados a todos pues era irrestible e indescriptiblemente relajante, sentían que podrían estar escuchandolo por siempre, todos excepto Marin.

-creo… creo… - dijo cayendo sobre su rodillas, pero al parecer nadie le prestaba atención, jalaba a Sei del pantalón pero no hacia caso de su llamado.

Tal como el sonido había aparecido, desapareció y por la cascada volvió a correr el agua haciendo despertar a todos del transe. No sabían que había sucedido tan solo sentían que habían olvidado el motivo por el que estaban ahí. Hasta que Sei noto a Marin tirada en el piso.

-¡Marin! ¡Que te pasa! – dijo ella alarmada y arrodillandose a su lado, Marin abrió con dificultad los ojos y dijo unas palabras apenas audibles.

-ya… ya se quien…

Todos corrieron a su lado cuando vieron que Marin estaba en brazos de Sei.

-ya sabes que Marin… vamos que pasa reacciona… - dijo sacudiendola suavemente.

-ya se quien habita… quien habita la isla…

-¿Quién? Vamos Marin habla… ¡que te pasa! – le dijo Ginebra también arrodillandose a su lado.

-las náyades…

Una vez mas el agua de la cascada dejo de caer y esta vez no hubo un armonico sonido sino un aturdidor grito que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos y una especie de turbulencia comenzó a agitar el agua del manantial.

-tienen que sacarme de aquí… - dijo Marin

El agua seguía moviendose de forma violenta, parecía que estaba cobrando voluntad propia, rápidamente Sei y Ginebra alejaron a Marin de la orilla del manantial y trataron de regresar por donde habían llegado, pero ahora no había ninguna cueva todo estaba cerrado.

-ya vienen… - su voz se desvanecio cuando unas figuras comenzaron a saltar del agua, las náyades como Marin las había llamado estaban apareciendo en la orilla del manantial. Todos sacaron sus armas pues no sabían con exactitud a lo que se podrían estar enfretando.


	7. Las Náyades

CAPITULO 7

"Las náyades"

Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que ocurría en el manantial, del agua emergieron cinco figuras femeninas que se ubicaron en cada una de las rocas de superficie plana que se encontraban en la orilla. Tenían el pelo plateado, piel blanca y ojos mas grandes de lo normal de un color azul intenso, parecían tener dos piernas pero en vez de pies unas aletas se movían agitando la superficie del agua.

-¿Por qué están aquí insolentes humanos? – dijo una de ellas observando a cada uno de ellos deteniéndose en Marin que se encontraba aun acostada en el piso – un momento… tu no eres humana…

-¡Una sirena! – dijo otra Náyade.

-¡porque estas aquí sabes que esta prohibido! – dijo dirigiéndose a Marin, pero ella no reaccionaba.

La Náyade empezó un cántico igual de hermoso que el primero, no eran palabras tan solo hermosos sonidos. En ese momento Marin abrió los ojos.

-¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Ginebra.

Marin estaba conciente mas no podía ponerse de pie, asintió con la cabeza tranquilizando a sus amigas.

-Andrina… ¿que es lo que te trae al manantial de las Náyades?

Todos se quedaron perplejos cuando la náyade la llamo de distinta forma, Marin tenia una actitud completamente seria e inexpresiva mirando directamente a los ojos de la náyade.

-¿Por qué conoces mi nombre?¿quien eres?

-Andrina… no puedo creer que no sepas quien soy… mi nombre es Zaida y soy dueña de este manantial… lugar donde tu padre nos obliga a pasar la eternidad por ser una raza menos evolucionada y salvaje… que no somos dignas de estar en el océano junto a ustedes… o… debería decir… estamos encerradas porque somos una amenaza para todas las de tu tipo.

El resto de las náyades que habían permanecido en silencio rieron malévolamente ante el comentario de Zaida. Mientras el grupo se mantenía atento a la conversación de los seres marinos.

-y porque has traído a toda esta bola de cirqueros… ¿acaso ya no puedes hacer las cosas tu sola?

-¡oye! Ya basta… mejor vele bajando a tu tonito… - dijo Sei poniéndose de pie y sacando su espada amenazando a Zaida.

-incompetente ser… estas tan llena de buenos sentimientos que me repugnas…

-¡te voy a enseñar a cerrar la bocota! – dijo Sei alzando la espada para atacar con la burlona mirada de la náyade encima.

Jack que había permanecido observando cauteloso la situación camino hasta Sei y le detuvo la mano antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

-no hay porque pelear amor… - le dijo a Sei con una sonrisa para después voltear a ver a Zaida.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-¿yo querida? Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow… pero para una mujer tan hermosa como el mismo mar soy Jack… - dijo quitándose su sombrero y haciendo una reverencia – y permíteme presentarte a parte de mi tripulación… Marin o Andrina como gustes llamarla, Sei, Ginebra, Will y Elizabeth… hemos venido en busca de un tesoro muy preciado.

-lo sabemos… pero no les será tan fácil recuperarlo…

-oh… entonces ya aceptaste que podemos recuperarlo, aunque no será fácil ¿verdad?

-hay un precio… el ultimo hombre que estuvo aquí nos dio hermosas joyas por guardarle cierto objeto.

-Luka… era tan lindo es una lastima que Andrina lo matara…

-¡cállate Ligia! – le ordeno – así es Andrina… Luka estuvo aquí y nos pidió que le guardáramos un objeto reflejante… si nos dan algo que supere lo que trajo Luka en esa ocasión les daremos la oportunidad de recuperarlo.

-¿pero que será aquello que nos habrá de apartar del manantial por un minuto para que el objeto ustedes puedan recuperar? – dijo otra de las náyades sentada encima de la roca,

-tienen un minuto para ofrecerme algo que me convenza de dejarlos buscar en mi manantial.

De la misma forma que llegaron las náyades saltaron al agua y desaparecieron en las profundidades. Jack rápidamente se reunió con todos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – dijo Sei guardando su espada

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer un trato con ellas tan fácilmente? – pregunto Ginebra.

-hay algo que tienen en común todas las mujeres sin importar su raza o especie… y es que no pueden resistir el encanto de hombres como yo…

-deja de decir tonterías y mejor hay que ver que le podemos dar a Zaida y nos larguemos de aquí con el maldito espejo – dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Joyas? – pregunto Will

-y de donde las sacamos en este momento – contesto Jack.

-¿armas? – dijo Sei.

-no… ellas no las necesitan su magia es muy poderosa… - respondió Marin

-ya se… tu pajarraco pacheco – Jack señalo el silbato que Ginebra tenia en el cuello.

-sobre mi cadáver – respondió de fría manera.

-vamos, Marin ayúdanos ¿que es lo mas valioso para una náyade? Tu las conoces mejor – le dijo Sei.

-el mar… siempre quieren regresar al mar.

Jack bajo la mirada a donde estaba Marin aun acostada pues la debilidad le abarcaba el cuerpo, su vista se detuvo en un conjunto de adornos marinos que traía ella amarrado al cinto.

-les daremos esto… - dijo Jack tomándolo y mirando con curiosidad.

-¿eso funcionara? – pregunto Sei.

-pues espero porque las pescaditas están a punto de salir del agua…

Una vez mas el agua se movió violentamente y las náyades saltaron a sus lugares que habían ocupado hacia un momento.

-¿bien? ¿Qué es lo que me tienen?

Jack camino hasta Zaida y le entrego la colección de Marin. Todas las náyades nadaron hasta su lado para admirar los objetos que les estaban prohibidos obtener directamente.

-¿es suficiente? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – dijo Jack sonriendo.

-esta bien… aquello que buscan esta en el fondo del manantial… pero he de decirles que hay terribles corrientes submarinas si alguna de ellas los llega a atrapar no saldrán vivos... – dijo Zaida.

-bien tripulación… ¿quienes vamos a ir a nadar? – dijo Jack

-quienes no Jack… quien… solo dejaremos que uno de ustedes entre al manantial…y considérese afortunado… pues nuestro manantial es sagrado.

-¿nos das un minuto? – dijo Jack regresando hasta Marin.

-creo que la mas apta de ir eres tu… ¿como te sientes? ¿Crees que puedas nadar?

-¡ella no puede ir que no ves lo débil que esta! – le dijo Sei.

-Sei… soy la única que puede nadar mas tiempo y mejor que todos ustedes… debo ir yo – respondió Marin quien se trato de incorporar pero la poderosa magia de las náyades que la mantenía inmóvil era muy poderosa y no puso hacer mas que el intento.

-no podrás hacerlo… - dijo Ginebra – debe ir alguien mas… yo podría ir.

-no… lo haré yo – interrumpió Will – ella me salvo la vida, se que no es lo mismo pero le ayudare a recuperar su espejo.

-¡Will no! ¡solo es un tonto espejo! – grito Elizabeth.

Will se puso de pie y quito su chaleco, camisa, botas y armas, Todos lo siguieron hasta la orilla del manantial.

-yo iré… - le dijo a Zaida.

-que valiente muchacho… adelante puedes ir cuando quieras – dijo Zaida ofreciendo el manantial con su mano.

-¡no Will! Es una locura – decía Elizabeth tratando de detenerlo

-oye…. ¿cállate quieres? El ya tomo su decisión – dijo Sei mirándola.

-estaré bien – Will le dijo a Elizabeth justo antes de hacer tres grandes inhalaciones y arrojándose al agua clara del manantial.

Elizabeth cruzo los brazos indignada por la acción que Will había acabado de hacer mientras masculla palabras volteando la cabeza para evitar ser vista.

-Alguien de aquí tiene muy malos pensamientos… - dijo Zaida mirando a su alrededor – mis náyades no son… yo ya los conozco… pero… ah ya se quien es…

La náyade detuvo su mirada en Elizabeth formando una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro.

Mientras tanto Will buceaba a lo mas profundo del manantial, la presión del agua comenzaba a ser molesta en sus oídos y ocasionalmente escuchaba horribles gritos en su mente, el aire se le estaba agotando cuando vio un pequeño cofre de metal, miro por todo el fondo en busca de algo que se pareciera a un espejo pero solo estaba el cofre, lo tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a subir, las fuerzas se le estaban agotando y parecía que no podría alcanzar la superficie… en ese momento sintió como una fuerte corriente lo estrello contra la pared del manantial dejando caer el cofre que volvía a hundirse, en un rápido movimiento nado de regreso volviendo a sujetarlo.

En la superficie la preocupación de todos era evidente pues el muchacho llevaba bastante tiempo sin oxigeno.

-creo que tendremos en nuestro manantial otra cosa a demás de estas piezas marinas… - dijo burlonamente Zaida.

-¡ahí viene! – dijo Sei arrodillándose en la orilla seguida por Jack y Elizabeth.

Will apareció en la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire, nado con dificultad hasta la orilla donde estaban esperándolo.

-¡agarren el cofre! - ordeno Jack sosteniendo tanto a Will como al cofre para evitar que ambos se hundieran. Sei sujeto el cofre poniéndolo a salvo para después ayudar tanto a Jack como Elizabeth a sacarlo del agua que respiraba con dificultad.

-¡lo consiguió! – dijo Ligia al lado de Zaida

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? – dijo otra náyade.

Zaida que miraba incrédula la escena guardaba silencio mientras apretaba su puño.

-¡Nadie… nadie se lleva un tesoro que les fue dado a las náyades! – grito llena de enojo haciendo que su cabello se elevara en el aire.

Will estaba poniéndose su ropa y botas con la ayuda de Elizabeth mientras Jack llevaba el cofre hasta Marin sorprendiéndose cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las náyades.

-aaah… Marin… ¿que tanto daño puede hacer una náyade enojada?

-mucho… ¿porque? – dijo sin entender y volteando a ver a Zaida.

-me lo imagine… ¿Will? Mas vale que te pongas esas botas ya… toma… - le dio el cofre a Ginebra y comenzó a levantar a Marin para ponerla de pie – Sei ayúdame, algo me dice que saldremos corriendo de esta…

El agua del manantial comenzó a agitarse nuevamente, las paredes de piedra que los rodeaban empezaron a cuartearse y el flujo de la cascada volvió a desaparecer.

-hay que salir de aquí antes que Zaida comience a cantar o estaremos muertos – dijo Marin ya de pie con ayuda de Jack y Sei.

-¡no hay salida!

-¡la cueva por donde entramos no esta! – dijo Ginebra con el cofre en las manos.

-¿Dónde esta tu pajarraco cuando se le necesita? – dijo Jack mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna salida.

-¡Por la cascada! – grito Sei.

Ahora que el agua había desaparecido había un camino para salir del manantial, esa agua debía de provenir de algún lado del exterior de esas altas paredes de piedra. Solo que había un problema, pues las náyades no iban a permitir que ellos pasaran por ahí.

-necesitamos distraerlas o no podremos salir – dijo Elizabeth.

-es lo primero inteligente que te oigo decir… yo lo haré ustedes váyanse, los alcanzare después – Ginebra le dio el cofre a Will y soplo en el silbato que tenia al cuello.

-¿estas segura? – dijo Marin

-si… tengo un plan… ustedes váyanse…

Ginebra saco la daga de su cinto y espero a que todos empezaran a caminar en dirección de la cascada, Ligia la segunda al mando de las náyades se puso en su camino para evitar que subieran por el camino que había quedado ante la ausencia de agua.

-tengo un plan… claro espero que funcione… - dijo para si misma, respiro profundamente y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la daga en dirección de la náyade, el filo de la navaja se incrusto en el cuello de la náyade haciéndola caer dejando el paso libre para subir y salir de ahí.

-¡¿como te atreves! ¡Ustedes tontas muévanse y no dejen que se vayan de la isla con ese cofre!– las tres náyades restantes se sumergieron en el agua y desaparecieron dejando a Zaida y Ginebra solas.

-Aeris… ¿donde rayos estas? – dijo en voz baja Ginebra cuando observo con terror que la náyade levitaba sobre el agua y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ella.

-¿sabes el castigo por matar a una náyade?

-no la verdad es que no y no me importa… - dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared de piedra.

-La que asesina a una náyade debe convertirse en una de nosotras no eres la mejor opción pero es lo que mereces por tu atrevimiento… - Zaida levanto ambas manos y dos esferas de agua subieron desde el manantial para formarse detrás de ella – para eso debo limpiar tu vida pasada con esta agua de manantial… no te preocupes el impacto te matara al instante y renacerás como una náyade.

Ginebra observo como las esferas de agua tomaban una forma perfecta, que aguardaban a ser lanzadas en su contra, Zaide movió las manos en dirección de su enemiga haciendo que las esferas salieran disparadas hacia ella, cerrando los ojos espero a que el impacto terminara con su vida, pero el sonido de Aeris se hoyo como eco en el manantial, las esferas de agua impactaron a Ginebra pero ni siquiera la derribaron.

-pero que demonios… - dijo Ginebra empapada por el agua que le arrojo Zaida - … sabe a… sabe a… - decía mientras probaba el sabor del agua que había en sus labios.

-¡Mi agua de iniciación que es lo que le pasa! – Zaida gritaba sin entender porque el agua que le había arrojado no había hecho efecto.

Una vez más hizo dos grandes esferas con agua cristalina del manantial, pero al lanzarlas contra Ginebra estas se tornaban de colores y perdían su forma perfecta.

-ahora es cuando… - Ginebra corrió hasta la orilla donde Ligia aun estaba con la daga en el cuello, cuando la retiro de su cuello se extraño que no había sangre solo agua salía de la herida de la náyade.

Zaida hacia lo mejor que podía pero sus esferas siempre al ser arrojadas por el aire cambiaba de colores y deshacían perdiendo su fuerza inicial.

-hasta luego Zaida… ¡espero que disfrutes de tu nuevo poder! ¡Lanzas unas esferas de agua cambiante! – Ginebra observo que Aeris estaba parado esperándola en el paso de la cascada, sonrió para ella misma y comenzó a subir para escapar de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Jack, Marin, Sei, Will y Elizabeth corrían entre la selva en dirección al mar que seria el único lugar que estarían a salvo, las náyades estaban manipulando su entorno para ponerles toda clase de trampas y obstáculos para impedirles salir.

-¡Corran! ¡corran! - decía Jack, pero llevando casi cargando a marin no era muy sencillo.

Después de correr por toda la isla al fin podían ver el final de la selva y el horizonte donde se observaba la densa neblina por la que habían cruzado en el perla.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir una liana avanzo rápidamente desde atrás en dirección de Elizabeth. Ginebra que venia corriendo unos metros atrás agarrada de una pata de Aeris que la ayudaba a dar saltos mas largos observo la situación se apresuro aun mas y se lanzo en contra de Elizabeth derribándola al suelo, pero salvándola de la liana que seguramente la habría atrapado.

-¿es que no puedes fijarte que es lo que viene detrás de ti? – le dijo Ginebra poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la orilla de la isla donde estaban los demás. Will se regreso a ayudar a Elizabeth que seguía derrumbada en el suelo.

-que bueno que regresaste… siempre supe que podrías hacerlo – le dijo Jack

Estando todos en la orilla de la isla debían tomar una rápida decisión, saltar y estar a salvo en el mar o esperar y pelear con las náyades que habían adquirido forma de espíritus de la selva y les acechaban esperando su movimiento.

-no podemos saltar Marin no podría nadar… - dijo Sei

-si puedo… solo deben alejarme mas de esta isla y el hechizo se romperá.

Todos se miraron entre si y en un común acuerdo saltaron hacia el mar, el vértigo de la caída se sintió durante todo el descenso, lo único que les quedaba era esperar que no hubiera ni una piedra con la que se pudieran hacer daño.

Los cinco entraron al agua a gran velocidad hundiéndose en el salado océano. Todos nadaron lo mas rápido posible a la superficie, una vez que todos observaron que se encontraban bien comenzaron a nadar hasta el bote que continuaba amarrado en una piedra no muy lejos de ahí.

-es un milagro que hayamos salido ilesos… - dijo Ginebra subiendo al bote y ayudando a los demás.

-bueno… Elizabeth ya tenia experiencia en caídas de este tipo, ¿aye? – dijo Jack con una sonrisa que desapareció ante la mirada de fastidio de la chica.

El regreso al perla negra fue mas tranquilo, estando en el océano no había forma que las náyades les hicieran daño.

-¿no lo vas a abrir? Es lo que has querido desde que te conocí… – pregunto Sei

-prefiero esperar a abrirlo con calma en el perla y salir de los territorios de las náyades.

-¡bien dicho! – dijo Jack – cuando nos libremos de esto podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu lindo espejo.

Los piratas que habían aguardado en el perla los ayudaron a subir de vuelta al barco, quienes sentían curiosidad por lo que había dentro del cofre que Marin llevaba en la mano.

-¡Jack! ¡los vimos saltar que fue lo que paso! – pregunto Gibbs cuando Jack subió al perla.

-pequeñas complicaciones que fueron superadas satisfactoriamente… por favor enfile esta hermosa nave lejos, muy lejos de aquí y lo mas rápido posible.

-¿pero y la neblina?

-he dicho rápido entre mas rápido salgamos de aquí mejor.

Los piratas comenzaron a elevar anclas para partir, las velas se desplegaron y el perla comenzó a tomar velocidad en dirección de la densa neblina, esta vez la cruzaron en mucho menos tiempo pues sabían que no había nada contra lo que pudieran estrellarse.

-¿lo abrirás ahora? – pregunto Ginebra. Todos se habían reunido en el camarote de Jack para evitar sorpresas por parte de la tripulación.

Marin no respondió tan solo comenzó a quitar el seguro ante la curiosa mirada de los presentes, esperaba con ansias ver su hermoso espejo adornado con joyas preciosas y finos acabados en oro y plata incrustados en el nácar.

-¿que? – dijo Marin cuando abrió por completo el cofre y sacando su espejo. No había joyas, ni oro ni plata, tan solo era la parte reflejante, no estaba el resto.

-lo sabia… un espejo común y corriente… - dijo Elizabeth saliendo del camarote de Jack.

-No… no… no puede ser… ¡donde esta el resto! – dijo Marin buscando en el cofre.

-¡que pasa! – pregunto Jack.

-¡Esto es solo una parte! Mi espejo se compone de dos partes la parte reflejante que guarda toda clase de maldad y la parte brillosa que guarda todo lo contrario si no están juntas no hay equilibrio ¡por lo tanto es solo un espejo!

-¿en donde esta la otra parte? – pregunto Sei

-creo que tu ex… fue bastante listo – dijo Jack – si quería hacerte la vida imposible esta es una forma muy efectiva… guarda la parte de la maldad con las náyades que odian a las sirenas y la parte valiosa se la lleva el para disfrutar del dinero que pueda obtener vendiéndola.

Marin continuaba mirando incrédula la parte de su espejo, sin prestar atención a lo que decía Jack.

-me dijiste que la brújula me llevaría hasta mi espejo…

-y eso fue lo que hizo… en teoría ese es tu espejo… lo demás son adornos.

-podemos seguir buscando – dijo Sei

-si amor, pero para eso necesitamos provisiones y este barco se esta quedando sin ellas.

-querrás decir sin ron… - dijo Will

-aye, eso mismo – Jack miro los mapas que había en su escritorio y localizo el puerto mas cercano. Se trataba de un puerto regido por la Corona de Inglaterra seria un peligro llegar a reabastecer el perla ahí, pero era el único puerto en leguas.

-¿estas seguro de querer reabastecer ahí? – pregunto Will

-aye… solo será unas horas… estaremos en Port Dorobia al anochecer, además creo que a tu mujercita le gustara que los deje ahí, pueden pedir ayuda para regresar a Port Royal fácilmente.

El viaje hacia Port Dorobia seria relativamente corto pues esa misma noche llegarían, Marin seguía sin decir palabra desde que había descubierto con desilusión que su esperanza de volver al mar había desaparecido al encontrar solo una parte de su espejo.

-lo encontraremos no te preocupes – le dijo Sei tratando de animarla.

-Jack ha dicho que después de reabastecer podremos seguir buscando… - Dijo Ginebra sentándose a su lado en la cubierta del barco.

Pero Marin parecía no escuchar a sus palabras en su mente se preguntaba si ese era el precio que debía pagar por haber amado a un humano.

Una vez mas las tres se quedaron dormidas en la cubierta del barco el cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día hicieron su efecto y no se percataron que habían arribado a Dorobia. Todas dormían placidamente cuando los gritos de Gibbs las despertó abruptamente.

-¡Leven anclas, icen velas malditos piratas holgazanes! – les ordeno a la tripulación - ¡debemos salir en este momento!

Las chicas se pusieron de pie cuando sintieron que el barco se movía pero no veían a Jack por ningún lado.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? – le pregunto Sei a Gibbs que estaba detrás del timón - ¿Por qué nos vamos tan pronto?

-¿Dónde esta Jack? – pregunto Ginebra

-¿y Will? ¿Porque nos vamos si Will no ha regresado? – grito Elizabeth saliendo del camarote de las bodegas.

-los capturaron… estábamos haciendo un trato para conseguir el ron a menor precio cuando un grupo de solados reconocieron a Jack, tratamos de huir todos pero no pudimos… solo yo logre escapar… ¡maldición! ¿Quién iba a pensar que aun existía la orden de arresto por parte de la East India Trading Company?

El perla se alejo del puerto de Dorobia y se perdió en la oscuridad del océano.

-no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados hay que salvarlos o los colgaran al amanecer… - dijo Sei.

-Aye, por eso regrese al barco – dijo Gibbs – debemos salvar a Jack y a Will.

-¿pero como lo haremos? – pregunto Ginebra.

-hay que idear un plan e ir por ellos – fueron las primeras palabras de Marin en toda la tarde – aun debo encontrar el resto de mi espejo.

Todos se miraron entre si, era casi media noche y tan solo tenían cinco escasas horas para rescatarlos, debían regresar a Dorobia en bote para no llamar la atención de los soldados, entrar en la prisión y después regresar a salvo al perla, todo antes del amanecer y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿alguna idea? – pregunto Gibbs a las chicas.


	8. Port Dorobia

_Primero antes que nada… mil perdones por la tardanza pero no fue mi culpa en serio… ¿conocen un jueguito RPG llamado Ragnarok? Bueno pues mi amiga Nako me lo paso y me puse a jugar… me envicie y ahora no puedo parar, pero sepan que tengo cargo de conciencia por no seguir escribiendo, no se preocupen ya llevo mas de las mitad del capitulo nueve._

_Doy gracias por su apoyo a todos mis lectores espero que este capitulo les agrade, el siguiente será mas gracioso… al menos eso espero. _

_Ya saben dejen sus reviews me hacen infinitamente feliz :D _

_Gracias a mi editora Nako (aunque me paso el juego y es la culpable si quieren reclamarle háganlo a ella XD) ¡vale saludos a todos lo que están detrás del monitor!_

_----------------------------------------------------_

CAPITULO 8

"Port Dorobia"

El perla había sido escondido en los alrededores de Port Dorobia, si las autoridades creían que había escapado dejando a Jack existía la posibilidad que la seguridad en el puerto disminuyera.

-¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Sei.

-¿a donde se los llevaron? – dijo Marin.

-seguramente a la prisión del puerto, estará rodeado de soldados, sin mencionar que estarán preparando la horca para mañana… habrá vigilancia de mas – dijo Gibbs

-podríamos atacar la prisión con los cañones del perla y sacarlos por algún hoyo en la pared – comento Elizabeth.

-eso funcionaria si supiéramos en que celda están y si quisiéramos matarlos con las balas de los cañones… - argumento Ginebra – tengo una idea… vayamos y acerquémonos lo mas rápido que podamos, observamos como esta la situación y nos infiltramos en absoluto silencio… la noche es nuestra mejor amiga para una misión así.

-¿funcionara? – pregunto Gibbs

-créeme que funcionara… vamos no lleven armas de fuego solo sus espadas.

-aaawww ¿sin armas de fuego? – protesto Sei quien dejo su amada pistola en la cubierta del perla.

Tomaron un bote del perla y remaron en la total oscuridad hacia el puerto, su única guía era el resplandor del pequeño pueblo que se distinguía a la distancia.

Dejaron el bote lejos de la vista de las personas y se adentraron al pueblo caminando con normalidad, aunque no entendían porque capturaban la vista de los que los rodeaban.

-señor Gibbs… ¿sabe porque nos miran tanto? – pregunto Ginebra.

-no lo se… pensé que seria fácil pasar desapercibidos pero no me gusta nada que nos miren tanto tiempo.

-no entiendo… si somos normales, y vestidos de forma normal – comento Sei tratando de caminar con normalidad.

-¿ustedes son tontos verdad? Esto es Port Dorobia… un puerto de gente rica, nobles y militares… las mujeres no andamos vestidas como hombres… - dijo Elizabeth renegando.

-esto no puede ser bueno, hay que apresurarnos a llegar a la prisión – dijo Ginebra.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar deprisa y aparentando no percatarse de lo que sucedía en el entorno. Pronto dejaron atrás a los civiles y se aproximaban a la prisión que estaba protegida por altas paredes de piedra, aguardaron a la distancia para observar el movimiento de los soldados que resguardaban la entrada. La luz de la luna proyectaba sombras que les ayudarían a encubrirse.

-mucha vigilancia… - dijo Sei

-podríamos trepar la pared – propuso Marin

-no podemos trepar… somos demasiados, además esta muy alta, nos dejaría al descubierto mucho tiempo – dijo Ginebra sin quitar la vista de la entrada – lo mejor será noquear a los guardias de la puerta, ellos son tres… nosotros ganamos en numero, una vez dentro nos ocultaremos en las esquinas y detrás de donde sea… ¿alguno sabe donde pueden estar las celdas?

-subterráneas… siempre están abajo para los condenados… - dijo Gibbs.

-perfecto, a la primera oportunidad de bajar lo haremos y quien se cruce en el camino lo matamos ¿alguna duda?

Todos asintieron en silencio y miraron hacia el camino a la entrada era un prado abierto debían planear la mejor forma de llegar hasta la puerta sin ser vistos, no había ningún objeto donde ocultarse detrás pero gracias a las intensas lluvias de la temporada el pasto estaba bastante crecido por lo que comenzaron a avanzar escondiéndose en medio de la hierba.

Cuando estaban a escasos metros de la entrada notaron que lo soldados estaban distraídos, la hora de su guardia tal vez era demasiado pesada pues estaban dormitando parados. Ginebra les hizo una señal con la mano y justo cuando ella se paro rápidamente para atacarlos, los demás la siguieron, clavando sus espadas en los soldados, cargaron sus cuerpos hasta esconderlos en el pasto donde ellos habían estado ocultos minutos antes.

Una vez dentro se agazaparon debajo de una escalera que llevaba al piso de guardia superior alrededor de la prisión.

-vamos la escalera esta justo detrás de aquel carruaje… - dijo Ginebra – recuerden matamos lo que se nos ponga enfrente y salimos con Jack y Will lo mas rápido posible.

Los soldados caminaban en patrones repetidos de vigilancia, correr hasta las escaleras fue sencillo tan solo tuvieron que esperar el momento perfecto para comenzar a bajar. El interior estaba alumbrado por antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, que proyectaban sus sombras al suelo, bajaron cerca de tres pisos sin ningún obstáculo hasta que se encontraron con un soldado en una esquina que al verlos trato de correr a dar la alarma pero fue silenciado por las armas de Ginebra y Gibbs. Dejando el cuerpo inerte siguieron su camino, ahora que habían asesinado a un soldado dentro de la prisión debían darse prisa si llegaban a descubrirlos, estarían perdidos.

-¡Eh! ¡Que hacen ustedes aquí! – dijo un soldado que estaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa encargado de las celdas subterráneas, tomo su mosquete disparando, la bala reboto en las paredes sin herir a nadie pero el ruido del disparo seguramente llamaría la atención de todos.

Ginebra corrió hacia el y con la daga en mano la clavo en el cuello del soldado matándolo al instante y buscando las llaves en sus bolsos.

-¡Vamos sáquenlos ya! ¡en cualquier momento estarán aquí los demás! – grito Ginebra arrojándole las llaves a Marin quien se apresuro a buscar y abrir las celdas de Jack y Will.

Sei y Gibbs estaban tomando unas cuantas armas de fuego que encontraron en un almacén cercano.

-¡porque tardaron demasiado! – dijo Jack saliendo de la celda seguido por Will – mis afectos… ¿donde están?... oh si… - se alegro al verlos no muy lejos del cadáver del soldado – ¿no es fácil tratar con ellas verdad?

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida donde se encontraron de frente a un grupo de cuatro guardias que se sorprendieron de verlos con los prisioneros. Marin y Sei que llevaban una arma en cada mano les dispararon haciéndolos caer para pasar encima de ellos, tirando las armas en el camino pues no había tiempo de recargarlas.

Cuando salieron de las celdas mas soldados iban en su encuentro huir por donde habían entrado seria una locura, Jack miro a su alrededor buscando una salida, sabia perfectamente que debía de haber una forma de salir de ahí con vida.

-vamos síganme… - Jack tomo una cuerda que había en el piso y comenzó a correr a la torre de vigilancia que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del perímetro delimitante de la prisión, todos subieron rápidamente, los soldados debajo comenzaron a disparar para fortuna de todos la luna había sido tapada por espesas nubes haciendo la noche aun mas oscura dificultando así la visibilidad de los soldados.

-lo siento amigo… pero necesitamos de tu torre… - le dijo Jack empujándolo haciéndolo caer de esta – ¡bueno vamos!

De la torre una soga estaba tensada con el edificio opuesto a la prisión que servia para colgar las banderas de la corona de Inglaterra, Jack corto siete trozos de cuerda que había tomado de abajo y entrego a cada uno. Jack tomo su correspondiente trozo y lo coloco sobre la soga tensada y dejo caer, la gravedad hizo su trabajo y salio deslizándose por los aires hacia la libertad, los demás le imitaron y en menos de un minuto estaban todos fuera de la prisión, sin embargo los soldados seguían buscándolos.

-¡debemos escondernos Jack! de ninguna forma llegaremos al perla esta noche – dijo Gibbs mientras estaban todos agazapados en un pequeño callejón del pueblo.

-hay que separarnos… nos veremos aquí mañana a medio día cuando la hora de la horca allá pasado… - dijo Jack – Gibbs… vete con Ginebra y Marin yo me iré con los demás… nos vemos mañana…

Rápidamente se separaron en dos grupos, debían esconderse hasta que las cosas se calmaran pues intentar salir de Dorobia en esa situación era poco viable.

Gibbs, Marin y Ginebra se refugiaron en el bosque que rodeaba los limites de Dorobia, mientras que Jack, Sei, Will y Elizabeth se escondieron en una posada de mala muerte, era peligroso permanecer en el pueblo, donde los soldados registraban casas en busca de los prófugos, pero Elizabeth había insistido en quedarse escondidos al menos en un lugar relativamente cómodo.

Al día siguiente pasado medio día las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado un poco, sin embargo aun había uno que otro soldado vigilando las calles de Dorobia.

-debemos irnos cuanto antes esto se esta poniendo muy extraño… - dijo Gibbs al ver que mucha gente caminaba por las calles con trajes y vestidos de gala.

-¿Por qué se visten así?... no podremos llegar muy lejos nosotros vestidos de esta forma… - comento Will mirando a toda la gente que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle sin preocupaciones, riendo y disfrutando del excelente clima.

-¿Qué pasa con este pueblo? Pareciera que estuviéramos en otro mundo… - dijo Jack mirando a las señoras que caminaban al lado de sus parejas con grandes joyas a la vista.

-cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo… esto es Port Dorobia uno de los puertos mas ricos de la Nueva España y si no me equivoco hoy es la fiesta para recibir al nuevo gobernador que viene de Inglaterra.

-fiesta eh… - dijo Jack tomándose de la barba – ¿y esta fiesta donde va a ser?

-en la casa del gobernador – contesto sin darle importancia Elizabeth, pero segundos después se percato de lo que Jack estaba tramando - ¡NO! Jack Sparrow… en este momento nos vamos al perla y zarpamos hacia port Royal…

-pongámoslo a votación, ¿quieres amor? – dijo Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro – amigos… ¿Qué opinan de quedarnos a la fiesta de bienvenida del nuevo gobernador y robar alguno que otro objeto invaluable que la casa posea? ¿A favor? – Gibbs, Marin, Ginebra, Sei y Jack alzaron la mano, Will miraba constantemente a Elizabeth y después a Jack indeciso – vamos chico que dices… no le tienes que pedir permiso a ella… - dijo Jack.

-lo siento Elizabeth… quiero que juntemos dinero para cuando nos casemos… - Willy alzo la mano dejando en claro que era lo que harían esa noche.

-pero… ¡Will! Esa no es la forma de tener dinero… la piratería es un acto ruin y despreciable…

-el dinero no es despreciable Eli… - dijo Jack – Bien caballeros… damas… esta noche asaltaremos la casa del gobernador… planes… ¿como actuaremos?

-Vamos por los muchachos al perla Jack, regresamos a mitad de la fiesta y saqueamos todo – propuso Gibbs

-no… demasiado peligroso considerando que seguirán en busca de piratas… - contesto Jack.

-¿entramos sin ser vistos, tomamos lo que nos gusta poco a poco y al final de la fiesta tenemos una fortuna en cubiertos de oro, copas de plata y joyas de las señoras pomposas? – dijo Ginebra.

-no a lo primero, si a lo segundo – exclamo Jack – querida, para que escondernos con el riesgo que nos descubran, mejor entramos a la vista de todos y robamos de la misma forma, pero nadie sospecharía de nosotros…

-Jack… ¿que estas diciendo? – pregunto Sei profundamente confundida.

-Entraremos todos por la puerta principal, nos ofrecerán champagne y bocadillos, mientras robamos lo que este a nuestro alcance…

-jamás saldremos de ahí completos – Sei no parecía estar convencida del plan de Jack

-claro que a Sei Clearwater no… pero… a Arminda Condesa de Guadalupe si…

-¿Arminda Condesa de Guadalupe?... – pregunto Marin.

-claro… y tu serás Nuria Baronesa de Cumbres de Sabina…

-estas loco Jack eso jamás funcionara – dijo Ginebra

-¿porque no? Tu puedes ser… Gabriella Duquesa de Aragón

Todos habían permanecido en silencio hasta que la carcajada de Elizabeth rompió la tranquilidad, la chica no podía parar de reír al parecer la nueva idea de Jack le resultaba graciosa.

-¿que te pasa Lizzie? – le pregunto Jack

-es que… jajajajaja… ¿ellas como nobleza? Por favor… de noble solo tendrían el nombre… porque de lo demás no tienen el porte, el lenguaje ni lo necesario para hacerse pasar por la nobleza…

Ginebra, Sei y Marin se miraron entre ellas y en un común y silencioso acuerdo voltearon a ver a Elizabeth que paro de reír al verlas.

-de cualquier forma no hay manera de que entren si no son conocidos o invitados por alguien…

-para eso te necesitamos… tu eres la hija del gobernador de Port Royal, serás nuestro pase a esa fiesta, ¿aye?

-a no… de ninguna manera… me opongo a eso… - dijo Elizabeth.

-vamos… te doy mi palabra que después de esto te llevare personalmente a Port Royal… ¿que tal aceptas?

Elizabeth lo dudo un momento pero asintió con la cabeza después de todo ella siempre había añorado la libertad de hacer cosas prohibidas, vivir años con la idea de seguir siempre las reglas la habían hecho pasar aunque sea unos momentos de desobligación y porque no de piratería.

-perfecto… ahora necesitamos conseguir nuestros disfraces… chicas… díganme que vestido les gusta para robarlos… - dijo Jack asomándose a la calle donde muchas mujeres con vestidos elegantes y hermosos caminaban.

-momento… ¡jamás dijiste nada de usar vestido! – grito Sei.

-linda… no puedes entrar a esa fiesta vestida como muchacho… ya se… dejen el asunto de los vestidos en nuestras manos… - dijo Jack abrazando a Gibbs y Will – ustedes vayan a la posada y preparen lo demás que tengan que preparar… ya saben esas cosas de mujeres que ustedes hacen…

Las cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertas ante el comentario de ellos ¿acaso los hombres les escogerían lo que usarían esa noche?

-juro que si me trae una vulgaridad de vestido lo dejare hundirse junto a su perla en medio del mar… - dijo con rabia Sei.

-ja… y me criticaron por hacerlo yo… - Elizabeth murmuro comenzando a caminar hacia la posada.

-¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Ginebra.

-no lo se… de lo que estoy segura es que la tendremos que soportar hasta que regresen aquellos… por todos lo mares espero que traigan buenos vestidos… - dijo Marin caminando igualmente hacia la posada…

La posada en la que esperarían a que regresaran no estaba muy grande ni tenia lujos, pero al menos tenia una bañera con puerta para asearse, llevaban días en el barco y sus cuerpos comenzaban a tener un ligero olor a pirata.

Una a una se fueron bañando y aunque tuvieron que volver a ponerse la misma ropa al menos ahora se sentían mejor con ellas mismas.

El sol estaba cayendo y no había señales de ninguno de los tres hombres que las habían dejado para conseguir los vestidos.

-solo espero que no los hayan atrapado… no pienso volver a ir por ellos… - dijo Ginebra sentada en un camastro pegado a la pared.

En ese momento unos fuertes y violentos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, todas se pusieron en guardia y Sei fue a abrir con precaución. Se relajaron cuando vieron entrar a Jack, Will y Gibbs cargando con dificultad dos pesados baúles.

-creímos que los habían capturado – dijo Elizabeth.

-por supuesto que no, no fuimos tan tontos esta vez – Jack comenzó a abrir los baúles que estaban llenos de ropa – bueno como no nos decidíamos trajimos toda una amplia variedad, por favor tomen el que les guste…

-¿donde consiguieron tantos vestidos? – pregunto Marin dándole un rápido vistazo a los vestidos

-para nuestra buena suerte paso un carruaje mercante, le tendimos una pequeña emboscada y listo un botín completo… - dijo Gibbs alegre.

-me quedo con el azul… - dijo Sei tomando un vestido que estaba cuidadosamente doblado.

-yo con el guinda – dijo rápidamente Ginebra.

-supongo que yo con el beige con café – Marin se apresuro a tomar un vestido antes que el baúl quedara vació.

-Eli… te toco el rosa… - Jack tomo el ultimo vestido y se lo entrego con una sonrisa – bueno chicas… por favor procedan a cambiarse…

Jack se sentó en uno de los camastros y se puso cómodo cruzando las piernas. Las mujeres lo miraron amenazadoramente mientras esperaban a que se moviera.

-Jack… creo que debemos salir… - le dijo al oído Gibbs

-¡pero por que si esto es lo mas divertido!

-vámonos Jack… - Will lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de la habitación, una vez fuera Will volvió a entrar solo para darles rápido mensaje y a llevarle el baúl donde estaba su ropa – amm estaremos en la habitación de al lado por si se les ofrece algo…

-gracias Will – dijo Elizabeth

-Oh… asegúrate de asear correctamente a Jack – dijo Marin.

-será un poco difícil… pero lo haremos – Will salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-bueno chicas… ¡a ponernos bellas! – dijo Marin alegremente.

-ya somos bellas… - le dijo Sei

-bueno pero mas… - tercio Ginebra

Las tres soltaron un carcajada y sacaron los demás accesorios necesarios para transformarse en las invitadas con mas renombre de Port Dorobia.

Primero los peinados, Marin era la que había tomado el mando de la situación, había hecho un hermoso adorno con el mismo cabello de Sei poniendo una peineta plateada en la parte trasera levantando un poco su cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello.

-bueno pues no hay mucho que hacer contigo… - le dijo a Ginebra peinando su cabello y colocando un adorno del lado derecho al color de su vestido – tu cabello corto nos ahorra tiempo.

-para eso es precisamente…

Al final con la ayuda de Sei y Ginebra Marin recogió su largo cabello con el soporte de un tocado color dorado y un pequeño velo que cubría una diminuta parte de su cabello, un fleco colgaba a la mitad de su rostro que en conjunto con su intrigante mirada hacia una perfecta combinación.

Las tres estaban peinadas y listas para ponerse sus vestidos, mientras que Elizabeth estaba terminando de ponerse una tenaza que le ayudaba con su largo cabello, estaba teniendo dificultades pero su orgullo no le permitía pedir ayuda.

-nos tendrá que pedir ayuda… - dijo en voz baja a Sei y Ginebra mientras sacaba del baúl tres complementos del vestido.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Ginebra.

-nadie puede ponerse sola un corsé, se necesita mínimo dos personas… una junta y la otra jala las jaretas.

-¿co… corsé? – dijo Sei

-¿estas bromeando verdad? – pregunto espantada Ginebra.

-claro que no… no me digan que jamás han usado uno en sus vidas…

Las dos negaron con la cabeza mientras un pálido color las invadía.

-vamos no se pongan así que entonces deberé aplicarles mas maquillaje.

En esta ocasión la que reía dándoles la espalda era Elizabeth que estaba aplicando los últimos toques a su maquillaje.

-¿quien primero? – dijo Marin alzando en una mano un corsé. Sei y Ginebra se señalaron entre ellas con atónita mirada – vamos no sean cobardes, no les pasara nada… vamos Sei tu primero.

-espero que encontremos mucho oro y joyas en la maldita fiesta… - renegó Sei dando un paso al frente.

Marin con ayuda de Ginebra comenzó a apretar el corsé desde arriba hasta abajo, con fuertes jalones que hacían tambalear a Sei, pero que dejaban firmemente justo el corsé.

-¿esta muy apretado? – pregunto Marin una vez que terminaron.

-… creo que no… no puedo respirar… - dijo con dificultad.

-entonces esta perfecto… - dijo Marin – ahora tu turno Ginebra.

-por todos los dioses… - se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que sus amigas hicieran su tarea.

Elizabeth era la que estaba pasándola mejor que todas pues se estaba divirtiendo con los gestos que hacían.

-esto es un instrumento de tortura, ¿verdad? – decía Ginebra sin aliento mientras sentía como el aire entraba con dificultad a sus pulmones.

-vamos no es para tanto… - Marin decía.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes y muebles rotos del otro lado de la habitación, las cuatro se sobresaltaron al escuchar tal escándalo y unos gritos de Jack.

"¡No! ¡no! No lo haré ¡soy pirata de ninguna forma! Mi pelo y mi barba nadie lo toca…"

Después de eso se volvieron a escuchar ruidos, cualquiera que los oyera pensaría que estarían matando a alguien.

-creo que la están pasando igual de mal – dijo Ginebra

-nada es peor que traer esta cosa… - contesto Sei.

-espero no les de muchos problemas peinar a Jack.

-Sei… pídeme un deseo – dijo Marin rápidamente.

-¿un deseo? ¿Para que?

-pídeme que Jack este inmaculado para la fiesta, así Will y Gibbs tendrán ayuda de lo contrario jamás saldremos de aquí…

-ok… Marin deseo que Jack este inmaculado para el evento de hoy.

Marin cerro los ojos y su cabello recogido cambio de color por unos segundos, cuando abrió de nuevo lo ojos se escucho el grito de Jack al otro lado de la pared.

-me muero por ver como quedo jajaja – reía Ginebra.

-vamos ayúdenme con mi corsé se esta haciendo tarde.

Sei y Ginebra le pusieron el corsé al final cuando vieron que también ella estaba sufriendo sonrieron en silencio.

-después de un tiempo te acostumbras – le dijo Sei con una sonrisa.

-si… claro…

-Entonces que Elizabeth… ¿te ayudamos o te amarras tu sola? – dijo Ginebra al ver que Elizabeth trataba de ponérselo por ella misma.

-solo porque ya me quiero largar de esta isla y alejarme de ustedes y veo que será la única forma – les dijo dándoles la espalda con el corsé medio sujetado. Sei y Ginebra rieron malévolamente mientras se acercaban a ella.

-chicas… no… - les dijo firmemente sabiendo lo que querían hacer – si lo amarran muy fuerte se desmayara y no nos conviene…

La parte mas difícil de vestirse había terminado ahora quedaba lo mas sencillo, botines de tacón alto y el vestido.

-jamás podré caminar con estas cosas – dijo Ginebra.

-no serás la única

-si se nos llegan a complicar las cosas estamos fritas, jamás podremos correr – dijo Sei

-tengo una idea… - susurro Marin.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación los hombres se habían puesto su saco, Will le acomodaba la camisa a Jack que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-vamos Jack quita esa cara…

-estoy seguro que esto fue obra de Marin… - dijo señalándose su barba.

-¿estamos listos ya? – dijo Gibbs al lado de la puerta.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, la noche estaba fresca y pudieron ver a simple vista que el pueblo entero estaba de fiesta, pues mucho movimiento se veía, caminaron los pocos metros a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y tocaron un par de veces.

-¿están listas? – pregunto Will

-¡en un minuto! – contesto Marin.

-caballeros... propongo que vayamos por una botella de ron mientras esperamos...

Pero el plan de Jack se vio estropeado cuando la puerta se abrió dejando salir a cuatro hermosas mujeres. La primera en salir fue Elizabeth que vestía el vestido rosa con holanes, de mangas largas ceñidas a los brazos la parte inferior estaba lisa pero cubierta por una tela delgada traslucida blanca que hacia ver el rosa mas tenue

Después Sei con el vestido azul, las mangas eran largas pero recogidas a la altura del brazo con un anillo de plata haciéndolo abultado de los hombros pero liso del resto de la manga, su cintura estaba marcada por el mismo vestido por una franja de color gris claro, en la parte inferior la tela se dividía en dos formando un triangulo para dejar ver una tela blanca que contrastaba con el resto del vestido.

Ginebra salio después con el vestido guinda sin mangas pero en su lugar llevaba un par de guantes del mismo color. El vestido constaba de cuatro capas, que hacían una degradación hasta llegar al negro que vislumbraba en el centro del vestido.

Marin fue la ultima en salir, su vestido parecía ser un poco mas estorboso que el de las demás, de colores ocre, el beige y el café eran los que dominaban, pero también unos toques de dorado se podían distinguir. El vestido tenia mangas holgadas de color beige traslucido que dejaba ver los brazos, la parte inferior formaba una "v" haciendo contraste entre los dos colores dominantes.

-vaya… la ropa de hombre oculta muchas cosas ¿aye? – dijo Jack embobado al verlas salir, sin embargo su mirada se detuvo mas tiempo en Sei que se sintió extraña ante la mirada del pirata.

-pues parece que si… mírate Jack, jamás creí llegar a verte… como decirlo… limpio… - dijo Sei al ver a Jack, su cabello estaba escondido debajo de la peluca que la nobleza debía usar para marcar su rango un sombrero con una pluma adornaba su cabeza, su barba estaba sin las dos trenzas y bien arreglada al igual que su bigote, vestía una saco azul marino con bordados en plateado, una camisa gris y pantalón negro, las botas habían quedado atrás y en su lugar unos elegantes zapatos negros estaban.

-si… y Marin gracias por quitarme mi identidad… - dijo Jack con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-de nada, ya sabes cuando quieras… pero de otra forma jamás te habría quedado la peluca…

-en eso tienes razón, el que no tuvo problema fue nuestro amigo Gibbs… hasta creo que esta considerando quedarse con ella…

Gibbs rió un poco, la peluca y el sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza lo hacían ver muy diferente, vestía un saco color verde botella, camisola beige y pantalón café oscuro, al igual que Jack zapatos de hebilla dorada.

Will no tenia peluca pero si el sombrero con una gran pluma, su saco color azul claro contrastaba con su camisa blanca y pantalón negro,

Todos llevaban una espada de mango plateado, sumamente elegante.

-bueno… ¿nos vamos? – dijo Will

Tenían una gran noche por delante y si todo saldría según lo planeado conseguirían buenos objetos en esa pequeña escala, sin embargo no tenían idea de lo que encontrarían dentro de la casa del nuevo gobernador.

Los siete salieron de la posada, sin tener idea de lo que encontrarían dentro de la casa del nuevo gobernador.


	9. Accidental Encuentro

_Hola a todos, bueno pues ya casi voy a entrara a la escuela y tratare de acabar este fic antes que eso pase, aunque lo veo difícil…_

_Este capitulo me gusto mucho porque tiene de todo. Aviso que si hay alguien que sabe de un tema que se tratara mas adelante y leen errores o me dicen que eso no existe… pues lo siento pero nunca he estado en esa situación o época para decirles como eran las cosas en verdad, así es que todo me lo invente… esto a lo mejor no tiene sentido, pero cuando lean el capitulo lo tendrá._

_Por cierto he subido algunas ilustraciones que ha hecho Nuria y otras mías a mi espacio de msn, la dirección de la pagina se encuentra en mi **profile **de Fanfiction, donde dice** Homepage, **y también esta cierto video donde saque cierta parte de este fic… espero que se vea porque andaba dando problemas._

CAPITULO 9

"Accidental Encuentro"

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa del gobernador, mucha gente los observaba pues llamaban bastante la atención, sus vestimentas eran realmente ostentosas y se preguntaban quienes serian aquellas celebridades que caminaban por las bellas calles de Dorobia.

La casa del gobernador se encontraba en una alta colina lo que ocasionaba que los invitados bajaran de sus elegantes carruajes y subieran caminando, muy oportuno para los piratas que querían pasar sin causar sospechas.

-chicos… tenemos un problema… - dijo Marin apartándolos del camino antes de empezar a subir en dirección de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡El oro esta por allá! – Jack señalo en dirección de la casa.

-cállate Jack y mas vale que cuando estemos en la casa dejes de hablar como pirata… el problema es que necesitamos ir en parejas… mira todo el mundo va a acompañado y nosotros somos siete.

-bueno… - comenzó diciendo Jack – Elizabeth y Will… Gibbs con Ginebra… y Sei y tu conmigo… listo, problema resuelto.

-no, no, no entiendes el punto… ¡nos hace falta un hombre! – dijo Marin.

-bueno… bueno… tu y Gibbs, Sei conmigo y Ginebra… ¡maldición todo iba tan perfectamente!

-¿nos disculpan un momento? – dijo Sei apartándose junto con Marin y Ginebra del resto del grupo.

-bueno que haremos… - dijo Marin.

-¿quien quiere a Gibbs? – pregunto Ginebra.

-yo quiero a Jack… - dijo con una sonrisa Sei.

-no puedo imaginarme porque… - dijo sarcásticamente Marin – yo iré con Gibbs no me molesta.

-¿en serio? – pregunto Ginebra..

-si, me cae bastante bien… entonces yo con Gibbs, Sei con Jack y ¿Ginebra?

-bueno no se preocupen yo los esperare en el bote con todo listo en caso de una emergencia.

-no, no… no nos echaremos para atrás a estas alturas… ¿que tal si vamos por alguien al perla? – propuso Marin

-¿Quién… Cotton? – dijo Ginebra

-podría ser…

-¿el del perico? – intervino Sei rápidamente – ¡pero ese ni lengua tiene!

-¿y para que quieres que hable? – dijo Marin – no… mala idea no tenemos ni un traje extra ni tiempo para disfrazarlo.

-Marin… ¿Qué tantos poderes tienes? – pregunto Ginebra

-pues muchos… ustedes no los conocen todos.

-¿que tal si los usaras para vestir a Cotton rápidamente? – dijo la joven de vestido guinda.

-imposible tendría que tenerlo enfrente de mi para hacerlo…

-bueno entonces agarra a cualquiera de los caminan por el pueblo y listo – dijo rápidamente Sei mientras era observada por Jack.

-quien se prestaría para que no ayude a cometer un crimen… lo que podría hacer es convertir a alguien de nuestra confianza en un noble.

-¿a alguien de nuestra confianza? La verdad no tengo idea quien nos pueda ayudar… - dijo Ginebra.

-tu pájaro ese, nos ha ayudado muchas veces – dijo Sei

-¡si! eso es llama a Aeris y lo convertiré en tu pareja

-¡pero Aeris es un pájaro! ¡y ni siquiera se que clase de pájaro!

-vamos llámalo ya antes que perdamos mas tiempo – dijo insistentemente Sei.

-ok, ok

Ginebra soplo en el silbato que colgaba de su cuello, miraron al cielo esperando verlo, pero no lo veían por ninguna parte, hasta que escucharon un sonido en un pequeño callejón a unos cuantos metros. Las tres fueron hasta el y encontraron a Aeris que las miraba atento parado en unas cajas de madera.

-bien… déjenme a solas con el… - dijo Marin cerrando los ojos – pídeme el deseo Ginebra y lo transformare para ti.

-¿deseo… una pareja para el ultraje de esta noche?

-bien… vayan con los demás en unos minutos estaremos con ustedes – el cabello de Marin estaba totalmente rojo y había entre cruzado sus manos al frente.

Sei y Ginebra regresaron con los demás que los miraban confusos.

-¿Dónde esta Marin? – pregunto Jack.

-en un momento viene… esta hacien… digo consiguiéndome mi pareja… - dijo Ginebra.

-espero que no tarde - dijo Jack

-si llegamos después de las presentaciones estaremos fritos… - dijo Elizabeth ante la mirada confusa de todos - … si, sino llegamos a esa hora después comprobaran que no somos los que decimos ser.

-tranquila… ya estamos aquí – dijo Marin a espaldas de ella acompañada por un alto hombre.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante el nuevo miembro del grupo, su piel blanca sobresaltaba con la oscuridad de la noche, tenia un sombrero negro con una pluma guinda, una peluca que lo convertía en distinguido miembro de la nobleza, un elegante saco rojo quemado adornado con costuras en hilo dorado, una camisa verde oscuro, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes al mismo tono que la camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros como el del resto del grupo, así como una fina espada con detalles dorados que sobresaltaba sujeta al cinto del hombre.

-¿de donde sacaste al estirado? – dijo Jack mirándolo de arriba abajo – oye amigo… no se quien seas pero mas vale que no nos estorbes… - espero una respuesta pero el solo miraba al frente sin decir una palabra.

-les presento a Aarón… la versión humana de Aeris… bien Ginebra ¿Qué tal, es de tu agrado? – dijo Marin guiñándole un ojo, pero Ginebra no podía decir nada, continuaba impactada ante la magia de Marin.

-bueno pues ahora que tenemos un hombre-pájaro… vayamos a la acción… - dijo Jack con una cuidada voz

Gibbs se acerco a Marin y le ofreció su brazo.

-gracias – le dijo Marin tomando lo del brazo, la diferencia de estaturas era evidente pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Will y Elizabeth iban al frente, seguidos por Gibbs y Marin, Jack hizo una reverencia y ofreció el brazo a Sei quien acepto con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar detrás de los demás. Por ultimo Ginebra volteo hacia su pareja que seguía inmóvil,

-amm… ¿Aarón? – dijo ella llamando su atención, el la volteo a ver sonrió un poco y ofreció su brazo – cielos… esto es tan extraño…

El camino hasta la casa aunque era hermoso era largo, todos iban mirando a su alrededor y tratando de grabarse las posibles rutas de escape. Después de caminar alrededor de 15 minutos pudieron ver una enorme puerta de madera abierta que daba la bienvenida a los invitados.

-sus nombres por favor – dijo un sirviente dirigiéndose a Will y Elizabeth que fueron los primeros en entrar al vestíbulo, este estaba adornado con hermosas flores de temporada, del techo colgaba el escudo de la corona británica así como una suave y lenta música se escuchaba al fondo.

-Soy Elizabeth Swann hija del gobernador de Port Royal y ellos son mis invitados, estaban de visita en nuestra ciudad cuando nos enteramos del nombramiento del gobernador y decidimos venir personalmente a felicitarlo.

-sus nombres por favor – dijo una vez mas el sirviente esta vez dirigiéndose a los acompañantes de Elizabeth.

-Gilberto y Nuria Barones de Cumbres de Sabina – dijo Gibbs muy seguro de si mismo ante la atónita mirada de todos al escuchar su nombre. El sirviente los anoto en la lista y miro a la siguiente pareja.

-John y Arminda Condes de Guadalupe – dijo Jack seriamente y con aire de superioridad.

-caballero sus nombre por favor… - dijo el sirviente mirado en dirección a Aarón, Ginebra iba a contestar pero "el tomo la palabra.

-Aarón y Ginebra Duques de Aragón – dijo con una voz suave y elegante.

-pasen por favor… - les dijo el sirviente indicándoles el camino – la cena se servirá en breve y el baile comenzara después, que disfruten la fiesta.

El sirviente los dejo a la entrada del Hall de banquetes, un enorme lugar con mesas rectangulares bastante amplias a los lados y una pista de baile al centro, El suelo era de mármol casi blanco, de las paredes colgaban enormes pinturas que mostraban la evolución de la ciudad de Dorobia, así como los gobernadores que habían dado servicio a la corona.

Los invitados reían y tomaban champagne mientras platicaban entre ellos, la suave música daba un toque de intimidad y elegancia.

-que te parece esa mesa… ¿Gilberto? – le dijo Jack sonriendo.

-esta perfecta John… - respondió con el mismo sarcasmo con el que Jack le había preguntado.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras observaban lo que podrían robar.

-somos unos idiotas Jack…

-¡John! – le corrigió

-lo siento… John ¿como se supone que nos llevaremos las cosas sin que nos vean? – pregunto Gibbs

-las mas grandes las podremos meter en los vestidos de las chicas…

-¡¿Qué! – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-aah… ¿creo que no verdad?... bueno Gilberto… me temo que tendrás que robar pequeñas cosas… relojes, joyas, cubiertos…

Jack se vio interrumpido cuando los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena en la mesa que se encontraban.

-y vaya que tenemos variedad… - dijo Jack observando toda la cantidad de cubiertos al lado del plato.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores cambios, salvo que el resto de los invitados se preguntaba quienes eran aquellos distinguidos invitados, pues jamás los habían conocido aun cuando eran de su mismo circulo social.

-Jack… mas despacio con el champagne… - le dijo Elizabeth entre dientes.

-querida, esto es como agua para mi… bueno damas… caballeros es hora de hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer…

Jack se puso de pie con la miradas de sus compañeros siguiéndolo pues esperaban verlo tambalear como era su acostumbrado caminar, pero en esta ocasión no había rastro del capitán Jack Sparrow.

Jack se acerco a una joven que estaba parada sola junto a la puerta, le hizo una reverencia y saludándola tomo su mano donde deposito un pequeño beso haciendo ruborizar a la muchacha, Jack regreso a la mesa donde estaban todos con la asesina mirada de Sei sobre el.

-eres un… - le dijo irritada

-si… soy un pirata… - Jack enseño a Sei el anillo de oro que había quitado a la joven – ¿te gusta?

Sei lo miro entrecerrando los ojos en desaprobación respecto al método por el cual había conseguido el anillo.

-vamos, vamos a trabajar – dijo Jack poniéndose de pie una vez mas solo que en esta ocasión ofreció su mano a Sei.

Los únicos que se quedaron en la mesa fueron Will y Elizabeth quienes decidieron hacerlo de la manera fácil tan solo tomando los cubiertos de la mesa.

Las tres parejas se presentaban antes los invitados y con ayuda de pequeños accidentes y roces lograban quitarles lo que luciera valioso de encima.

Marin y Gibbs estaban platicando con unos hombres que estaban embobados por su belleza, ella se sentía algo incomoda y molesta pues esas miradas le hacían solo le traían malos y amargos recuerdos, trataba de concentrarse en el objetivo que era quitarles sus objetos de valor, cuando de pronto por encima del hombro de uno de los hombres logro ver a una mujer de no mas de treinta años que se veía en un espejo mientras se acomodaba un cabello rebelde.

Marin reconoció ese espejo enseguida, pequeño al tamaño justo de una palma femenina abierta, incrustado de piedras hermosas y finos detalles de oro, su corazón dio un vuelco, ese era su espejo que había estado buscando por años y ahora estaba en manos de una desconocida.

-baronesa… ¿se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto uno de los hombres al ver la reacción de Marin.

-si lo siento… debo retirarme un momento… - se alejo de ellos y camino entre los invitados en busca de Sei y Ginebra. Cuando al fin las encontró se paro al lado de ellas diciéndoles que quería hablar con ellas.

-¡estas segura! – le dijo Sei con lo ojos completamente abiertos después de escuchar las palabras de Marin.

-¡claro que estoy segura! ¡Ese espejo es único! No hay otro igual.

-ok, les diré a los demás… ustedes no pierdan de vista a esa mujer – Ginebra se separo de ellas en busca de los demás para decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La mujer que tenia el espejo de Marin no perdía oportunidad de presumirlo antes las demás mujeres, era un objeto tan bello que causaba envidia.

-maldita vieja… te podría matar en este instante… pero llamaríamos demasiada la atención… - decía Marin con voz de odio.

Minutos después todos se acercaron a donde estaban Marin y Sei.

-no te preocupes Ma… Nuria – dijo Jack confundido por los cambios de nombres – lo recuperaremos esta misma noche, permíteme que haga uso de mis encantos… ¿es ella? – Marin asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Jack comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mujer cuando la voz de un presentador se escucho fuertemente en al Hall, la música se detuvo así como Jack.

-Su atención por favor, hemos notado que esta noche en nuestra lista de invitados hay ocho personas que no estaban programadas para asistir al nombramiento del gobernador de Port Dorobia…

-cielos… - dijo Sei

-es el fin… terminaremos en la horca… - decía Gibbs preocupado.

-Es por eso que el gobernador al no estar preparado para dar la bienvenida como se debe a los representantes de Port Royal así como los distinguidísimos miembros de la nobleza, Los Duques de Aragón, Los Condes de Guadalupe y los Barones de Cumbres de Sabina, serán honrados permitiéndoles abrir el baile de esta noche.

-¿baile? – pregunto Sei

-oh… no esto no puede ser bueno… - dijo Ginebra.

-calmados… no pasa nada tan solo bailaremos un poco… de esta música… que tiene pasos exclusivos… los cuales no sabemos, ni hemos visto, que requieren coordinación y sincronía de todas las parejas en la pista de baile y que todos los de esta sociedad conocen a la perfección – dijo Marin con una forzada sonrisa, pues todos los demás invitados los observaban.

-estamos muertos… - dijo Ginebra.

-El gobernador y su esposa los acompañaran en este vals – termino diciendo el anunciador.

Jack regreso rápidamente sobre sus pasos al lado de Sei en medio de un espectral silencio, los músicos estaban dando los últimos toque de afinación a sus instrumentos, cuando el gobernador se acerco a ellos con su esposa del brazo. Todos se asombraron al ver que la mujer que tenia el espejo de Marin era la misma mujer que llevaba del brazo.

-no sabia que vendrían a mi fiesta, lamento no haberles dado el reconocimiento que se merecen, pero espero que este pequeño baile lo compense – dijo el gobernador con una calida sonrisa.

-oh no es necesario que haga esto – dijo Jack inmediatamente – de hecho nosotros estábamos por…

-¿de irse? O no de ninguna manera lamento que la velada les haya resultado aburrida, pero con esto estoy seguro que compensara al menos minimamente mi descuido por no saber que vendrían.

Jack iba a volver a abrir la boca cuando la música comenzó se comenzó a escuchar, los invitados que aun ocupaban el área destinada a la pista se fueron alejando poco a poco dejándola libre para las diez personas que bailarían en ella.

-¿vamos? – les dijo el gobernador llevando a su esposa del brazo.

Todos a excepción de Will y Elizabeth tenían cara de pánico al nunca haber bailado de esa forma en su vida.

-no se vayan a pisar los pies por favor… - dijo riendo Elizabeth al pasar al lado de ellos caminando justo detrás del gobernador.

-cállate – le dijo en un susurro Sei cuando paso a su lado.

-Marin ¿quieres recuperar tu espejo no es así? – pregunto Jack mientras comenzaban a caminar a la pista y comenzar a acomodarse en circulo.

-por supuesto…

-¡entonces mas vale que nos concedas el deseo a todos de saber bailar! – dijo Jack un poco alterado.

-Jack eso lleva tiempo y concentración y en este momento no tengo nada de eso, me temo que tendremos que improvisar – contesto Marin con una forzada sonrisa.

-yo no se improvisar… - dijo preocupado Gibbs.

-yo te llevare, solo tienes que fingir que sabes lo que es estas haciendo – dijo Marin avanzando.

-¿Aarón? ¿Sabes bailar? – le pregunto Ginebra obteniendo como respuesta una media sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos – ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me confundes…

-pido por adelanto perdón por posibles pisadas… - le dijo Jack a Sei mientras se ponían en posición.

-eso no me preocupa… - Sei le enseño levemente el pie por debajo de el amplio vestido.

-¿botas? – dijo confundido.

-claro… ¿a poco pensabas que podríamos caminar o correr si una emergencia pasara?

La música comenzó a sonar pero ninguno comenzó a bailar salvo el gobernador que paro inmediatamente cuando observo lo que sucedía.

-¿Por qué…? – pregunto

-no pensamos bailar algo que no sea de nuestro agrado y eso señor… es de muy mal gusto, así es que por favor dígales a sus músicos que nosotros solo bailamos vals de cuatro pasos combinado con vueltas de alejamiento y acercamiento… casual – dijo Jack.

-esta…. Esta bien… esperen un momento – el gobernador fue con el director de la orquesta.

-¿Qué rayos le dijiste Jack? – pregunto Sei con un rostro de profunda confunción al igual que los demás, salvo por Elizabeth ahora parecía asustada.

-no tengo idea… espero que no sepan de que estoy hablando y digan que no saben tocar algo que no se si exista.

-felicidades Jack… - dijo Elizabeth en voz baja – le acabas de pedir al gobernador que toquen un vals que requiere de pasos específicos por parte de todos.

-disculpe Conde… pero mis músicos me informan que no estaban preparados para una pieza como la que pide…

-oh es una pena en ese caso nosotros… - dijo Jack poniendo una mano en la cintura de Sei comenzando a salir de la pista de baile.

-pero… por favor no se vaya… me dicen que pueden tocar un vals de seis pasos mixtos con vueltas de alejamiento y acercamiento directo… se que no es lo mismo pero también es un vals en el que pueden lucir sus habilidades…

-si… claro… - respondió Jack con una forzada sonrisa.

-Tal vez si salimos corriendo en este instante no podrían hacer nada para atraparnos… - dijo Elizabeth.

-escuchen… - dijo Jack murmurando solo para que sus compañeros escucharan – damos vueltas de lo que sea o como se llamen, y si alguien quita el espejo a la mujer esa nos avisa y salimos en cuanto podamos.

La música comenzó a sonar una vez mas, si la anterior era calmada esta tenia variaciones en el ritmo y velocidad, una pieza sumamente compleja de baile. El primero en hacer movimientos fue Aarón que llevo a Ginebra al centro de la pista dando dos vueltas y comenzando a bailar con el ritmo y aparentemente los pasos correctos.

-vamos todos sigamos al pájaro, parece que sabe lo que hace… - dijo Jack mirando a Aarón y copiando lo movimientos de el comenzó a bailar.

Asombrosamente todos bailaban al mismo tiempo, parecía como si lo hubieran ensayado y sabido desde siempre. El problema fue cuando la música hizo un cambio mucho mas melódico, Aarón hizo que ginebra diera una vuelta regresándola hacia el dando una vuelta mas quedando ella de espaldas a el, con una mano tocando el centro de la espalda.

Cuando fue el turno de los demás lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, sin embargo Jack jalo de regreso a Sei un poco mas fuerte provocando que se estrellara contra el haciéndolo perder el aliento.

-¿estas bien? – le pregunto sin dejar de bailar ambos, ella contra su pecho y el con su mano en la espalda.

-si… - dijo con dificultad.

Una vez la música dio un cambio un poco mas rápido, la vista de todos estaba sobre Aarón y Ginebra, el tomo la mano derecha de ella y se separo lo mas que pudo comenzando a bailar alternadamente derecha e izquierda en direcciones opuestas cada uno, soltándose al final ambos se deslizaron dándose la espalda alternadamente y rotando como si estuvieran formando un cuadrado.

La música volvió a sonar como en el principio y todos volvieron a repetir los pasos básicos de baile una vez mas, tan solo variaban cuando la música así lo requería. Al final de la pieza musical todos hicieron dar una vuelta a sus parejas haciéndolos quedar frente a frente. La música acabo y Aarón hizo una reverencia a Ginebra por lo que todos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Bravo! Maravilloso ha sido el mejor y mas interesante vals que he bailado con en grupo, el seguir los pasos de ustedes me ha hecho comprender que el vals no solo son movimientos aburridos y repetidos… - dijo el gobernador regresando a su mesa.

-eso estuvo cerca… - dijo Gibbs.

-¿y el espejo? – pregunto Sei.

-oh, lo siento señorita pero si no te diste cuenta estábamos concentrados en no perder los pasos de Aarón – dijo Jack.

-ya basta yo iré por el – dijo con determinación Sei.

La esposa del gobernador estaba parada junto a otras mujeres que sonreían y platicaban amenamente, Sei se acerco al lado de la mujer que tenia y el espejo y comenzó a platicar con ella.

Los demás estaban atentos a los movimientos de Sei, cuando Jack con su experta mirada vio como Sei le sacaba el espejo de una pequeña bolsa cruzada que tenia la mujer. Sei se despidió amablemente de ella y regreso junto a su grupo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-listo… vámonos antes que se de cuenta que le falta esto… Marin el espejo no esta nada ligero…

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta que esta del lado opuesto al que se encontraban, ahora personas bailaban libremente en la pista. Guiados por Jack comenzaron a pasar entre la gente cuando notaron que un grupo de soldados entraba al hall con las armas en mano.

-alto, alto, regresen… vamos para el otro lado… - les dijo haciéndolos que regresaran y se confundieran con los demás invitados.

-¡que pasa Jack! – le dijo Gibbs

-soldados… no me dan buena espina…

Los soldados comenzaron a dispersarse cubriendo una área mayor del hall.

-¡Alto la música! – grito uno de ellos – nos han informado que dos prófugos condenados a muerte se han colado a este evento… haremos una revisión, mientras tanto pueden seguir con su fiesta.

Los murmullos de la gente al escuchar el anuncio inundaron la sala, los soldados comenzaron a avanzar, Jack y su grupo debían hacer algo antes que los reconocieran pues no tendrían salida.

-ok… saldremos en parejas, y nos veremos afuera de la casa ¿ok? – Dijo Jack comenzando a caminar tranquilamente al lado de Sei.

Escabulléndose de los solados lograron salir sin problema de la casa, escondiéndose de la vista de los guardias que aun vigilaban afuera de la casa se colocaron junto a una pared de piedra de la casa que estaba en las sombras.

-¿no crees que así causaremos mas sospechas? – pregunto Sei.

-solo será en lo que salen todos querida… - decía Jack en voz baja. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y no había señal de los demás.

-¡porque tardan demasiado! ¡es acaso mucho pedir que salieran y ya! – dijo Jack algo alterado.

-¡ehy! Ustedes dos… que hacen ahí escondidos – dijo un soldado que los escucho hablar.

-¡rayos! – maldijo Sei

-bésame…

-¿Qué… ? – Sei trato de formular una pregunta pero los labios de Jack estaban ya sobre los suyos en un apasionado beso.

El soldado se acerco aun mas y separo a Jack de Sei bruscamente.

-¡que te sucede! – le dijo Jack molesto

-oh… lo siento señor… - se disculpo el hombre.

-Conde para ti, igualado soldado de pacotilla – dijo Jack haciendo que el soldado se retirara tan rápido como llego.

-muy hábil de tu parte Jack – le dijo Sei con una seductora mirada.

-hábil y oportuno – Jack volvió a besar a Sei esta vez sin pretexto tan solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de armas de fuego, una ola de gritos le siguieron y observaron como los invitados comenzaron a salir corriendo. Jack y Sei caminaban en dirección opuesta a las personas en busca de sus amigos, hasta que vieron como eran seguidos por cinco guardias, Will y Gibbs habían sacado las espadas y peleaban por salir de la casa.

Ginebra, Elizabeth, Marin y Aarón llegaron hasta Jack algo jadeantes.

-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Era muy difícil salir sin hacer escándalo? – dijo Jack mirando a los alrededores en busca de soldados.

-lo siento fue mi culpa… - dijo Marin.

-si gracias a ella nos comenzaron a perseguir – dijo Elizabeth

-¿Marin? – dijo extrañada Sei.

-si… lo siento tenia que averiguar porque esa mujer tenia mi espejo…

-¿y lo averiguaste? – pregunto Sei

-ese fue el problema – contesto Ginebra – Marin se entero que esa mujer había estado casada con Luka… al mismo tiempo que con ella…

-oh no… - dijo Sei imaginándose el final de la historia.

-oh si… Marin enfureció e hizo trizas a la mujer… los guardias vieron a Marin reconocieron el cabello cuando estuvimos en la prisión y el resto es historia.

Gibbs y Will llegaron hasta ellos agitados guardando la espada.

-¡vámonos ya, que esperan una invitación! – les grito Gibbs

-chicas fuera vestidos – dijo Marin, inmediatamente Ginebra saco su daga y corto lo largo del vestido quedándose solo con la parte superior, dejando ver su acostumbrado pantalón y botas de pirata. Después de quitarse el suyo en menos de cinco segundo ayudo a las demás.

-debería clavarte esto en y retorcértelo en tus entrañas – dijo Ginebra a Elizabeth mientras cortaba su vestido – si no hubieras corrido el chisme con los soldados nada hubiera pasado…

Una vez que estuvieron listas comenzaron a correr colina a bajo en medio de los árboles sin respetar los caminos que existían para bajar de forma segura.

.-debemos pasar rápidamente a la posada por nuestras cosas! – dijo Jack cuando un grupo de soldados comenzó a abrir fuego contra ellos.

-¡vámonos así Jack! – dijo Will.

-jamás sin mis afectos… ¡ah! – grito cuando una bala impacto muy cerca de el.

-Marin ¿puedes regresar a Aarón a su forma natural ya? Nos seria mas útil como pájaro en este momento – dijo Ginebra mientras corría junto a los demás.

-¡claro! – respondió. Aarón que iba corriendo delante de ellas regreso a la normalidad en pleno vuelo y se elevo hacia el cielo, dando vuelta en redondo para atacar a los soldados que venían detrás dándoles así un poco mas de tiempo.

Llegaron a la posada siguiéndoles relativamente cerca el grupo de soldados, debían darse prisa antes que se quedaran atrapados. Patearon las puertas de sus habitaciones tomando sus ropas, Jack se quito el sombrero y la peluca poniéndose solo su acostumbrado sombrero.

-¡ahí vienen! – grito Will

-¡listo vámonos! – Todos volverion a salir corriendo de la posada en dirección al mar, deberían nadar hasta el perla, pues si iban en bote seria más fácil que los atraparan – se han preguntado ¿Por qué últimamente siempre terminamos huyendo?

Las siete personas se adentraron al mar nadando en la oscuridad, podían ver en la orilla como los soldados buscaban en la playa tratando de encontrarlos, pero la noche era tan oscura que apenas y se distingia a un metro de distancia.

-nadaremos lo mas silencioso que podamos, si nos llegan a ver o a escuchar seremos historia – dijo Jack nadando con dirección al perla, había sacado su brújula y se guiaba solamente en ella.

El trayecto al perla fue tardado y agotador, cuando lograron subir por la escalera de soga hasta la cubierta sorprendieron al resto de los piratas pues no los esperaban de esa forma, sin excepción se dejaron caer sobre la cubierta, estaban exhaustos habían estado nadando por cerca de dos horas.

-por favor la próxima vez que les diga una orden cúmplanla como les digo y no nos compliquen la vida – dijo Jack siendo el primero en ponerse de pie – me cambiare no soporto estar vestido de esta forma…

Jack camino hasta su camarote esta vez con su acostumbrado andar. El resto permaneció un poco mas hasta que uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie uno a uno.

-bien, por fin tenemos las dos partes de tu espejo Marin – le dijo Sei sacando la parte recién recuperada – es una suerte que la hayamos encontrado en ese lugar.

Marin tomo el objeto entre sus manos comenzando a examinarlo, con cuidado quito la parte del espejo que era claro habían puesto de reemplazo, retiro la parte reflejante falsa y la arrojo por la borda, ahora el espejo tenia un agujero donde encajaría la otra mitad que habían encontrado en Lumpae.

-¿me permites? – le pidió Sei una vez el mango del espejo – es muy hermoso.

-¿que harás ahora que lo juntes? – pregunto Ginebra.

-antes que nada – interrumpió Jack saliendo de su camarote con sus acostumbradas ropas, sus trenzas de la barba las había vuelto a hacer y su pelo estaba recogido por la bandana roja, aunque ahora su cabello estaba lacio y sin rastas.

-¡se ve extraño capitán!... ¡si con cabello de señorita! – dijeron los piratas del barco.

-¡a callar perros sarnosos o yo mismo haré que sean ustedes los que griten como señoritas del tormento que les causare malditas cucarachas de mierda! – les grito Jack, así era el lenguaje del pirata si querías mantener el respeto debías hacerte respetar – debo darte gracias Marin tardare meses en recuperar mi identidad… pero bueno, yo se lo que hará Marin en cuanto tenga su espejo… concederme mi deseo… ¿aye?

Jack les mostró la parte previamente recuperada extendiéndola en su palma, Sei la tomo rápidamente y la puso en su lugar,.

-¡no Sei espera! – grito Marin pero fue demasiado tarde, al fin el espejo estaba completo, sin embargo algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

El espejo que tenia en las manos Sei comenzó a brillar, la luz se propago por sus brazos hasta abarcar todo su cuerpo, el resplandor que rodeaba a Sei y al espejo llamo la atención de toda la tripulación que comenzaron a murmurar mientras miraban atentos.

-¿Qué esta pasando Marin? – pregunto Ginebra al ver la escena,

-¡Sei suelta el espejo ahora mismo! – grito Marin – ¡ahora tiralo ya!

-¡No! ¡Si lo tiro se romperá y no podrás regresar al mar! – grito Sei, a pesar que Marin trataba de acercarse y quitárselo de las manos no podía, la magia del espejo estaba evitando que fuera tocado por alguien mas.

-¡eso no importa Sei! ¡tiralo ahora! – gritaba desespera Marin - ¡Sei por favor!

-¡no! ¡Hemos llegado muy lejos para que se rompa!

Jack se había mantenido en silencio observando la escena pero sin entender que sucedía, pero cuando el resplandor se comenzó a hacer aun mas intenso tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Marin? ¿Qué sucede si no suelta el espejo? – pregunto Jack

-El espejo esta recuperando la magia que perdió mientras estuvo separado, si Sei no lo suelta cuando el espejo termine tratara de comprobar que esta en las manos de su dueña… sino esta en mis manos… - dijo Marin bajando la cabeza - ¡maldición Sei suelta ya ese espejo!

-¡que! ¡que pasa si el espejo no comprueba que esta en tus manos! – dijo histérico Jack sabiendo que no podía ser nada bueno.

-¡no lo se! ¡puede autodestruirse, o destruir a la impostora… no se!

Todos miraban atentos a Sei, de pronto el resplandor desapareció y un rayo de luz azul salio del espejo hacia el cielo, cada vez se hacia mas grande y luminoso, prontamente la luz envolvió a Sei, los que la rodeaban tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos pues la luz impedía que abrieran los ojos.

De repente la luz desapareció y todos miraron a donde estaba Sei tratando de ver tallándose los ojos.

¿Sei? – dijo Jack -¡Sei! ¿Estas bien? – dijo en tono preocupante al ver que Sei yacía tirada sobre la cubierta con el espejo en una mano, el alejo el espejo de su lado y la levanto apoyándola en su regazo, mientras trataba de reanimarla - ¡Sei por favor abre los ojos!

-oh, no… oh no… - dijo Marin llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Marin… Marin… ¿que pasó? – le pregunto Ginebra rápidamente, mientras los piratas seguían murmurando asustados.

-el espejo… ella no era la dueña… no puede ser esto…. – las lagrimas de Marin amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos.

-¿esta muerta? – pregunto Jack - ¿la mato?

-no… no lo se… - Marin se arrodillo también para revisarla – no… no esta muerta… pero el lado oscuro de mi espejo descargo toda su energía sobre ella… al no ser sirena no pudo soportarla y la absorbió, su corazón esta lleno de una maldad que no puede controlar, por eso esta en este estado.

-¡sálvala tu eres sirena sálvala! – decía Jack – tu me debes un deseo… es este ¡quiero que salves a Sei! Lo deseo…

-¡no puedo Jack… por mas que trate no puedo!

-¡¿Por qué! – dijo Ginebra

-no puedo absorber tanta maldad… es imposible para una sirena, por eso todas usamos este espejo para ayudarnos a almacenarla.

-¿quieres decir que no hay forma de salvarla? ¿se quedara así para siempre? – pregunto Jack.

-no… peor aun… si no sacamos la maldad del corazón de Sei, la llevara directamente hacia la muerte.

-¡no! ¡No Sei… tienes que vivir! Te tenia una sorpresa para cuando todo esto terminara… tu padre dejo dicho que su única hija seria la dueña de sus barcos en el oriente… yo debía llevarte hasta allá para que fueras lo que siempre habías soñado… No puedes morir antes de que cumplas tu sueño… se que llegarías a ser una gran pirata…. - Jack parecía terriblemente conmocionado mientras era observado por su tripulación que jamás lo había visto en esa situación.

-¿no hay alguna forma de salvarla? – pregunto Ginebra.

-solo hay unos seres poseedores de maldad que podrían contrarrestar el efecto…

-quienes… dime quienes e iré al mismo fin del mundo para salvar a Sei – dijo rápidamente Jack.

-ya las conoces… todos las conocemos… las náyades…

Todos sostuvieron el aliento por unos segundos, sabían que regresar a Lumpae era muy peligroso, estaban seguros que en cuanto las náyades supieran que estaban en su territorio los matarían.

-entonces regresaremos a Lumpae… - Jack se puso de pie cargando a Sei entre sus brazos.

-¡pero Jack! – protesto Gibbs.

-¡ya me escuchaste si no pones este maldito barco con dirección a Lumpae y si ustedes bola de cobardes – grito dirigiéndose al resto de la tripulación – no ayudan a que este barco llegue antes del amanecer los matare a cada uno de ustedes, haciendo que sufran por desobedecer su capitán!

Todos se pusieron a trabajar pues sabían que Jack podría llegar a ser el pirara mas desalmado si se le hacia enojar.

-esto no va a terminar nada bien… - dijo Gibbs entre dientes y negando con la cabeza mientras observaba como Jack llevaba a Sei hasta su camarote.

Una vez mas el perla se dirigía a la peligrosa y mágica isla de Lumpae con el único propósito de salvar a Sei, sin embargo llegar con vida hasta el manantial de las náyades no seria sencillo, mucho menos hacer un trato con ellas para que salvaran a Sei, pero Jack estaba empeñado a lograrlo y no había nada que Jack Sparrow no hubiera conseguido al menos hasta ese momento.

----------------------------

_¿Qué tal les gusto? Dejen sus reviews_

_La melodía que ellos bailan es la que bailan Squall y Rinoa de Final Fantasy VIII llamada Waltz for the Moon, y es el video que se supone debe de ver en mi espacio… solo espero que si se vea _


	10. De regreso a Lumpae

_Hola a todos y mil disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo es solo que la escuela me mantiene como que fuera de este mundo de piratas y me es difícil concentrarme a parte de que la tarea lo dificulta aun mas. _

_El próximo capitulo será muy pronto para ya cerrar con este circulo. Gracias por su paciencia y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo._

Capitulo 10

"De regreso a Lumpae"

El clima había cambiado drásticamente, el perla se desplazaba con dificultad entre enormes olas y en medio de viento y una lluvia torrencial, sin embargo Jack seguía al frente del timón con la brújula en la mano, no habría nada en la tierra que le impidiese llegar hasta Lumpae. Habían navegando toda la noche ahora durante las primeras horas de la mañana no habían parado para nada, el sol estaba oculto por las inmensas nubes que dominaban el cielo.

Sei yacía recostada en la cama de Jack Sparrow, su piel se había puesto de un color lila y su temperatura había bajado, la maldad que la invadía estaba robando poco a poco su vida.

Marin y Ginebra no se habían separado de su lado, vigilando su estado de salud, los movimientos del perla les dificultaba moverse de un lugar a otro dentro del mismo camarote.

-¿no puedes hacer nada por ella? – pregunto Ginebra

-lo único que puedo hacer es transmitirle un poco de energía positiva pero es casi insignificante.

-¿faltara mucho para llegar a Lumpae? – volvió a preguntar Ginebra.

-no lo se… es difícil saberlo por esta terrible tormenta, iré a preguntarle a Jack – Marin se aparto del lado de Sei y camino tambaleándose hasta la puerta donde se puso un saco y salio a la cubierta.

Fuera los piratas luchaban por mantener el rumbo del barco, los gritos para poder comunicarse entre ellos se perdían en medio de los truenos, Marin subió hasta la cubierta donde estaba el timón en busca de Jack pero tan solo encontró a Gibbs dirigiendo el barco.

-¡Dónde esta Jack! – grito Marin.

-¡No lo se, me dijo que me encargara de todo¡Porque no lo buscas en la bodega donde esta el ron!

Marin asintió con la cabeza y regreso sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la bodega que se encontraba dos niveles por debajo de la cubierta principal. Cuando logro alcanzar el primer nivel se quito el saco pues estaba sumamente mojado al igual que ella, usarlo no tenia sentido.

Jack se encontraba en el ultimo nivel del barco, incluso aun mas debajo de donde se encontraba la bodega de víveres, quería estar solo un momento mientras bebía un poco de ron, había tomado una botella de la bodega y había descendido hasta lo mas aislado del barco. Estaba sentado sobre una enorme caja de madera que desconocía su contenido, había estado ahí por años y nadie se había molestado en averiguar que era lo que contenía.

El pirata bebía tranquilamente su ron con las ropas completamente mojadas, cuando escucho que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, por un momento su corazón salto al pensar que podrían ser malas noticias acerca del estado de Sei, pero para su tranquilidad tan solo era Elizabeth.

-¿Jack?

-que sucede – contesto de mal modo dando otro trago al ron.

-¿Cuándo regresaremos a Port Royal? – dijo Elizabeth acercándose hasta donde el se encontraba.

-en cuanto Sei este bien

-¿y si no se pone bien¿jamás vamos a regresar?

-Sei se pondrá bien… - dijo Jack arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Cuánto has tomado? – dijo Elizabeth arrebatándole la botella de la mano.

-no lo suficiente como para ignorarte… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Jack… regresemos a Port Royal… - dijo en un tono suplicante.

-ya te dije que hasta que Sei se encuentre bien

-oh, Jack vamos… quiero regresar a Port Royal ya, he estado muy lejos de casa – Elizabeth se subió a la misma caja donde estaba el quedando de rodillas frente a el.

Marin por su parte seguía buscándolo en el nivel de la bodega pero no lo veía por ningún lado, se había dado por vencida cuando escucho unas voces que venían de abajo, siguiéndolas se encontró con una escalera oculta, comenzó a bajar con cuidado sin hacer ruido y se sorprendió de ver a Elizabeth y Jack juntos. Miles de ideas pasaron por la mente de Marin pero deicidio esperar a ver antes de intervenir.

-Todo este alboroto por un tonto espejo – dijo Elizabeth poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Jack – de cualquier forma Marin sigue siendo humana y seguirá igual pues no es sirena y Sei… bueno siempre hay bajas en los viajes ¿no es así?

-¿de verdad crees eso? – le pregunto Jack mirándola a los ojos.

-si… yo digo que vayamos directo a Port Royal…

-estamos muy alejados de ahí

-lo se… pero podríamos pasarla bien… tu y yo – Elizabeth comenzó a recorrer con la punta de su dedo el rostro de Jack, pasando por sus marcados pómulos, cuello, hasta su pecho, donde Jack le detuvo la mano.

-¿Cómo la otra vez querida? – dijo Jack acercándose a los labios de ella.

-… o mejor… - dijo con una sonrisa.

Marin que estaba sombrada con el comportamiento desvergonzado de Jack "todos son iguales" pensó y una rabia la invadió, pues todo aquello que había dicho y las emociones que había demostrado al lado de Sei eran mentira.

-Elizabeth… Elizabeth… ¿estas de acuerdo que en cuanto tu prometido se de cuenta que tu "honor" fue tomado por un pirata me querrá matar?

-eres el capitán Jack Sparrow seguramente escaparas como siempre victorioso… - Elizabeth se acerco a el y beso apasionadamente en los labios – entonces Jack… ¿le digo a Gibbs que cambie el rumbo a Port Royal? Y después regreso aquí para cumplir mi parte del trato…

-no te molestes en hacerlo… - dijo Jack

-¿lo harás tu mismo?

-claro que no… te dije que voy a salvar a Sei… y Elizabeth… si piensas vender tu cuerpo por un viaje al menos hazlo inteligentemente, nadie cambiaria una noche contigo cuando puede tener un deseo… si Sei no vive no obtendré mi deseo… - dijo Jack con desprecio.

-¿eso es lo que te importa¿Tu estupido deseo que supuestamente de concederá su tonta amiga?

-no solo eso amor… si Sei vive podré tener una alianza con ella en territorio oriental donde toda la flotilla de su padre aguarda a que ella tome el mando… simple estrategia…

-¿me estas rechazando?

-veo que en ese aspecto eres lista… no necesito nada de ti… Se que Sei puede darme mas de lo que tu jamás podrías darme en una vida.

-eres un….

-pirata… si…

-ja… sabes lo que me consuela es que Sei te podrá tener una noche, pero nada mas…

-y tu como sabes eso… tal vez quiero que pase mas noches conmigo porque en ella hay aventura, riesgo, peligro, amor y una buena alma… algo que tu no tienes. No creas que se me olvida que me dejaste encadenado al perla…

Marin observo como Elizabeth se retiraba del lado de Jack mirándolo furiosamente caminando hacia la escalera desde donde Marin había observado todo, al verla venir ella se escondió rápidamente detrás de una caja para evitar ser vista.

Elizabeth subió sin percatarse de la presencia de Marin, quien salio de su escondite pudiendo ver a Jack que continuaba sobre la caja bebiendo ron, por un momento pensó en ir a hablar con el de lo que había ocurrido, pero al final decidió no intervenir, después de todo el pirata había preferido a Sei y aunque detrás de todo había un interés sabia que podían confiar en el.

Marin regreso al camarote donde estaban Sei y Ginebra comentándoles lo que había ocurrido en la bodega.

-esa vieja maldita… - dijo Ginebra con repudio en su voz – sabia que no podía confiar en ella pero no esperaba que se portara de esa manera tan ruin…

-así es, pero Jack lo dejo todo muy claro, lo importante es salvar a Sei.

En ese momento un resplandor se observo por la ventana del camarote, el movimiento de las olas había cesado de pronto y ahora el perla se desplazaba suavemente por las aguas.

-creo que hemos llegado… - Marin puso su mano sobre el pecho de Sei comenzando a transmitirle un poco de energía.

Jack apareció por la puerta acercándose a las chicas, primero miro a Sei que se veía aun peor que antes.

-hemos llegado… ¿Qué es lo haremos? – pregunto Jack mirando a Marin

-tenemos que llevar a Sei hasta el manantial de las Náyades y pedirles que absorban la maldad del corazón de Sei.

-¿no será fácil verdad? Ni llegar, ni que ellas acepten¿aye?

-para nada… seguramente nos pedirán algo a cambio… espero que sea algo que les podamos dar.

-esta bien… tenemos que irnos ya.

Jack se acerco a Sei y con ayuda de Marin y Ginebra la cargo en la espalda, los cuatro salieron del camarote para abordar el bote que los acercaría al acantilado. Los piratas de del barco los miraban con curiosidad y en silencio, Marin bajo al bote para así ayudarlo a bajar a Sei.

-¿Hay algún hombre valiente que quiera acompañarnos? – Pregunto Jack pero todos guardaron silencio - … justo lo que imagine, cobardes – Jack comenzó a bajar al bote cuando la voz de Will sobresalió entre la tripulación.

-yo iré… - dijo el joven llevando cuerdas colgadas en el brazo.

-apresúrate entonces… - Will se acerco a Ginebra que aguardaba a que Jack terminara de bajar.

-si Will va yo también – dijo Elizabeth.

Ginebra la miro con odio pero guardo silencio, si esa mujer quería ir no era precisamente para ayudar a salvar a Sei, de ahora en adelante tendrían que cuidarse no solo de las náyades sino también de ella.

La ultima en bajar fue Elizabeth quien de inmediato sintió las miradas de poca bienvenida por parte de Jack y Marin.

-En marcha… - dijo Ginebra quien con ayuda de Will comenzaron a remar.

Hacia frió y una leve neblina estaba posada sobre el mar poco agitado, cuando llegaron hasta la pared del acantilado sujetaron el bote a una piedra y comenzaron a prepararse para subir.

-Elizabeth y yo subiremos primero les lanzaremos una soga para que sujeten a Sei y así la subamos mas rápido.

-esta bien nosotros esperaremos, solo no te tardes ¿savvy? – dijo Jack mientras Marin y Ginebra se miraban en silencio.

-yo también iré – Ginebra se puso de pie y comenzó a escalar cuando los otros comenzaron a subir.

Marin vigilaba el estado de Sei cuando la voz de Jack la saco de su concentración.

-¿Qué es lo que traen contra Elizabeth? – la pregunta sorprendió a Marin.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no soy tonto conozco a las mujeres muy bien y se que no confían en ella.

-tienes razón no confiamos en ella.

-me parece perfecto… no confíes en nadie… mucho menos en un pirata.

La soga que lanzaron desde la cima callo golpeando la cabeza de Jack, de inmediato ambos aseguraron a Sei para comenzar a subirla. Ambos se pusieron a cada lado de ella para evitar que se golpeara contra alguna de las rocas salientes. Cuando alcanzaron la cima descansaron un poco dejándose caer sobre la hierba, mientras Ginebra y Will desataban a Sei.

-hay que apurarnos no queda mucho tiempo… - dijo Ginebra al verificar el estado de Sei.

Una vez mas Jack cargo a Sei sobre su espalda y comenzaron a caminar al centro de la isla, Marin llevaba la brújula que les iba indicando el camino, todos esperaban que en cualquier momento las náyades los atacaran pero todo estaba en absoluta calma, lo que no podía ser bueno.

-¿Marin? – le llamo Jack quien iba detrás.

-¿si?

-¿estas segura que estas deseando mucho salvar a Sei? Parece que vamos en dirección opuesta a donde están las náyades…

-la brújula esta señalando este camino… ¿acaso no confías en tu brújula?

-en mi brújula confió… lo que estoy pensando es que tal vez nuestras amigas nos están haciendo caminar en círculos…

-¿pero como? – pregunto Ginebra.

-piensa que si se están moviendo cada que nos acercamos a ellas… la brújula nos llevara hasta ellas, pero si se mueve cada que casi las alcanzamos, nunca las encontraremos…

Habían caminado por largo tiempo sin descanso y Jack comenzaba a sentirse cansado, estaba a punto de pedir un descanso cuando se escucho un ruido entre las raíces de un árbol a su derecha.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Ginebra poniéndose alerta y mirando hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido, pero no se veía absolutamente nada, de pronto el mismo ruido de algo corriendo a gran velocidad se escucho del lado opuesto, esta vez Will saco su espada en busca de lo que los estaba acechando.

-parece que son varios…

Marin cerro la brújula dejándola colgar de su cinturón y saco su espada preparándose para lo que pudiera ocurrir, una vez mas los ruidos de varias pisadas se escucharon por todos lados, sin embargo no había señal del enemigo. Jack bajo cuidadosamente a Sei apoyándola en un árbol, justo cuando se agacho para acomodarla entre los arbustos que había logro ver a su depredador. Se levanto despacio sacando su espada, alzo la mano y de un solo movimiento ataco al atacante. Un ruido chillante provino de aquel mediano ser. Jack retrocedió al pensar que lo había eliminado pero estaba equivocado, pronto una docena de insectos de color azul que se asemejaban a cucarachas de 40 centímetros se abalanzaron contra ellos atacándolos incluyendo la cucaracha que había atacado Jack.

Todos trataban de quitárselas de encima pero eran animales muy ágiles y esquivaban casi la mayoría de los ataques. Mientras el ruido de sus chillidos se hacia cada vez mas insoportable.

-¡malditas cucarachas azules! – grito ginebra mientras daba una patada a una de ellas alejándola por unos segundos dando tiempo a cargar su arma para disparar.

Unos certeros disparos redujeron la ventaja numérica cuando se dieron cuenta que no podrían contra todas las cucarachas que los atacaban.

-¡tendremos que correr! – grito Jack - … una vez mas…

-yo llevare a Sei, tu encárgate de dispararles a estas cosas – dijo Marin mientras comenzaba a cargar a Sei.

-vengan con el viejo Jack malditas cucarachas asquerosas y repugnantes – decía el pirata mientras les disparaba con su arma de fuego.

El grupo se desplazaba por la jungla seguidos de cerca por las cucarachas impidiéndoles escapar ¿seria acaso que las náyades se estaban encargando de ellos sin siquiera aparecer personalmente?

Marin llevaba a cuestas a Sei, corría hábilmente sin ninguna dificultad, su condición de sirena le daba cierta ventaja en comparación con los humanos. En un rápido movimiento verifico el camino que debían de seguir, apenas iba a decir que dirección tomar cuando se toparon de frente a la entrada de la cueva que los llevaría hasta las náyades. Todos pararon en seco con pistolas humeantes en mano, las cucarachas al parecer había huido cuando pararon frente a la oscura entrada.

-¡Eso cobardes carachas sarnosas hijas de la…! – Jack dejo de hablar de golpe cuando vio que frente a el estaba la entrada de la cueva - … creo que son bastantes listas las malditas…

Jack con la ayuda de Will hicieron un par de antorchas tal como Sei había hecho la primera vez que se encontraron ahí, les prendieron fuego y mirándose todos en silencio comenzaron a caminar por el oscuro camino que los llevaría al manantial.

Atravesaron el camino aun mas rápido que la ultima vez llegando hasta el lugar de las náyades en un par de minutos. El agua cristalina y los reflejos en las piedras ocasionado por la luz que entraba desde la parte superior indicaban que las náyades no estaban en ese momento ahí.

Marin dejo a Sei alejada del agua y comenzó a darle un poco de tratamiento espiritual pero cada vez era mas inútil la vida de Sei se estaba extinguiendo.

-¿Dónde rayos están? – pregunto Jack mirando a los alrededores, camino hasta la orilla de su sagrado manantial y comenzó a patear el agua de la superficie con su pie.

-¡No¡No lo hagas o las harás enfurecer! – grito Marin

-eso es lo que quiero, que vengan

Jack aguardo unos segundos y aquella melodía así como la corriente de la cascada se escucharon, era la señal de que las náyades aparecerían en cualquier momento.

Una a una fueron saliendo del agua y tomando su lugar en las piedras de la orilla, pero ahora quedaba un lugar libre. La piedra de Ligia la náyade que Ginebra había matado.

-Jack y compañía… ¿que los trae devuelta a mis dominios? – dijo Zaida mirando a cada uno del grupo, pero su mirada se detuvo en Sei – pero que tenemos aquí ¿se cambiaron los papeles? Sino mal recuerdo la ultima vez era Marin quien yacía convaleciente y ahora tenemos a la rebelde del grupo en peores condiciones.

-basta Zaida, no estamos aquí para platicar – dijo Jack – veras… tenemos un pequeño problema y se que tu con tus grandes poderes nos podrías ayudar…

-jajaja que buena broma Jack… acaso crees que así de simple haré lo que me pides… ustedes mataron a una de nosotras y ahora quieres que salve a una de ustedes… ¿así nada mas?

-amm… si… - dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-haber dime de lo que se trata y tal vez lleguemos a un arreglo…

-el corazón de Sei absorbió la maldad de mi espejo, se que ustedes disfrutan apoderándose de todo lo malo de las personas – dijo Marin dejando a Sei con Ginebra y caminando hasta ponerse al lado de Jack.

-Andrina… sabes que perfectamente que eso lo hacemos cuando queremos convertir a una humana en náyade… acaso dejaras que tu amiga se convierta en una de nosotras… - Jack al escuchar las palabras de la ninfa acuática volteo a ver rápidamente a Marin.

-si y también se que si paran en el momento adecuado la podrían curar.

-podríamos… pero no garantizamos nada…

-vamos Zaida no seas tonta, te lo pondré de este modo, la maldad que hay dentro de Sei es la maldad de una sirena… si una náyade llega a obtener esa maldad sus poderes aumentarían considerablemente… en cambio si la conviertes en náyade, esa maldad le dara la fuerza y magia suficiente como para convertirse en la nueva líder de las náyades… ¿no crees que es una oferta tentadora? Tu absorbes esa maldad y tus poderes aumentan.

Zaida se quedo mirando en silencio a Marin, las palabras de ella la estaban haciendo cambiar de parecer, si todo salía como la sirena lo planteaba todos saldrían ganando.

-si Andrina es una oferta tendedora… pero si algo sale mal todos correríamos peligro… aun así… con ese poder que adquiriera podría salir al fin de esta prisión y regresar al mar y enfrentarme a tu padre. Esta bien lo haremos, pero antes uno de ustedes deberá ir al fondo del manantial y traernos lodo ceremonial, de esa forma tendremos un poco de mas control de la situación.

-iré yo - dijo Jack rápidamente quitándose las botas, chaleco y saco quedando solo en pantalón y camisa.

-debes traer suficiente para cubrir aproximadamente una cuarta parte de su cuerpo – sentencio Zaida cruzando los brazos y sentándose cómodamente en su piedra del manantial.

Jack se coloco en la orilla, dio un salto sumergiéndose en la cristalina agua, años en el mar lo habían convertido en un excelente nadador, las náyades habían dicho en su ultima visita que había fuertes corrientes y remolinos en lo profundo del manantial, hasta ahora las había podido pasar sin mayores problemas, cuando llego al fondo se alarmo de ver el estado barroso del lodo, de ninguna forma podría llevárselo en las manos, rápidamente se quito su camisa y comenzó a poner lodo encima de ella, improvisaría una bolsa de tela que le permitiría llevar el lodo a la superficie. Cuando considero que era suficiente amarro su camisa parea evitar que el lodo se cayera en el ascenso y comenzó a subir pues el aire se le estaba agotando.

Con dificultad debido al peso del lodo pasó por las corrientes de agua bastante fría que lo interceptaron un par de veces, al final logro salir a la superficie, dejo el lodo envuelto en su camisa en la orilla y se tomo unos segundos para recuperar aire.

-muy bien Jack… debes tener mucho interés en esta chica – dijo Zaida observándolo mientras estaba tomado de una piedra.

Jack la miro entrecerrando los ojos y se apoyo en sus brazos sobre la orilla para salir del manantial haciendo que el agua que lo cubría escurriera por su bronceada espalda y pecho. Marin le dio su saco a falta de camisa, pues estaba llena de lodo.

-ahí esta el lodo… ahora cumple tu parte –dijo Jack.

Zaida que estaba sentada en una roca a la orilla del manantial se puso de pie sobre la superficie del agua como si levitara sobre esta. Alzando una mano a la altura de su rostro se comenzó a formar una burbuja de agua que subía del manantial para agrandar cada vez mas la esfera. Los presentes se alarmaron al ver lo que Zaida estaba haciendo. Ginebra de inmediato empuño su daga, pues todo parecía indicar que los atacaría tal como había hecho con ella anteriormente, tomando precauciones tomo el silbato de su cuello lista para soplar y pedir la ayuda de Aeris.

-idiotas… - dijo Zaida entre dientes cuando la burbuja de agua alcanzo un gran tamaño, de pronto la burbuja comenzó a alejarse de ella en dirección de Sei envolviéndola por completo.

-¡estas loca se ahogara! – grito Marin

-¡cállate! – con la otra mano Zaida elevo el lodo introduciéndolo a la burbuja de agua, que al hacer contacto con esta hizo que todo tomara un color grisáceo con tonos azules.

La burbuja ahora con Sei dentro se elevo colocándose en el centro del manantial, el resto de las Náyades se pusieron también de pie sobre el agua y rodearon la esfera que Zaida había formado.

-escuchen con atención – dijo Zaida mirando en dirección donde estaban Jack y los demás – no deben interferir para nada, no importa lo que vean o pase, si lo hacen podrían hacer que su amiga se convierta irremediablemente en una de nosotras.

En cuanto la líder de las náyades guardo silencio, cerro los ojos al igual que el resto de sus subordinadas, desde la burbuja de agua se comenzaron a ver resplandores de luz azul que salían del cuerpo de Sei, a la burbuja y se introducían a los cuerpos de la náyades que la rodeaban.

Con el tiempo estos rayos fueron en aumento, tanto de intensidad como en número, la cueva había comenzado a temblar y pequeñas piedras caían por las paredes que los rodeaban, el cuerpo de Sei tenia repentinas convulsiones que hacían estremecer a sus amigos.

Todos miraban con atención el ritual que las náyades estaban llevando a cabo, sin embargo había una persona en el grupo que tenia otras intenciones.

Sin que nadie lo notara Elizabeth se separo de los demás y camino por detrás de ellos, tomando impulso corrió en dirección del manantial salto sobre una de las rocas planas de las náyades logrando introducirse a la misma burbuja donde estaba Sei. Todos se quedaron asombrados al verla de pronto en el mismo lugar de Sei.

-¡Elizabeth! – grito Will

-¡Que estas haciendo entupida! – le grito Zaida – sal de ahí ahora mismo o…

Las palabras de Zaida se vieron interrumpidas cuando Elizabeth saco de la burbuja a Sei quien cayo desplomada al manantial que estaba debajo de ella hundiéndose lentamente.

-¡Sei! – grito Jack quien se quito el saco y lanzo al manantial para salvarla y evitar que llegara al fondo.

Zaida sabia que debía detener el ritual, pues de seguirlo Elizabeth se convertiría en una náyade, pero recordó que tenía un lugar libre y según había percibido antes la mujer tenia una gran maldad interior, sonriendo para ella misma le hizo señas al resto de las náyades para continuar con el ritual. Elizabeth que había sonreído al ver caer a Sei ahora estaba convulsionando de la misma forma que Sei antes.

-¡Elizabeth! – Will corrió a su ayuda pero Ginebra y Marin lo detuvieron.

-¡no! – dijo Ginebra

-¡si tu también entras no sabemos lo que pueda pasar!

-¡pero Elizabeth…!

Un fuerte ruido se escucho en la cueva, ahora rocas caían por las paredes, la burbuja exploto dejando a Elizabeth flotando. Una risa malévola se escucho sin embargo esta no provenía de Zaida.

-Bienvenida a nuestro clan… - dijo Zaida mirando a su nueva náyade.

Elizabeth la miro desafiantemente, alzo una mano y formando rápidamente una esfera de agua de color morado se la lanzo a Zaida.

-¡de ahora en adelante será solo mió! – la esfera impacto en Zaida arrojándola contra una de las paredes del manantial y haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente, aun así la esfera que había lanzado seguía presionando fuertemente el cuerpo de ella contra las rocas.

-¡que… que rayos estas haciendo! – dijo con dificultad Zaida.

-tomando el control de la situación… tu no podrías hacerlo, un pájaro te derroto… eres patética, de ahora en adelante yo me encargare de todo… y de todos… - dijo Elizabeth mirando a Will, Ginebra y Marin.

-¿Elizabeth¿Que intentas hacer? – pregunto Will consternado.

-estoy tomando el control de mi vida y haré con lo que sea para ser libre y realizar lo que nunca he hecho, lo que una vida llena de limitaciones me dado.

Apretando el puño de la mano que controlaba la esfera que aprisionaba a Zaida hizo que esta creciera aun mas, La presión contra la Náyade fue demasiada, su cuerpo estallo como agua hubiera chocado contra las rocas.

El resto de las náyades se asusto al ver el terrible poder que tenia Elizabeth, algo había pasado en el ritual que lejos de quitarle la maldad esta había absorbido todos los poderes de su líder, llenas de miedo se introdujeron en el manantial para perderse de la vista de Elizabeth.

-cobardes… bueno no importa me encargare de ustedes después.

En ese momento Jack salio a la superficie junto con Sei ambos tomando una bocanada de aire, increíblemente Sei estaba conciente aunque sumamente débil.

-vamos… sube – Jack la ayudo a subir a la orilla, de inmediato ella se desplomo sobre le piso tosiendo, el también subió y la puso de lado para que pudiera escupir el agua que había tragado.

-todo esta bien ahora… calma… - Jack la abrazo fuertemente para reconfortarla – y ustedes se puede saber ¿porque no me ayudaron a subirla? – reclamo mirándolos, obteniendo de inmediato su respuesta.

Marin y Ginebra habían empuñado sus armas y Will estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero se negaba a si mismo a llegar a atacar a la mujer que amaba.

Al verlos Jack volteo en dirección del manantial donde observo que Elizabeth se había convertido en una náyade, pies como aletas, su ropa pirata había desaparecido y en su lugar solo unos trozos de tela café cubrían lo indispensable de Elizabeth.

-ya veo porque… esto no puede ser bueno… - dijo en voz baja Jack - ¡te ves bien Elizabeth! Déjame decirte que… este cambio de especie te sienta de maravilla.

-¡cállate Sparrow! No me quieras seducir ahora… eso funciono antes cuando yo era una ingenua deseosa de libertad… que caí como tonta en tus manos… pero no esta vez – una esfera de agua golpeo a Jack en el abdomen tirándolo al suelo cayendo justo al lado de Sei.

-creí en tus palabras… en tus ideales… me entregue a ti… - Jack se había puesto de pie de nuevo y busco su espada, pero recordó que se había quitado todo cuando entro al agua por primera vez.

-¿Cómo? Que tu… que ella… - dijo Will completamente confundido – Elizabeth… Jack… pensé que eras mi amigo.

-¡y lo soy! Créeme si no lo fuera no te habría salvado la vida tantas veces… - Jack buscaba con la mirada su espada, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-¡Elizabeth… como pudiste! Pensé que querías esperar hasta que nos casáramos…

-Will eres un tonto… si fui con Jack fue porque el me ofreció algo que tu ni siquiera habías pensado en ofrecerme… una noche de pasión…

Jack encontró su espada y corrió rápidamente hacia ella, pero Elizabeth le lanzo otra esfera de agua haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

-no me digas que no te gusto… - dijo Jack entre quejidos, al parecer se le había roto una costilla.

-Ponte de pie Jack… ¡ahora! – le dijo Will poniendo la espada en su cuello.

-chico… cuando aprenderás que si quieres matar a alguien debes hacerlo cunado tienes la oportunidad… tu me pudiste haber clavado la espada mientras me recuperaba del golpe que tu prometida me dio… ahora… - Jack con su pierna barrio un pie de Will haciéndolo caer, quitándole la espada, ahora los papeles se habían cambiado.

-eres un…

-pirata – dijo Jack – ahora si quieres pelear conmigo te recomiendo que lo hagas después… ahora tenemos un problema mucho mayor – dijo refiriéndose a Elizabeth.

Marin y Ginebra habían corrido al lado de Sei para ayudarla a alejarse de la orilla del manantial, apartándose así de una discusión que no les correspondía.

Jack y Will observaron que Elizabeth estaba formando nuevas esferas de agua en ambas manos, el pirata aprovecho la distracción de del joven Turner y corrió hasta donde estaba su espada botas y saco, poniéndose todo en su lugar corrió al lado de las chicas.

-¿Sei estas bien? – pregunto

-si… - dijo con una leve voz.

-¿prefieres a ella que a mi no es así? Perfecto… ¡los matare a todos! – el poder que Elizabeth había robado de Zaida al matarla la hacia increíblemente fuerte.

La cueva volvió a estremecerse esta vez con mas fuerza, haciendo que todos tuvieron que alejarse de las paredes de roca para evitar ser golpeados. Will corrió hacia Jack embistiéndolo y golpeándolo en el rostro, al parecer no quería posponer esa pelea. Jack se lo quito de encima sin dificultad, los años de experiencia en pelea eran notables. Mientras el temblor en la cueva iba en aumento.

-¡debemos salir ahora! – grito Ginebra quien ayudaba a Sei a caminar, Marin se había quedado unos metros atrás analizando la situación pues no habría forma de escapar sino acaban con ella primero.

Jack aventó a Will con ambas piernas haciendo que se estrellara contra la paren de rocas, justo en el momento que una roca de mediano tamaño caía golpeándolo en la cabeza haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

-¿chico… porque siempre quedas inconciente en medio de una pelea? Bueno supongo que en estos momentos es lo mejor.

-cobardes náyades… ¡al menos servirán para destruir a estos gusanos! – Elizabeth hizo un movimiento ascendente con ambas manos haciendo que las náyades salieran del manantial con una forma humanoide acuosa. Desintegrándolas y agregándolas a las esferas que ya estaban perfectamente formadas y listas para ser disparadas.

Jack pasó un brazo de Will sobre sus hombros y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Marin, observando pacientemente los movimientos de Elizabeth.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada¡Vámonos ya! – le dijo Jack.

-no podemos hasta que ella no sea destruida, ah absorbido el poder de cuatro náyades y la maldad de una sirena, si nos vamos nos seguirá sin cansancio por los siete mares, debemos derrotarla ahora que no conoce aun en su totalidad su poderes – dijo Marin – esto es en parte mi culpa y debo solucionarlo.

Elizabeth había entrado en un trance debido a la gran cantidad de energía que estaba manejando. Su cabello se elevaba, el agua del manantial salpicaba por todos lados.

-Ginebra… ¿puedes llamar a Aeris? Necesitare de su ayuda… - dijo Marin cerrando los ojos mientras su cabello se ponía de un tono rojo intenso.

-yo te ayudare…

-¡NO! – la interrumpió Marin – tu llévate a Sei y ponla a salvo, yo me haré cargo de esto.

Ginebra guardo silencio, sabia que dejar a Marin sola era un locura, pero después de todo ella era la única que podría tener una ligera posibilidad de derrotar a Elizabeth. Tomando el silbato en su mano llamo a Aeris, su protector hasta ese momento. El ave no tardo más de cinco segundo en aparecer en la caótica cueva.

-quiero que ayudes y cuides de Marin… su vida depende de ti Aeris – le ordeno a la ave.

Con un ultimo vistazo se despidió de Marin, pues no sabría si la volvería a ver, antes de salir del manantial le arrojo su daga, la sirena la acepto dando una sonrisa de confianza, Ginebra respondió de la misma forma y salio del manantial llevando a Sei consigo, quien estaba aun en un estado semiconsciente.

-váyanse Jack, Elizabeth esta a punto de despertar del trance al que entro – Jack la miro en silencio, no sabia que decirle si algo salía mal todos estarían perdidos.

-mas vale que regreses al perla… recuerda que me debes un deseo…

-claro que lo recuerdo, ahora vete y cuida de Sei y Ginebra.

Jack asintió con la cabeza y salio por el mismo camino que Ginebra había tomado segundos antes. Ahora en la cueva solo quedaban Elizabeth, Marin y Aeris.

Un silencio sepulcral apareció justo cuando Elizabeth comenzó a tomar conciencia.

-¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto Elizabeth buscando a su alrededor.

-solo quedamos tu y yo Elizabeth… ¡Aeris ataca!.

Aeris que había permanecido parado en una roca voló directamente hacia la nueva náyade, dando el primer ataque que comenzaría una terrible batalla.


	11. Adios

_Bueno aquí el capitulo final, agradezco a todos los que han seguido de cerca este fic y espero que haya sido de su agrado y que el final no los vaya a decepcionar, gracias a mis amigas por ayudarme a crear esta aventura en el caribe estoy segura que también ellas disfrutaron de esta historia… aun mas Nako ¡verdad! Jaja… bueno dejo que lean y que si escribo otro fanfic espero también lo lean, pues sus reviews… o aunque no dejen yo se cuantas personas lo leen, me hace infinitamente feliz. Saludos y no pierdan de vista el horizonte._

Capitulo 11

"Adiós…"

Un ambiente hostil se sentía dentro de la cueva en la que una vez las náyades habían sido dueñas, ahora solo era un espacio donde se libraría una batalla entre Elizabeth una recién nacida Náyade hibrido con sirena y Marin una sirena que vivía atrapada en el mundo de los humanos.

-… ¡Aeris ataca!... – grito Marin.

Aeris que había permanecido oculto entre las rocas de la pared de la cueva voló a gran velocidad en contra de Elizabeth, esta al ver el ataque desvaneció con una carcajada, Aeris tuvo que parar de volar al no encontrar su objetivo.

-por acá estupido pajarraco – Elizabeth apareció detrás de el lanzándole una esfera de agua, haciéndolo caer contra duro suelo mientras ella reía – y ese Fue… la gran ayuda que te dejo Ginebra.

Marin se asombro con la rapidez con la que había evadido y vencido a Aeris sin duda alguna su fuerza y velocidad era descomunales. Debía pensar perfectamente como atacaría a Elizabeth, pues aun no estaba segura si podría usar sus poderes de sirena, había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que había recuperado su espejo y se necesitaba de tiempo para que después de tantos años todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¿que paso Marin? ¿Ya no quieres seguir jugando?

Decida a no dejarla ganar Marin cerro una vez mas lo ojos y con ambas manos comenzó a manejar su elemento base, el agua… del mismo manantial donde Elizabeth había formado las grandes esferas que aun levitaban sobre este, comenzó a tomar el cristalino liquido, largos chorros de agua comenzaron a rodear a Elizabeth como si fueran soga.

-jaja… ¿que esto Marin? No pensaras que podrás amarrarme con agua ¿verdad?

Con un nuevo moviendo circular de los brazos de Marin, aquellos hilos comenzaron a apretar a Elizabeth quien en un principio comenzó a sentir la terrible presión del agua en su cuerpo, la cristalina agua se había transformado en una soga plateada que estaba cortando la circulación del cuerpo de Elizabeth.

-con agua no… pero si es un medio para invocar "la soga plateada de los mares" – dijo Marin abriendo los ojos y viendo a Elizabeth retorcerse por el dolor que la soga le estaba ocasionando – no creías que las sirenas solo matábamos a los marineros con nuestras canciones ¿verdad?

-jajaja – de pronto el dolor pareció desaparecer de Elizabeth y su cuerpo se desvaneció haciendo que la soga cayera a un lado de la orilla del manantial, al hacer contacto con el suelo se convirtió nuevamente en agua – y tu te olvidas que Yo soy el agua… puedo estar dentro del manantial… o en una nube… en una gota de una lluvia… en la humedad del aire que respiras…

Marin la buscaba guiándose de donde provenía la voz, solo por si acaso había dejado de respirar si Elizabeth se introducía en ella por medio del aire tomaría control de su cuerpo y entonces no habría nada que hacer.

-aquí atrás… - dijo Elizabeth parándose a espaldas de Marin, quien en un rápido movimiento empuño la daga que Ginebra le había dado atacando a Elizabeth, sin embargo ninguno de los movimientos le hacia daño era como tratar de cortar agua con una navaja, tan solo se agitaba un poco pero tiempo después todo volvía a la normalidad – estas perdida Marin, primero me apoderare de tu corazón que es muy valioso… - Elizabeth introdujo una mano atravesando el pecho de Marin provocándole un terrible dolor haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas – después… matare uno a uno a tus amigos.

Marin cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse a pesar del dolor, pero no estaba funcionando, la náyade estaba apretando fuertemente su corazón. De pronto un ruido bastante conocido para ambas se escucho, en una fracción de segundo después Aeris volaba en dirección de Elizabeth quien esta vez no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo.

El ataque de Aeris fue certero, Elizabeth había caído al suelo, Marin se incorporo tomándose con una mano el pecho.

-gracias Aeris

Elizabeth se incorporo de nuevo y se desvaneció una vez mas en el aire, pero ahora gracias a la confesión que había hecho Marin sabia exactamente como vencerla.

-no seas cobarde Elizabeth y da la cara – Marin espero un momento a que apareciera pero al no verla por ningún lado, cerro los ojos y comenzó a invocar otro poder - ¡Aqua localizate!

De pronto el paradero de Elizabeth no fue mas un misterio, su figura formada por agua apareció flotando junto a una pared de la cueva.

-¿Cómo… como me encontraste? – pregunto confusa Elizabeth, pero ahora era el turno de Marin de atacar.

-¡cumulus alargo! – la sirena dio una palmada al frente de ella y después comenzó a separarlas lentamente como si estuviera separando en el aire.

Elizabeth comenzó a sentir como cada uno de sus órganos se movía de su lugar y sus extremidades se estiraban en direcciones apuestas, lanzando un grito de dolor miro a Marin quien tenia una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-me dijiste que tu eras el agua… yo al ser sirena la puedo manipular a mi antojo… gracias por decirme la arma contra ti, de lo contrario habría muerto.

Marin continuo separando a Elizabeth en dos, los gritos de la que una vez fue una inocente chica ahora corrompida por el lado negativo de la libertad se escuchaban en toda la cueva, seguramente el dolor que estaba sintiendo no tenia comparación, ese poder Marin solamente lo había usado una vez mas y fue cuando termino la vida del hombre que la había engañado.

-adiós Elizabeth… - le dijo Marin antes de separar completamente sus manos.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth estallo en dos salpicando las paredes de la cueva de un liquido azul turquesa. Marin se sorprendió con la rapidez que ella se estaba transformando en un hibrido de Náyade y sirena, si la hubiera dejado con vida los problemas del futuro hubieran sido mayores.

-vámonos Aeris… - dijo Marin exhausta al haber usado una gran cantidad de magia. El ave voló ascendentemente perdiéndose en el cielo dejándola sola.

Sin embargo las dos enormes esferas que Elizabeth había formado seguían ahí, cuando Marin camino un par de pasos a la salida las esferas se movieron rápidamente impidiéndole el paso. Deteniéndose para entender lo que pasaba una alarma se encendió en su mente.

-eres muy lista Elizabeth… dejaste las esferas para que si tu no sobrevivías ellas acabaran lo que tu no pudiste… - Marin dio un paso mas y las esferas volvieron moverse – creo que no va a haber forma de salir de aquí con éxito…

Marin se sentó en el piso de la cueva analizando sus opciones, que no eran muchas… tratar de escapar y ser atacada por la esferas con remotas posibilidades de sobrevivir… o quedarse en el manantial para siempre, ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba pero debía elegir una. Decidida se puso de pie nuevamente y miro hacia todos lado, buscando el modo de escapar.

-creo que no habrá otra opción solo espero que Sei y los demás ya hayan salido de la isla.

Mientras tanto en la orilla del acantilado de Lumpae Jack bajaba con cuidado con ayudad de la soga a Sei que aun estaba débil para hacerlo por ella misma. Ginebra estaba ya en el bote junto con Will quien seguía inconciente y había sido el primero en bajar con la soga que ahora bajaba a Sei.

Ginebra recibió a Sei que después de un largo descenso llego al bote acomodándola en un lado seguro del bote, ahora solo faltaba Jack… por un momento sintió la necesidad de regresar al manantial a ayudar a Marin, pero ella le había dicho que ella terminaría con Elizabeth, creyendo ciegamente en sus palabras sacudió esa idea de su cabeza y espero a que Jack bajara.

Jack ato el extremo de la soga a un árbol cercano y comenzó a descender con la ayuda de esta.

Todo estaba en aparente calma, la brisa del mar soplaba y las olas rompían contra Lumpae, de pronto el aire ceso, la marea se detuvo y un ligero temblor se comenzó a sentir en la isla.

-Maldición… - dijo Jack quien se apresuro a bajar aun mas rápido de la isla.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ginebra cuando Jack abordo el bote.

-no lo se… creo que la isla se destruirá al parecer Marin ha conseguido matar a Elizabeth.

-¡pero… hay que esperarla! No podemos irnos sin ella – dijo Ginebra.

-no podemos – dijo seriamente Jack.

-Jack… por favor Marin… es… es mi amiga… - dijo con dificultad Sei tratando de sentarse en el bote, Jack se agacho junto a ella para ayudarla.

-si regresamos no sobreviviremos… debemos confiar en que ella podrá salir de esto sola.

-pero… - lagrimas de los ojos de Sei amenazaban con salir.

Ginebra se puso en posición de para comenzar a remar, jack soltó la amarra del bote y comenzaron a alejarse de la isla lentamente. El silencio reinaba en el bote Ginebra remaba sin mirar a la isla, no podía creer que estaba dejando atrás a Marin.

Cuando llegaron al perla los piratas los ayudaron a subir a cubierta, cuando Jack estaba subiendo por las escaleras de madera del perla el mar se comenzó a agitar violentamente, la neblina que rodeaba a Lumpae se comenzó a contraer hacia la isla, rápidamente termino de subir al barco y noto que todos los piratas estaban asustados, parándose en la cubierta miro en dirección de Lumpae, de la enorme montaña que había en el centro que era donde se encontraba el manantial comenzó a salir una enorme cantidad de agua tal como si un geiser hubiera explotado. Después de que el agua dejo de salir la montaña se colapso y lo mismo sucedió con el resto de la isla.

-¡ahí viene! ¡ahí viene! – gritaba un pirata despavorido.

Jack volteo para saber que sucedía y noto porque los piratas estaban asustados, la neblina esta a poco metros de llegar al perla. La isla al estar siento destruida sus protección de neblina no tenia porque existir, por lo que se estaba contrayendo al igual que la isla.

-¡cúbranse todos y no salgan hasta que haya pasado completamente no sabemos si tan solo pasara de largo o nos atacara! – ordeno Jack a los piratas – vamos… - le dijo a Ginebra y ambos se metieron al camarote donde estaban Sei y Will descansando.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Sei al verlos entrar.

-tranquila… pronto pasara todo – dijo Jack

-¿Marin ya regreso? – volvió a preguntar y Ginebra negó con la cabeza.

La luz del día había desaparecido completamente, los resplandores de la neblina se observaban por la ventana del camarote, el barco se comenzó a mover violentamente de un lado a otro, parecía que estaban en medio de un terrible huracán, ruidos de truenos y explosiones se escuchaban en el exterior.

Después de unos interminables minutos la luz del sol volvió a aparecer el mar se calmo y ahora solo tenían que salir y para saber lo que había pasado, pero todos tenían temor ante lo que podrían encontrar afuera.

-llévame afuera Jack… necesito ir afuera – siendo Sei la primera en hablar.

Jack asintió y la ayudo a salir del camarote, fuera todo había vuelto a la paz, la brisa era la misma de siempre y el sol brillaba sin una nube en el cielo. Los piratas miraban asombrados el cambio de paisaje que estaba frente a ellos.

Lumpae había desaparecido ahora no era mas que unas cuantas rocas salientes del nivel del mar.

-oh no… Marin… - dijo Sei – llévame allá Jack tenemos que buscarla.

-es inútil Sei nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a esa destrucción – le contesto.

-Ginebra tu sabes que puede estar con vida, le dijiste a Aeris que la cuidara, se que no fallaría.

Ginebra guardo silencio, era cierto que le encantaría que Marin estuviera sana y salva, pero ni siquiera ella sabia si Aeris había sobrevivido también, sin perder la ultima esperanza soplo en el silbato esperando a que Aeris apareciera.

Sei miraba al cielo apoyada en Jack el cielo buscando al ave de colores.

-¡ahí viene! – grito Sei y una ola de renacida esperanza envolvió a todos.

Aeris se poso en el brazo que Ginebra le extendió y noto que su plumaje estaba algo dañado.

-¡Aeris! Dinos ¿sabes donde esta Marin? – pregunto ella, el ave emitió un sonido que parecía ser una confirmación.

-bien pajarraco… ¡llévanos hasta ella! – dijo alegremente Jack.

La tripulación volvió a prepararles un bote para que pudieran remar entre las ruinas de Lumpae. Aeris alzo vuelo una vez mas guiándolos por entre las rocas. Sei, Ginebra y Jack iban felices y remando con velocidad para encontrar a Marin.

Conforme se adentraban mas entre las piedras una hermosa voz se escuchaba, Jack quedo con la mirada perdida e inmóvil, tal pareciera que lo habían hinoptizado. De pronto el canto desapareció sin embargo Jack seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Hola chicas – las saludo una voz muy familiar Sei y Ginebra voltearon en busca de la voz, Marin estaba sentada en una roca su cabello era de un rojo intenso y brillante que caía sobre su espalda y pecho, sus piernas habían desparecido y una hermosa cola de colores azules y verdes se fundían para hacer un tono único, el color de la cola de una sirena.

-¡Marin! – gritaron ambas llenas de felicidad

-pensamos lo peor – dijo Ginebra

-pero nunca perdimos la esperanza – termino diciendo Sei.

-¿como escapaste? ¿destruiste a Elizabeth? – pregunto Ginebra.

-¡claro que si! fue relativamente sencillo, lo complicado fue cuando no pude escapar del manantial, las esferas que formo Elizabeth estaban destinadas a atacar si me escapaba así es que deduje que mi única esperanza de huir era haciendo que esas esferas se estrellaran contra la isla, la destruyeran y yo de algún modo encontrara el camino al mar… así se me pude transformar y escapar con éxito.

-que bueno que has regresado a ser una sirena completamente – dijo Sei – vendrás con nosotros ¿verdad?

-solo un viaje mas… después regresare a mi hogar

Sei bajo la mirada llena de tristeza, Marin había sido su mejor amiga por años y ahora tenían que separarse.

-no te preocupes Sei, de ahora en adelante serás una pirata que vivirás en el mar siempre en busca de aventuras y ocasionalmente nos veremos – dijo Marin con una calida sonrisa.

-bueno vayamos de regreso, creo que habrá alguien que quiere pedir su deseo… - dijo Ginebra observando a Jack que seguía teniendo una sonrisa estupida en el rostro – le quitare su saco y te lo daré, si subes así al barco los piratas se volverán locos y habrá mas bajas aun ha-ha.

Marin se coloco el saco de Jack y a voluntad su cola se transformo en un par de piernas, subió al bote para regresar al perla, a mitad del camino de regreso Jack despertó de su estado hinoptico y se sorprendió al ver a Marin con su saco puesto frente a el.

-¿Cómo? ¿a que hora?... aaaah… claro… el canto de la sirena… que bueno que estas a salvo por cierto.

Esa noche en el perla hubo una nueva fiesta llena de ron y deliciosa comida, todos celebraban su victoria salvo un hombre que estaba sentado en un rincón del perla con el corazón destrozado.

-pobre Will debe estar sufriendo… enterarse de esa forma que Elizabeth lo había engañado contigo… - dijo Sei abrazada de Jack con una botella de ron en mano quien se sobresalto al escuchar esas palabras – calma sinvergüenza no te voy a matar…

-¿escuchaste todo amor?

-cada palabra, todos sabemos que un pirata no puede estar amarrado a un solo puerto…

-es por eso que estar con otra pirata es mejor que buscar un puerto… así te podré encontrar en medio del océano, ahora que te lleve a oriente y tomes el mando de los barcos de tu padre.

-así es y tal vez debas conseguirme una brújula como la tuya ¿no crees?

-será un placer amor – Jack y Sei brindaron con un largo trago de ron.

Marin y Ginebra que habían escuchado el extraño acuerdo al que habían llegado sonreían de ver a sus amigos felices.

-bien Marin estoy listo para pedir mi deseo – dijo Jack.

-adelante – contesto.

-deseo que mi Perla sea indestructible, que sea una amenaza en los siete mares y que nada me hiera cuando pelee en este barco…

-bien… concedido.

-serás toda una leyenda – le dijo Sei besándolo apasionadamente.

-seremos cielo… o seremos…. ¡Capitán Jack Sparrow y Comodora , ya que tendrás que tendrás varios barcos a tu mando Sei Clearwater! – todos rieron ante el nombramiento que Jack le acababa de dar – ¡los piratas mas temibles piratas del mundo entero! Nuestras historias se escucharan en cada puerto y todos tendrán miedo de enfrentarnos.

-¡Salud! – dijeron todos y dieron un trago de ron.

Marin observo que Will estaba parado solo en la proa del barco, se separo de sus amigos y camino hasta quedar a su lado.

-hola – le saludo pero el no respondió – se que debes estar enojado por lo que paso… se que querías mucho a Elizabeth, pero no vale pena ponerse así cuando ella no sentía lo mismo por ti.

-la mataste

-si… lo siento pero era necesario… ella jamás volvería a ser humana, dejarla con vida era un peligro para todos, incluso para ti.

-aun así me siento muerto por dentro… jamás podré olvidarla – dijo Will bajando la cabeza.

-¿sabes? Hay una forma

-cual…

-yo puedo hacer que olvides que alguna vez la conociste… tan solo tienes que desearlo y yo lo cumpliré.

-no estoy seguro de querer olvidarla… fueron muchos años a su lado… desde que éramos niños.

-es tu decisión… pasar una vida llena de sufrimiento o comenzar una nueva – Marin se alejo unos pasos de su lado cuando la detuvo de un hombro.

-esta bien… deseo nunca haber conocido a Elizabeth – Marin sonrió un poco al escuchar que Will tomo tal vez la decisión correcta.

-¿De que están hablando esos dos? – pregunto Jack al ver a Will y Marin.

-Marin dijo que le ofrecería la oportunidad de olvidar a Elizabeth – dijo Sei.

-así será como si nunca la hubiera conocido y no sufriría mas – tercio Ginebra.

-¿un deseo? ¡Así nada mas y porque a mi me hizo hacer tantas cosas para obtener uno! – reclamo Jack quien fue silenciado por otro beso de Sei.

-¡bien Jack! ¿Cuál será la próxima búsqueda de tesoro? – llego a su lado Will totalmente sonriente.

Todos se miraron en complicidad y se alegraron que Will hubiera aceptado el deseo que le había ofrecido Marin.

-no lo se… escuche que hay un rubí gigante en una cueva oriental… - dijo Jack dando una seductora mirada a Sei – pero eso será después no hay prisa por poner la vida en riesgo de nuevo… ahora con su permiso Sei y yo tenemos algo que solo nos concierne a ambos – Jack y Sei se separaron de todos caminando hacia el camarote de Jack.

-¡uuuuu enséñale quien manda Sei! – gritaba Ginebra.

-¡muéstrale lo que una comodora puede hacer! – grito también Marin, provocando que los comentarios de sus amigas la hicieran ponerse de un color rojo.

Will, Ginebra y Marin siguieron bebiendo y festejando el resto de la noche, a la mañana siguiente todos tenían una resaca difícil de soportar pero ese era el precio que había que pagar por una noche de farra.

Una semana después Jack había vuelto a Tortuga para recargar víveres y llevar a Sei hasta oriente donde se reuniría con la flota de barcos que habían pertenecido a su padre.

Marin Sei y Ginebra habían regresado en Sora a la casa de Marin a recoger algunas cosas antes de que ella regresara al mar.

-extrañare los paseos que daba en Sora – dijo Sei.

-ahora podrías bautizar Sora a tu nuevo barco – sugirió Ginebra.

-si podría ser.

Marin salio de su casa llevando pocas cosas, dado que en el mar no todo podría ir con ella.

-listo… es hora de irnos.

-¿te iras en este momento? – pregunto tristemente Sei.

-estaba pensando si me "dejaran libre" ahora que vayan de camino a oriente.

-claro que si, a lo mejor podríamos tener una aventura antes que vayas a tu hogar.

-podría ser...

-¿Ginebra te unirás a mi tripulación? Serás mi mano derecha. – le dijo Sei

-no… yo… no puedo… tengo que regresar a mi hogar…

-¿tu hogar? Dijiste que no tenias – dijo confusa Sei.

-no lo tengo en este lugar… pero si lo tengo y lo extraño mucho.

-pero… ¿nos dejaras? Donde vives te iré a visitar.

-no puedes ir a donde yo vivo… - Marin guardaba silencio, siempre supo que había algo raro en Ginebra.

-estoy segura que las personas que amas también te esperan con ansias – dijo Marin.

Ginebra asintió con la cabeza y se quito del cuello el silbato de Aeris poniéndolo en las manos de Sei.

-Úsalo sabiamente, el te ayudara y si quieren contactarse conmigo manden una carta con el, es la única forma de seguir en contacto – Sei seguía sin entender.

-es hora de irnos Sei – dijo Marin

Sei abrazo a Ginebra se estaba despidiendo de una amiga que había conocido hace poco sin embargo sentía un gran aprecio por ella.

-Cuídate mucho – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-adiós Marin – Ginebra se separo de Sei y abrazo igualmente a Marin – fue un gusto pasar esta aventura con ustedes… tal vez vuelva algún día.

-se que volverás – esas palabras de Marin dejaron desconcertada a Ginebra… ¿acaso estaba previendo algo?

-bueno chicas, hasta luego.

Marin y Sei caminaron hacia el mar para abordar a Sora y reunirse con Jack en Tortuga. Ginebra se quedo sola en la jungla dio un suspiro y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, con calma comenzó a caminar adentrándose cada vez mas en la jungla justo por el camino donde había encontrado a Marin semanas atrás, era hora de regresar por donde había venido.

Todo estaba ahora en orden Sei había conseguido ser la pirata que siempre quiso ser, Marin había recuperado aquello que le había sido arrebatado, Ginebra había encontrado la aventura que tanto anhelaba, Jack encontró una fuerte alianza para convertirse en una leyenda, el circulo se había completado y cada uno tenia una vida entera por delante y aunque los caminos de todos talvez se separaran, siempre estaría en su recuerdo la búsqueda de la libertad donde se conocieron.

FIN


End file.
